Dans un autre univers, peut-être ?
by Audrielle-san
Summary: "La soif de savoir de Serdaigle, et l'ambition à toute épreuve de Serpentard … De la créativité, mais un certain dédain des règles aussi … Et juste assez de bravoure irréfléchie pour rendre le tout encore plus compliqué. Hum, un choix complexe", marmonna le choixpeau directement dans sa tête. "Quel est ton avis, jeune Anthony Stark?" Univers Alternatif: Poudlard
1. Prologue

**DANS UN AUTRE UNIVERS, PEUT-ÊTRE ...**

 **PROLOGUE : Les répartitions**

 _Lundi 1er septembre 2003 …_

 **\- Jarvis, je ne suis pas sûr …**

 **\- Mes informateurs sont formels, monsieur : c'est le seul passage. Je peux passer devant avec vos bagages si vous le souh** **aitez. Pour vous rassu** **rer.**

Le jeune garçon releva le menton d'un air fier, bien que son expression tremblante trahissait son manque d'assurance.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré, je suis grand maintenant !**

 **\- Bien sûr monsieur.**

Mais une fois face au mur, il ne fut plus si sûr de lui. Il jeta un autre regard à Jarvis par-dessus son épaule, qui lui sourit.

 **\- Je serai juste derrière vous, monsieur.**

L'enfant hocha la tête en déglutissant avant de se lancer. _"C'est parti !"_

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Ce n'était qu'une fois assis dans le Poudlard Express que Tony prit le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Il se pencha à la fenêtre, faisant un dernier signe à Jarvis avant que le majordome ne finisse par faire demi-tour.

Forcer les élèves à foncer dans un mur pour accéder à la voie 9¾, quelle idée ! Les sorciers étaient définitivement étranges. C'était comme ce passage qu'ils avaient dû prendre pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, avec le mur de brique qui bougeait. Les sorciers avaient vraiment un problème avec les murs !

Tony se corrigea mentalement : il devait cesser de penser aux sorciers à la troisième personne, lui aussi en était un ! Et le fait qu'il ait grandi dans le monde moldu n'enlevait rien à son statut, il s'en était assuré auprès des quelques sorciers qu'il avait croisés. Un en particulier avait été très encourageant, et avait dit être professeur à Poudlard malgré son air jeune. Il disait trouver les moldus fascinant, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond (Tony n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus!) avait brillé en lui posant des questions, comme quand Père parlait de sa dernière invention.

Il espérait que d'autre enfants allaient vite le rejoindre, son wagon vide lui faisait d'autant plus ressentir l'absence de Jarvis. Évidement ses parents lui manqueront aussi, un peu, mais il avait l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup les voir. Jarvis était lui une présence quasi permanente auprès de lui ! Sa seule consolation était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer des enfants de son âge, après toutes ses années de leçons à la maison et de précepteurs.

Le train se remplissait petit à petit. Jarvis avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient en avance en cas de problème, et Tony regardait avec impatience le quai fourmiller de plus en plus. Qui seraient ses nouveaux amis ? Ses ennemis, ses rivaux ? Il avait du mal à tenir en place mais se rappelait les leçons de Jarvis et se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sa nouvelle vie dans le monde sorcier commençait !

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Tony était aux anges : cinq premières années s'étaient installés dans son compartiment ! Et malgré quelques maladresses ils s'entendaient tous plutôt bien et discutaient relativement tranquillement depuis maintenant trois heures. Relativement, parce qu'il y avait déjà eu quelques éclats entre lui et Rogers. Mais c'était la faute du blond, il le contredisait tout le temps !

En comparaison Bruce était très timide et intervenait peu, mais semblait très gentil. Peut-être un peu trop effacé, c'était ce que disait Natasha en tout cas, qui avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa coquille avec son ami Clint. Ils se connaissaient d'avant tous les deux, les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat de la rousse allant à la même école primaire que lui. Tony était un peu jaloux de leur amitié visiblement forte, mais se disait que bientôt lui aussi serait aussi proche d'autres élèves, à commencer par ses compagnons de voyage.

La seule chose qu'il déplorait, c'était qu'il était le seul né-moldu du groupe : la mère de Rogers et le père de Clint était des sorciers (la mère de Clint n'avait d'ailleurs su le statut de son mari qu'à la révélation des pouvoirs de leur fils ! ), et Thor et Bruce étaient tous les deux des sang-purs. D'ailleurs, vu la réaction des autres au nom Odinson, la famille du blond semblait être célèbre dans le monde sorcier, il faudrait qu'il demande plus tard.

Seule Natasha ne connaissait pas ses origines comme elle était orpheline, et ça aurait rendu Tony triste s'il n'avait pas vu que la rousse semblait heureuse tout de même.

Thor et Steve essayaient de lui expliquer les règles du Quidditch, qu'il n'avait pas très bien compris dans son livre (des balais qui volent ? ) quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un autre élève. Il semblait un peu plus âgé qu'eux, avait la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs. Immédiatement Tony s'en méfia, n'aimant pas son sourire mesquin.

Thor se redressa soudainement avec un sourire pour l'inconnu.

 **\- Loki !** Suite aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades, il expliqua toujours avec un sourire : **C'est Loki, mon grand frère. Il est en deuxième année !**

 **\- Oh Thor, tu te fais des amis ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je te présente Steve, Ton-**

 **\- Alala cher frère, ta naïveté est presque touchante. Ne t'attache pas trop à tes nouveaux camarades, ça ne servira à rien.**

Thor fronça les sourcils comme presque tous les premières années présents. Tony décida que sa première impression se confirmait : l'expression de l'élève transpirait le mépris.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

Le sourire de Loki se fit encore plus condescendant.

 **\- C'est pourtant facile à comprendre : Il n'y a aucune chance que vous soyez tous répartis dans la même maison. Vous serez bientôt séparés.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons dans des maisons différentes que nous ne pourrons pas être amis !** S'écria Steve, soutenu par les hochements de tête de ses amis.

À cela, le plus vieux éclata de rire. Et pas un rire agréable ou vrai : il se moquait clairement d'eux.

 **\- Vous ne connaissez rien de la rivalité entre maisons, surtout deux en particulier. Et tout est fait séparément : les cours, les repas, les dortoirs ! Vous essayerez de vous retrouver au début, comme d'autres avant vous, mais ce sera vite oublié.**

Avant que quiconque n'aie pu répondre, il repartit en riant et en laissant un silence peser sur le compartiment. Et Tony détestait le silence alors il prit la parole :

 **\- Je n'aime pas ton frère, Thor.**

Le blond soupira.

 **\- Il est … étrange c'est vrai, mais pas méchant.**

Tony se retient à temps de le contredire, ne voulant pas vexer son ami.

 **\- Vous croyez qu'il a raison ?** Demanda Clint d'une petite voix.

 **\- Ça correspond à ce que ma famille m'a raconté.** Dit Bruce avec un sourire triste.

Natasha haussa les épaules, l'air peu impressionnée.

 **\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ce qu'on doit faire nous aussi !**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Il n'a pas à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire. Personne ne peut nous dire avec qui on doit être ami !** Se reprit Clint, inspiré par l'éclat de son amie.

Le père de Tony aurait quelque chose à dire sur cette affirmation, mais il soutenait ses deux camarades. Ici, et à Poudlard, il était le seul maître de sa vie personnelle ! Il avait confiance en eux, ils ne laisseront pas les divisions entre maisons les séparer ! Si finalement ils ne restaient pas amis, ça sera pour d'autres raisons.

Anthony Stark ne se laissera pas dicter sa conduite par de stupides préjugés et rivalités !

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Tony ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : le voyage en barque et la vue du château au-dessus du lac, le château en lui-même, l'intérieur du château ! Il avait l'habitude des grandes et vieilles demeures, mais même le manoir Stark ne pouvait rivaliser avec la splendeur de Poudlard. Il avait d'abord essayé de retenir son ébahissement pour ne pas trop exposer son statut de né-moldu, mais s'était vite laissé aller quand il avait vu que même les sang-purs étaient éblouis par tout ce qui les entourait.

Il choisit finalement qui le plus impressionnant était la Grande Salle. Le faux ciel était fabuleux ! Mais comment ces chandelles flottait-elle comme ça ? Il se sermonna mentalement, c'était magique tout simplement ! Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser comme un moldu.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les instructions du sous-directeur, qui s'était présenté comme était apparemment aussi leur professeur de Potions. Monsieur Coulson avait un air impassible sur le visage, impossible à décoder, et le jeune garçon l'avait vite catalogué comme ennuyeux. Déjà que les règlements ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup, mais dits d'une voix aussi monotone c'était encore pire. Il préférait observer les alentours et les élèves qui l'entouraient.

Il revint à la réalité quand le chapeau que le professeur avait amené avec lui se mit à chanter sans prévenir (un chapeau ! ). Il se rappela avoir lu quelque chose sur un … un choixpeau ! C'était lui qui allait mener la cérémonie de répartition, mais il n'avait pas très bien compris ce que c'était. Il avait été plus concentré sur les différentes maisons et leurs "caractéristiques".

Une fois la chanson terminée, le premier nom fut appelé, puis un autre, … et ce fut bientôt au tour d'un membre de leur groupe d'être réparti.

 **\- Bruce Banner.**

La répartition de Bruce ne sortit pas de l'ordinaire : après moins d'une minute de réflexion, le choixpeau s'écria " **Serdaigle!** " et les élèves de cette maison applaudirent en accueillant leur nouveau camarade.

Rapidement après ce fut Clint Barton qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, toujours sans le moindre problème. La surprise vient avec Thor Odinson, puisque le choixpeau s'écria " **Gryffondor!** " après n'avoir que frôler sa tête. Le blond fut reçu en triomphe par sa nouvelle maison, et Tony se rappela qu'il lui avait expliqué que sa famille était envoyée à Gryffondor depuis des générations, et que c'était une fierté pour cette lignée. Pourtant …

Tony se tourna vers la table de Serpentard, et trouva presque immédiatement la personne qu'il cherchait. En même temps le frère de Thor semblait étrangement mis à part, séparé de ses autres camarades. " _Étrange …_ " pensa le brun. Encore plus remarquable était le regard noir qu'il jetait sur son jeune frère. De la jalousie, devina Tony, après tout si Loki avait fini à Serpentard alors il devait être le mouton noir de la famille. Le seul depuis des générations à ne pas avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor … Mais Tony ne voulait pas se sentir désolé pour lui.

Il revint à la répartition en cours, et exprima sa surprise quant à celle presque immédiate de son ami. Steve lui expliqua que parfois le choixpeau n'avait besoin que de quelques instants pour déterminer une maison, alors que parfois il n'arrivait justement pas à se décider entre deux maisons. Tony allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait alors, mais ils furent distrait par la répartition de Natasha Romanoff. Heureusement, celle-ci lui permit de répondre à sa question : elle resta plus de cinq minutes assise sur le tabouret, à la surprise générale. Rogers lui murmura frénétiquement qu'elle était chapeau-flou, et que si le choixpeau ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision il la laisserait totalement à la jeune fille.

Natasha essayait de paraître détachée, mais le balancement de ses jambes trahissait sa nervosité. Au bout de longues secondes, le choixpeau ouvrit enfin la bouche (ou ce qui lui servait de bouche.

 **\- Serpentard!**

Rogers fut le suivant, et au bout de deux minutes le choixpeau l'envoya à Poufsouffle alors que Tony commençait à croire que lui aussi allait être chapeauflou. Mais Steve avait été clair : les chapeauflous était très rares.

Et pourtant, il commença à douter quand quelques noms plus tard, il se retrouva perché sur ce tabouret pendant plus de quatre minutes. Il avait d'abord essayé de compter, mais la discussion avec le choixpeau et la nervosité l'avaient déconcentré.

 **\- La soif de savoir de Serdaigle, et l'ambition à toute épreuve de Serpentard … De la créativité, mais un certain dédain des règles aussi … Et juste assez de bravoure irréfléchie pour rendre le tout encore plus compliqué. Hum, un choix complexe.** Marmonna le choixpeau directement dans sa tête. **Quel est ton avis jeune homme ?**

 **\- Je …**

Tony réfléchit : où se sentirait-il le plus à l'aise? À Serdaigle il y avait Bruce et à Serpentard Natasha, donc dans tous les cas il ne serait pas seul.

Il entendit soudainement la voix de son père lui répéter qu'il était un génie, et qu'il devait tout faire pour le rendre fier et conserver l'honneur de la famille. Il se rappela ses regards de déceptions quand ce qu'il ne faisait n'était pas assez, seulement deux ou trois ans en avance sur son âge.

Il se rappela son regard sévère quand ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois et qu'il lui avait dit que les règles ne changeaient pas : son fils était plus intelligent que la norme, et donc il attendait pas moins que la perfection.

Serdaigle semblait alors le choix idéal pour remplir cette attente ?

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, le choixpeau annonçait sa décision:

 **\- Serdaigle !**

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu! Pour les répartitions, évidemment je sais que tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord, ce sujet porte toujours à débat … Mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux!

Rendez-vous bientôt avec le premier chapitre, et les trois premières années de notre héros! (parce que oui, si vous ne l'avez pas compris, le personnage principal de cette histoire sera Tony, d'où le point de vue interne). Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta et amie Léanie, à Gaby (Gabriellemoon sur ce site) pour ses conseils tout au long de l'écriture, et aux membres du Marvel Asylum m'ayant aidé à faire les répartitions et motivé à écrire!

Des bisous!


	2. Premier chapitre

**PREMIER CHAPITRE : Le groupe**

Une semaine après la rentrée, le groupe d'amis avait réussi à installer une routine qui leur permettait de se retrouver ensemble autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, surtout pour les repas, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger au moins un repas par jour ensemble, à la table de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle. Les regards curieux, et parfois mauvais commençaient à se calmer de la part de ces deux maisons, qui étaient les plus tolérantes.

Les tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient soigneusement été évités, leurs élèves étant les plus fermement opposés à cette "alliance" inter-maisons. Thor et Natasha avait d'ailleurs reçu des remarques négatives à ce propos, mais les choses s'étaient calmées, au moins pour le blond : sa personnalité cent pour cent Gryffondor, la notoriété de sa famille et son bon caractère lui avaient permis de vite se faire pardonner cet écart de conduite.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Natasha, qui était d'autant plus mise à l'écart parce qu'elle était chapeauflou et donc "pas une vrai Serpentarde", sans parler de ses origines inconnues. Cependant la situation ne semblait pas affecter l'humeur de la rousse. Les verts et argents n'étaient pas vraiment méchants avec elle : ils la traitaient avec indifférence, l'ignorant de loin, et ça lui convenait bien. Les cours étant souvent partagés entre deux maisons, elle n'était que rarement seule de toute façon.

Le seul à l'approcher était un élève de deuxième année appelé James (mais qui préférait être appelé Bucky). Il demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de Steve, qui était apparemment un ami d'enfance à lui, et après quelques jours le Poufsouffle finit par demander à Natasha des nouvelles du plus vieux.

Décidant qu'elle n'était pas un hibou, elle décida d'embarquer Bucky à l'un de leurs repas de groupe deux semaines après la rentrée, et les deux jeunes hommes se révélèrent être aussi proches (peut-être même plus proches) que la rousse et Clint, à la surprise générale. S'ils n'avaient d'abord pas osé s'approcher, c'était parce que chacun pensait qu'il ne devait pas déranger l'autre, ce qui avait quelque chose d'adorable.

Et là encore, Tony sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser en voyant la proximité du Poufsouffle et du Serpentard, la même sensation qu'il avait en observant Clint et Natasha.

Entre temps Steve était aussi devenu ami avec un autre Poufsouffle, Sam Wilson, qui s'était joint à leur joyeuse petite bande. Tony ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait bien, il était plutôt indifférent face à cet ajout, tout comme avec Bucky. Il n'avait rien contre ces deux-là, il n'avait juste aucune affinité avec eux, même s'ils étaient sympas et rendaient leurs repas ou regroupements encore plus vivants. Ce qui était extrêmement drôle à observer, c'était leurs prises de bec : Wilson et Barnes étaient assez jaloux de la relation de l'autre avec Steve. Mais malgré cela, on arrivait facilement à voir qu'ils s'appréciaient (enfin, Tony arrivait à le voir, parce qu'il avait appris à observer les gens au-delà de ce qu'ils montraient, au-delà des masques).

La plupart des professeurs regardaient ce drôle de petit groupe d'un œil bienveillant, et les autres d'un œil suspicieux. Dans le cas du directeur, qui appartenait à la deuxième catégorie, littéralement d' _un seul_ œil. Le directeur Fury faisait partie des gens qui semblaient incapables de sourire, ayant toujours les sourcils froncés en une expression méfiante. Tony ne savait pas trop s'il l'appréciait ou non.

À côté de lui, le sous-directeur de Poudlard Phil Coulson était l'image même de... rien ? Son air sans expression aurait pu passer pour serein, si on ne remarquait pas ses yeux toujours alertes, et qui semblaient être capables de voir à travers votre âme. Sans rire, vous ne pouviez pas regarder cet homme dans les yeux sans finir par lui révéler tout ce que vous vouliez garder caché. Impossible de lui mentir ou de chercher des excuses quand vous n'aviez pas fait vos devoirs de Potions (et Tony avait pourtant essayé). Heureusement qu'il se débrouillait bien dans cette matière !

Le seul à très clairement être contrarié par leur "alliance" inter-maisons, c'était le professeur le plus effrayant de l'école (après Fury, évidemment) : Erik Lensherr, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ou DCFM) et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Lui, Tony était sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas, même s'il n'avait objectivement rien à lui reprocher. Il ne le "sentait" pas, c'était tout, et son air en permanence irrité n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il avait l'air de mépriser les enfants, alors pourquoi diable était-il devenu professeur ?

Enfin, plus précisément il méprisait l'échec, et poussait les élèves à toujours aller plus loin. Ce qui faisait de lui un très bon professeur pour les élèves au-dessus de la moyenne, voire brillants, comme Tony, mais pour ceux ayant un peu de retard (ce qui était normal, ils n'étaient qu'en première année !) le cours finissait souvent en crises de larmes. Il était aussi le professeur de Vol, mais ça ne suffisait pas à gâcher le plaisir de voler pour Tony, en grande partie parce que l'adulte ne faisait pas trop attention à lui puisqu'il avait un don et une passion immense pour cette activité. D'abord sceptique (des balais qui volent !) il avait vite adoré la sensation qu'il avait en volant. Il se sentait libre, son esprit semblait se calmer, ses mille-et-une pensées à la minutes enfin mises de côté.

Tony était aussi brillant en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose, à son plus grand plaisir. Il avait d'abord eu peur que son génie ne reste bloqué au monde moldu, et avait été soulagé de voir qu'il s'étendait au monde sorcier. Il ne décevrait pas les attentes de son père au moins, ce qui était rassurant. La professeure de Sortilèges, Maria Hill, qui était aussi la directrice de Poufsouffle, ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Elle essayait de garder une perpétuelle poker face (une flagrante tentative d'imitation de Coulson) mais elle était trop gentille pour ça : c'était évident qu'elle aimait travailler avec des enfants, et elle était une très bonne professeure.

Il aimait bien le professeur de Métamorphose, mais pour d'autres raisons : il n'était pas un "mauvais" prof, mais il n'était pas aussi sérieux que les autres. Le professeur Scott Lang (Bucky leur avait expliqué que son surnom était "Ant-man" dû à son statut d'animagus) était doué, mais était très enthousiaste, sûrement _trop_ enthousiaste. Il déraillait souvent du sujet initial mais c'était toujours pour parler de choses intéressantes et dans le même thème, donc il restait un professeur efficace. Et son humour changeait du sérieux des autres professeurs, c'était agréable.

Ses points faibles (à comprendre les matières où il avait _seulement_ un moyen ou bon niveau) étaient l'Histoire de la magie, l'Astronomie et la Botanique. Le premier cours l'ennuyait un peu, malgré que le professeur T'challa Wakanda (aussi directeur de Gryffondor) soit un bon professeur. Si une certaine période l'intéressait il lisait de lui-même tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dessus, le cours ne l'intéressait donc pas toujours.

C'était un peu la même chose pour l'Astronomie et la Botanique : son intérêt était plutôt moyen. Le premier professeur, Victor Shade (surnommé "Vision" à cause de son cours sur la divination), essayait de montrer à quel point l'espace et son étude pouvait être intéressants, mais sa voix monotone empêchait Tony de se concentrer complètement. Ce professeur avait la même gamme d'émotion qu'un robot !

Pour la Botanique c'était vraiment le sujet lui-même qui ne l'intéressait pas, il était plus à l'aise avec le métal, … qu'avec la nature même. Mais le professeur, Peter Quill, et surtout son assistant Groot pour les cours en plein air, rendaient le cours plus attrayant. L'arbre géant ne savait pas dire autre chose que son nom, mais aidait le professeur à s'occuper des plantes. Parce que oui, un arbre géant, parlant et se déplaçant était monnaie courante à Poudlard.

Face à son ahurissement, certains élèves plus âgés rigolèrent en lui disant d'attendre de rencontrer l'assistant du professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques avant de décider que c'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait vu. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, ils ajoutèrent qu'il risquait d'être surpris aussi par le professeur lui-même. Ça avait piqué la curiosité de Tony, qui avait remarqué que ce professeur n'était jamais présent aux repas, même pas celui de la rentrée. Selon Bucky, le professeur Logan détestait les grands rassemblements, ou même les êtres humains en général. Ça faisait trois avec Lensherr et Fury, sérieusement pourquoi avaient-ils choisis une activité _nécessitant_ le contact humain ?

Il avait aussi hâte d'être en troisième année et pouvoir rejoindre le cours du professeur Xavier ! Il était celui qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il enseignait l'option d'Études des moldus. Tony lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois puisqu'il était le directeur de Serdaigle, et il avait été heureux de constater que le professeur se rappelait de lui. Il semblait toujours sourire et enthousiaste à propos tout ce qui l'entourait. L'instinct du Serdaigle lui disait que l'adulte se cachait parfois derrière ce masque (c'était impossible d'être _tout le temps_ aussi heureux) mais étonnamment la majorité du temps son exaltation joyeuse était sincère.

Thor lui avait donné plus d'informations sur ce curieux professeur : il venait d'une très ancienne famille de sang-purs, aussi réputé que les Odinson. Mais contrairement à eux, les Xavier étaient extrêmement conservateurs (à comprendre : ils croyaient à et promouvaient toutes ces histoires de supériorité du sang et de la "race" sorcière par rapport au moldu). Il était maintenant le seul descendant de cette "noble" famille, et en avait toujours été le mouton noir. Il avait écrit plusieurs livres sur le monde moldu et en avait même fait son métier.

Pour le cercle dont faisait partie sa famille, c'était une véritable disgrâce : tourner ainsi le dos aux valeurs enseignées depuis des siècles par cette lignée, et surtout gâcher son génie et incroyable intellect pour ces "êtres inférieurs" ! Ça avait fait scandale dans les hautes sphères à l'époque, mais les membres restant de sa famille étaient morts avant que Charles Xavier ne puisse être déshérité.

Contrairement au professeur Lensherr, il était très encourageant avec leur groupe d'amis. En fait, le professeur Xavier était l'exact contraire de son collège, et pourtant il était habituel de les trouver ensemble, même s'ils se disputaient la plupart du temps (enfin autant que pouvait se disputer Charles Xavier, c'est-à-dire toujours avec un sourire face à l'exaspération bruyante de Lensherr).

Les mois passèrent, et les liens entre du petit groupe de huit personnes se solidifièrent. Tony aimait particulièrement ses discussions avec Bruce, qui lui permettait souvent d'aller plus loin dans leurs études. Il était brillant, bien que d'une manière moins générale que lui : son ami était surtout un expert en Métamorphose et en Botanique. Contrairement à Tony, on pouvait dire que l'autre Serdaigle avait la main verte !

Il continuait à se chamailler avec Steve, recevant les regards noirs de ses meilleurs amis Serpentard et Poufsouffle quand ça allait trop loin. Il partageait les blagues subtiles et l'humour ironique de Natasha, d'autant plus quand il avait appris qu'elle avait aussi été chapeauflou Serdaigle et Serpentard, ce qui les faisaient souvent rire. Avec Clint il partageait l'humour un peu moins subtil (et parfois très lourd), enchaînant les plaisanteries qui à la fois amusaient et irritaient leurs camarades. Il discutait avec Thor des différences entre le monde sorcier et moldu, la modestie du blond ne lui faisant jamais sentir qu'il lui était inférieur à cause son ignorance sur le premier.

Et il apprenait, apprenait encore et toujours plus, les nouvelles informations passionnantes s'enregistrant dans sa tête avec facilité et fascination. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, et qu'une fois l'effet de nouveauté passé certains sujets deviendraient rapidement fastidieux (comme l'Histoire de la Magie).

Le seul bémol à cette première année, avait pourtant été annoncé dès leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express : Loki. Non seulement sa jalousie envers Thor (le Serpentard avait beau le nier, Tony ne démordait pas de l'idée qu'il était jaloux) le poussait à être insupportable, mais apparemment il détestait aussi avoir tort. Alors quand il avait compris que sa prédiction ne se réaliserait pas et que leur amitié inter-maisons se renforçait, la situation avait empiré.

C'était chaque jour des remarques mesquines, méchantes et condescendantes quand il croisait l'un des premières années, c'était des tours désagréables joués à leurs dépens (dont Nat' et Bucky étaient les premières cibles, puisqu'il avait accès à leur dortoir plus facilement). Étrangement, l'antipathie de Loki leur attirait la sympathie des Serpentards, qui pour une raison inconnue ne supportaient pas leur camarade de maison.

Bien que curieux, Tony ne chercha pas plus loin et se réjouit juste de savoir que Loki n'avait pas ou peu d'amis, contrairement à eux. Peut-être était-il aussi jaloux d'eux pour cela justement : leur amitié à toute épreuve. Peu importe, Tony n'arrivait pas à être triste pour lui.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _1er septembre 2004 (rentrée en deuxième année) …_

Tony suivait d'une oreille distraite la répartition de cette année, applaudissant avec les autres quand un élève était envoyé à Serdaigle. Les noms défilent, et seulement quelques-uns arrivent aléatoirement à l'atteindre à travers l'ennui et la faim : Foster, Lewis, ...

Il fut interrompu de son dénombrement des bougies flottantes (une rumeur disait qu'il y en avait autant que d'habitants dans le château) par des murmures qui commençaient à s'élever autour de lui. En effet, la Grande Salle habituellement plus ou moins silencieuse pendant les répartitions était agitée de chuchotements frénétiques.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda-t-il à Bruce qui lui accorda à peine un regard blasé.

 **\- Ça va faire bientôt 5 minutes qu'il est sur le tabouret.**

Tony reporta son attention sur le garçon sur l'estrade : il avait l'air encore plus jeune que ses camarades, et abordait un air un peu paniqué. Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Je croyais que les chapeauflous étaient rares, et que c'était déjà extraordinaire qu'il y en ait eu deux l'année dernière ?** Il se rappelait du bruit que ça avait fait, et les regards surpris que recevait souvent Natasha et lui.

 **\- Les chapeauflous** _ **sont**_ **très rares.** Répondit Bruce ne fronçant les sourcils. **Normalement il n'y en a qu'un toutes les cinquantaines d'années, environ.**

C'est au bout de six minutes et quelques que le choixpeau s'écria " **Serdaigle!** " et que le jeune homme pu enfin aller s'asseoir à l'une des grandes tables.

 **\- Encore un chapeauflou Serdaigle en plus …** Marmonna Bruce.

 **\- C'est quoi son nom ?** Demanda Tony alors que la cérémonie suivait son cours.

 **\- Peter Parker. (Chapeauflou avec Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ?)**

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _1er septembre 2005 (rentrée en troisième année) …_

Cette année il arriva à se divertir un peu plus facilement grâce à Peter : ils jouaient au morpion, et même si le jeu ne demandait pas un fort niveau intellectuel au moins il les occupait. Bruce fronçait les sourcils en face d'eux, mais Tony ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il désapprouvait leur inattention ou parce qu'il était sceptique face au jeu moldu auquel ils jouaient. Tony lui tira la langue en réponse, heureux d'avoir un ami de plus qui venait du monde moldu (ils étaient maintenant cinq avec Natasha, Sam et Clint).

Comme la dernière fois il écoutait distraitement les noms défiler : Cage, Danvers, …, Jones, …, Maximoff, Maximoff, … Tiens, des jumeaux? Malheureusement pour eux, la jeune fille les rejoignit à la table de Serdaigle alors que le frère alla à Gryffondor. Il les observa un peu et découvrit des expressions proches du désespoir alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Une partie de lui trouva qu'ils exagéraient un peu, mais une autre trouvait ça fascinant. Il avait toujours été curieux de la relation spéciale qui reliait certains jumeaux (comme c'était le cas apparemment ici). Pour lui qui était enfant unique, le sujet était passionnant. Dans tous les cas, il compatissait un peu avec eux (mais seulement un peu, faut pas pousser).

Il céda aux plaintes de son voisin et ils reprirent leur jeu en attendant que le repas commence. Il se rappela avec un sourire comment ce gamin (il avait beau n'avoir qu'un an de moins, son visage juvénile lui donnait toujours l'air un enfant) avait fini avec eux. Peter avait eu du mal avec quelques sorts l'année dernière et Madame Hill, la professeure de Sortilège, avait conseillé au plus jeune d'essayer de s'entraîner avec Tony (qui était le meilleur de son année dans cette matière).

Le deuxième année avait d'abord été réticent, en majeur partie par fainéantise, mais il avait finalement cédé face aux yeux de chiots de son camarade. Et il le regretta un peu par la suite : après plusieurs rencontres le plus jeune avait été "fasciné" par son aîné, admirant son génie (enfin, c'était comme ça que Tony le décrivait).

Le plus vieux s'était finalement fait à l'idée d'avoir un "fan", appréciant beaucoup leurs discussions intellectuelles à la fois sur le monde sorcier et moldu. Pendant les vacances d'été, Tony l'avait même invité à visiter le siège de Stark Industries, la société de son père qui était mondialement connue pour ses innovations technologiques.

Au fil du temps, le petit brun s'était fait une place dans leur groupe, adoré et protégé par tous. Peter avait bien sûr ses propres amis dans son année, mais il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec son "mentor" et toute la bande, apportant de la joie et de l'innocence dans leur petit groupe de neuf.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Tony continua à observer les deux jumeaux qu'il avait remarqués à la rentrée, curieux de voir comment ils évolueraient. Pendant plusieurs jours Wanda et Pietro avaient mangé séparément sous les conseils de leurs camarades respectifs, et à chaque repas ils avaient l'air plus misérables qu'au précédent. Ils avaient conscience que s'ils décidaient de rester ensemble, leurs camarades allaient se détourner d'eux. Or, même si ça ne posait problème à aucun d'eux deux individuellement, ils ne voulaient pas faire subir la solitude à l'autre. Les autres élèves de leurs maisons devaient devenir une seconde famille et ils devaient apprendre à vivre séparément, c'était en tout cas ce que les autres leur conseillaient.

Et dans un sens, ça ne semblait pas complètement illogique à Tony : ils devraient bien un jour apprendre à ne pas être aussi dépendants l'un de l'autre. Mais pas à l'âge de 11 ans, bon sang ! Et pas quand ça les faisait aussi clairement souffrir.

Après seulement une semaine, les jumeaux décidèrent de laisser tomber et suivirent l'exemple du seul groupe inter-maisons. Évidemment, ça ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde, même si les Serdaigles s'accommodèrent après quelques jours et quelques soupirs.

On avait râlé un peu partout que l'esprit de l'école et de ses maisons était une affaire à prendre plus sérieusement, et on pointait à nouveau du doigt le premier groupe qui était apparemment responsable. Les amitiés inter-maisons avaient toujours été plus ou moins acceptées évidemment (sauf entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, _étonnamment_ ), tant qu'elles ne prenaient pas le pas sur les relations que l'on partageait avec les membres de sa propre maison, qui devaient être prioritaires.

Les choses se calmèrent, au grand soulagement des deux première année qui semblaient avoir du mal à être sur le devant de la scène. Sauf qu'un jour, ils firent l'erreur de manger ensemble à la table des Gryffondors. Paradoxalement, les plus partisans de l'entre-soi étaient les Lions et non pas les Serpents, comme on aurait pu le supposer.

Quelques remarques volèrent, et les deux jeunes n'osèrent pas se défendre malgré leurs airs affectés. Ce fut Thor qui haussa la voix pour prendre leur défense, et sa popularité permis de faire taire les plus virulents. Mais le blond continua à froncer les sourcils en regardant les jumeaux, avant de leur faire un grand sourire. Tony, qui avait observé tout ça de la table voisine, savait exactement ce à quoi pensait le Gryffondor et soupira d'un air résigné, mais n'arrivant pas à cacher son sourire.

Depuis, les jumeaux mangeaient avec eux pour être sûr de ne pas être embêtés, même s'ils avaient été très timides et méfiant au début. Il faut dire, Thor ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'est donc ainsi, au cours de cette troisième année, leur groupe passa de neuf à onze membres, après avoir adopté ces deux petits.

Ça confirmait en tout cas la théorie de Tony : face à des "chiots" abandonnés, aucun d'eux ne pouvait résister. Même Natasha et Bucky avaient fondu devant eux, alors ça prouvait qu'il était impossible de ne pas craquer.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 1! On avance vite, mais j'espère que les mécanismes du groupe arrivent quand même à se voir :).

Rendez-vous très bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre, englobant la troisième et quatrième année de notre héros. Pour les fans de Loki, ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de plus en plus présent!

J'ai déjà écrit une grande partie de l'histoire, mais le travail de bêta orthographe est long (en grande partie ma faute) alors désolé d'avance pour les publications irrégulières ... Par contre, si vous souhaitez voir apparaître un personnage particulier dans cette histoire et que je n'avais pas prévu à la base de l'ajouter, je peux essayer de l'intégrer!

Encore merci à Léanie, ma bêta d'amour, sans qui ce chapitre serait illisible! Et à Gaby, pour ses conseils!

Des bisous!


	3. Deuxième chapitre

**DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE: L'équipe**

Cette troisième année à Poudlard fut aussi heureuse que les deux autres : il avait ses amis et il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus le monde sorcier et ses traditions, en plus de ses propres capacités magiques. Il avait enfin pu choisir ses options, et avait choisis l'Arithmomancie, le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et bien sûr, le cours d'Études des moldus.

Certains avaient été surpris de son choix, après tout il devait déjà savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître sur le monde moldu. Mais il avait choisi cette matière parce qu'il savait que le programme évoluait petit à petit au long des années, pour devenir un véritable questionnement sur la manière "d'associer" le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, et non pas juste une étude du premier. Le professeur Xavier avait toujours été passionné par ce que pouvait apporter le monde moldu au monde sorcier apparemment.

Le professeur Reed Richards, enseignant l'Arithmomancie, adaptait ses cours et ses exercices au niveau de ses élèves (il en avait la possibilité grâce aux peu d'étudiants choisissant sa matière), ce qui avait conforté Tony dans son choix. Au moins ne s'ennuierait-il pas dans cette matière.

Il avait enfin pu satisfaire sa curiosité concernant le mystérieux duo que formaient le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques et son assistant. Et effectivement, il fut encore plus surpris par ce dernier que par Groot: Rocket (rien que ce nom?) était un … raton laveur, marchant sur ses deux pattes arrières, marchant comme un homme, parlant comme un homme, … faisant tout comme un homme en fait. Et avec … un sens de l'humour particulier.

Une fois la surprise passé (et ça mit un certain temps), il se rendit vite compte que le plus terrifiant des deux était le professeur Logan (surnommé Wolverine apparemment, à cause de son tempérament … bestial). Ce dernier était en un mot grincheux, râlant toujours après les élèves et les êtres humains en général. Selon lui, les créatures magiques étaient bien meilleures qu'eux : elles ne cachaient rien, ne mentaient pas et étaient honnêtes par nature une fois que vous les compreniez. Il était plus menaçant que méchant, ayant pour seules véritables règles de bien traiter les animaux présentés et de ne pas lui "casser les co**lles" pour reprendre son expression.

Son seul véritable éclat fut quand un élève révéla qu'ils avaient vu en DCFM que les hippogriffes étaient des créatures très agressives, et qu'il fallait donc les attaquer avant qu'ils ne le fassent. On entendit pendant une quinzaine de minutes un florilège d'insultes envers "ce co**ard de Lensherr", et plusieurs jours plus tard on l'entendait encore marmonner contre son collègue.

L'un dans l'autre, Tony était heureux à Poudlard. Mais de temps en temps, il ressentait encore cette pointe de jalousie quand il observait la complicité de Natasha et Clint, de Wanda et Pietro, et de Bucky, Steve et Sam. Bien sûr il était proche de la plupart d'entre eux, en particulier Bruce et Peter, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils n'avaient pas ce même niveau de compréhension presque surréel.

Cependant il arrivait à oublier cette sensation désagréable la plupart du temps, grâce à leur amitié à tous et étrangement, grâce à sa haine pour Odinson. Pas Thor non, le méchant Odinson. Oui celui-là.

Loki se comportait toujours comme le dernier des enfoirés, mais ils le lui rendaient bien. Enfin, surtout Tony, Clint et Natasha, même s'ils se retenaient pour faire plaisir à Thor. Ils se contentaient de lui jouer des tours, de la même gamme qu'il utilisait sur eux depuis leur première année.

Mais il semblait toujours s'en sortir sans trop de dommages, et toujours avec son sourire condescendant. Il ne semblait connaître que deux expressions : le mépris, et l'indifférence. Jamais Tony ne l'avait vu s'énerver, il n'avait trouvé aucune faille dans son masque. Parce que c'était forcément un masque qu'il portait, personne ne pouvait ressentir aussi peu d'émotions. Et Tony s'y connaissait beaucoup en masque.

La troisième année se terminait donc tranquillement, et il était chaque été plus triste de repartir chez lui. Quitter ses dix amis, plus les quelques connaissances qu'il s'était fait dans les différentes maisons, pour retrouver le manoir vide et silencieux ne le rendait pas vraiment heureux. Et sa soif de savoir ne pouvait se satisfaire grâce à de simples livres : il avait besoin d'apprendre, encore et toujours plus.

Le seul point positif était comme toujours Jarvis : son seul point d'attache en dehors de Poudlard. Sa mère essayait d'être présente pour lui, à sa manière maladroite, mais ils n'étaient simplement pas proches même s'ils s'aimaient beaucoup et le savaient. Elle encourageait son génie, était fier de lui de loin et c'était le principal.

Son père lui portait plus d'intérêt que dans son enfance, mais Tony savait que ce n'était pas complètement désintéressé : son père voulait être le précurseur d'une ère mélangeant technologie moldue et magie. Il voulait écrire une page de l'histoire du monde sorcier en créant l'innovation, et pour cela il avait besoin de son fils.

Howard Stark était aussi plus strict que jamais, car il voulait que Tony l'aide plus tard à faire le pont entre les deux mondes, et ensuite reprendre l'entreprise pour l'amener encore plus loin dans le futur. Plus le temps passait, et plus le jeune sorcier ressentait cette pression sur lui, et il se demandait si un jour elle ne deviendrait pas trop forte et finirait par l'écraser.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _27 avril 2007 (fin de quatrième année) …_

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe vide quand les jumeaux finirent leurs révélations.

Et quelles révélations ! Ils étaient tous évidemment sous le choc, mais Tony prit la parole car il détestait le silence.

 **\- Donc pour résumer, … Lensherr est votre père ?! Le Lensherr de Poudlard?**

 **\- Non Tony, le Lensherr de Beauxbâtons.** Répondit Wanda en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Ça aurait plus de sens.** Marmonna le Serdaigle.

Les deuxièmes années leur avaient déjà expliqué qu'ils ne connaissaient par leur père, ayant été élevés par leur oncle Django et sa femme Marya. Leur mère était morte de maladie quand ils n'étaient que des bébés, et avait emporté le secret de leur géniteur dans sa tombe. Même leur oncle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Leur oncle était mort en mars dernier (ce qui avait été un coup dur, bien qu'anticipé à cause de la vieillesse de l'homme et de son état de santé), et Marya étant morte depuis deux ans, les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés sans tuteur. Une cousine maternelle avait alors été chargée de veiller sur les biens dont ils avaient hérité, et avait donc emménagé dans la maison familiale pendant les vacances de printemps. Wanda et Pietro étaient alors rentrés pour commencer à faire le tri de leurs possessions, et ils avaient trouvé au grenier un coffre qui appartenait à leur mère. Dedans des vêtements, des babioles, et … une lettre écrite par cette dernière.

Elle était adressée à Erik Lensherr, mais n'avait jamais été envoyée. Leur mère, Natalya Maximoff, l'avait selon toute vraisemblance écrite alors qu'elle était enceinte. Natalya ayant été une Auror avant la naissance de ses enfants, elle avait rencontré Erik (alors âgé de 23 ans) durant une mission d'infiltration en Allemagne, sous l'alias de Magda Eisenhardt. Ils avaient eu une brève histoire puis Magda/Natalya était rentrée en Angleterre, sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte.

Wanda et Pietro n'avait toujours rien dit au professeur Lensherr, ou à qui que ce soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils pensaient arriver à prendre seuls une décision, mais à seulement douze ans ils étaient dépassés par la situation.

Et effectivement, que faire ? Pour l'instant leur cousine s'occupait d'eux matériellement, mais elle n'avait que 20 ans et ne pouvait continuer cette tâche éternellement. Malheureusement, elle était la seule famille qui leur restait.

Mais pouvaient-ils vraiment annoncer la vérité au professeur? Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement aller le voir et lui dire : " **Ah en fait t'es notre père, e** **t on n'a personne pour s'occuper de nous alors ce serait bien que tu nous reconnaisse ?"** comme l'avait si bien formulé Clint.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, mais les jumeaux avouèrent se sentirent soulagés de ne plus porter ce poids sur leurs seules épaules. S'en suivi un instant d'émotion pendant lequel des choses comme " **Les amis c'est fait pour aider dans les moments difficiles** " et autres niaiseries furent prononcées, et qui en mirent beaucoup mal à l'aise. Mais les sourires de leurs camarades en valaient la peine, et ils promirent de chercher une solution tous ensemble et de garder le secret en attendant.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Mais Tony aurait dû savoir que les secrets finissaient toujours par s'ébruiter, et rarement de la manière dont on le pensait.

Dès le lendemain matin, la rumeur de la descendance nouvellement découverte de Lensherr avait fait le tour de Serpentards, et d'ici le repas de midi tout Poudlard n'avait que cette histoire sur les lèvres, au plus grand désespoir des jumeaux. Aucun d'eux onze ne comprenait : comment l'information avait-elle pu filtrer ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? Ils se faisaient tous confiance, et savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vendu la mèche.

Tony avait son idée sur la question, tout comme certainement d'autres dans le groupe, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça : Wanda et Pietro avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Lensherr. Évidemment que le professeur allait prendre cette histoire au sérieux : si ça n'avait été qu'une rumeur sans fondement, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais c'était l'histoire complète, que les jumeaux avaient partagé la veille, qui traversaient maintenant les couloirs et le nom de Magda avait dû interpeller l'adulte. Les faits étant trop réels pour être ignorés.

Ils accompagnèrent leurs camarades complètement effrayés jusqu'à l'antre du Serpentard, et promirent de les attendre devant la porte pour leur envoyer de bonnes ondes depuis le couloir (ou un truc du genre, avait dit Bruce en haussant les épaules avec un sourire triste).

Ils attendaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, nerveux, quand une voix les fit soudainement sursauter.

 **\- Tiens tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas mes petits camarades préférés? Je me demande, quelles affaires ont bien pu vous amener ici?**

Tony n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et immédiatement une colère immense s'empara de lui. C'était toujours comme ça quand le Serpentard était dans les parages, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

 **\- Loki.** Siffla Natasha en avançant d'un pas.

Elle s'était instinctivement mise entre Clint et le cinquième année, le premier ayant été la dernière victime d'une des pires blagues du vert-et-argent à ce jour. Par ils ne savaient quel moyen, il avait réussi à le manipuler pendant toute une journée, lui faisant commettre bêtise sur bêtise. Les choses avaient dégénéré quand Clint avait fait une chute effrayante dans les escaliers, suite à un enchaînement de pas douteux. Heureusement rien de grave ne s'en était suivi, mais Nat était devenue surprotectrice envers son meilleur ami, et ce dernier la laissait faire pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus.

Mais Tony commençait de plus en plus à penser que ce ne serait finalement pas le pire tour que Loki leur avait joué cette année, et sa présence ici le confirmait. La discussion avait continué pendant qu'il réfléchissait, apparemment Thor avait gentiment demandé à son frère de partir parce que ce n'était pas le moment, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet et les esprits s'échauffaient autour d'eux.

 **\- Comment t'as fait pour savoir ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché en coupant la conversation en cours.

Loki perdit son sourire pendant quelques secondes, se tournant soudainement vers lui. Son air surpris disparut vite sous une moue faussement curieuse, penchant la tête sur la gauche, mais Tony considérait comme une victoire chaque moment où il arrivait à lui faire tomber le masque (aussi rare que ça soit).

 **\- Fait quoi pour savoir quoi ?**

Tony s'avança à son tour, signifiant à ses amis qu'il prenait la discussion en main. Il garda son air nonchalant, restant prudemment sans émotion. Après tout, le Serpentard n'était pas le seul à être doué avec les masques.

 **\- Aucun de nous n'a parlé, nous en sommes sûrs. Je ne sais pas si ton but était de briser la confiance dans notre groupe, mais en tout cas c'est loupé.** Il força un bref sourire, mais même lui sentait qu'il n'était pas crédible, avec trop de colère contenue. **Mais après, peut-être voulais-tu seulement rendre la vie des jumeaux impossible ?**

 **\- Leur rendre la vie impossible ?** Il eut un léger rire en secouant la tête. **Mais enfin, pas du tout, c'est même le contraire ! Vous sembliez tous en proie à un dilemme horrible, je suppose que vous devriez remercier la personne qui vous a épargné des jours de réflexions intenses, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit bon pour vous … Qui que ce soit, il vous a rendu un grand service.**

Tony allait le démolir, il allait vraiment le faire. Il s'en fichait de ne jamais savoir comment l'autre avait su, mais ce qu'il avait fait … Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Mais avant qu'il ait pu bouger, un rugissement retentit dans le couloir et il se retourna vers son groupe d'amis. Il eut tout juste le temps de se pousser du chemin de... Bruce? Alors que ce dernier chargeait le Serpentard.

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami de Serdaigle aussi furieux, son visage en était méconnaissable. Apparemment, sa rage lui donnait aussi une sacrée dose de force puisqu'il réussit à renverser le plus vieux au sol. Après ça, les coups plurent jusqu'au point où Tony était sûr de voir du sang. Il était figé sur place, comme le reste du groupe, tout s'était déroulé en accéléré et personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir.

La première à se mettre en mouvement pour l'arrêter fut Natasha, qui paradoxalement avait pourtant le moins de raisons de "protéger" Loki. Mais elle avait beau essayer de lui parler, le Serdaigle ne lâchait pas prise. Il fallut que le professeur Lensherr, attiré dans le couloir à cause du bruit, l'attrape et tire avec toute sa force pour qu'il se détache. Le Serpentard recula immédiatement en rampant sur le dos, le visage déformé par la terreur et les coups, alors que Bruce se débattait sous la poigne du professeur.

Natasha dû se mettre en face de lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir l'objet de sa rage, pour qu'il commence à se calmer. Elle lui murmura doucement, lui disant de se calmer, que tout allait bien. Puis Lensherr, refusant tout de même de lâcher l'élève, décida d'emmener tout ce petit monde à l'infirmerie tout en envoyant son patronus chercher le directeur.

Bruce reçu beaucoup d'heures de colles, et ses parents allaient être prévenus de la situation, enfin sa tante se corrigea Fury, et Bruce haussa les épaules. Il semblait épuisé et un peu amorphe, mais Tony le connaissait assez pour savoir que le brun commençait à s'en vouloir.

Lensherr discuta un instant avec le directeur et … ses enfants dans un coin de l'infirmerie, puis les deux adultes partirent. L'infirmière, après avoir soigné les mains du Serdaigle, les vira tous de son antre et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, sans savoir quoi faire. Encore une fois, ce fut Tony qui brisa le silence en commençant à marcher vers le parc les mains dans les poches.

 **\- Et sinon, avec Lensherr?**

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Une semaine plus tard, et les jumeaux étaient toujours le centre des discussions. Partout où ils allaient, les regards les suivaient, épiaient leur moindres faits et gestes.

C'était pire depuis le lundi et la publication de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier à leur sujet. Ce n'était pas en première page, pas un scandale méritant un étalage médiatique, mais c'était tout de même là et ça avait empiré les choses.

Les journalistes avaient apparemment eu accès au résultat du test de paternité passé ce week-end (une enquête avait été ouverte pour déterminer l'origine de la fuite) et avait révélé au monde sorcier les retrouvailles touchantes de cette famille. Bref, un étalage de niaiseries loin de la réalité.

Au moins Lensherr avait assumé ses responsabilités une fois le test revenu positif, et ils étaient allés au Ministère régulariser leur situation. Le professeur les avait officiellement reconnus et était devenu leur tuteur. Ils passeront donc les vacances d'été avec lui. Pour l'instant, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder leurs distances, et d'attendre cet été pour voir si une relation familiale pouvait être envisagée. N'empêche, de tous les professeurs il avait fallu que les jumeaux tombent sur celui qui faisait le plus peur, mais bon au moins il ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne au fond si le professeur Xavier l'aimait bien.

Wanda et Pietro aurait pu s'en sortir face à tous ces bouleversements, si seulement on les laissait tranquille. Tony ne supportait plus de les voir aussi mal d'être le centre de l'attention, observés comme des bêtes de foire.

Il décida d'agir durant un des repas. Ni le directeur ni Lensherr n'étaient là, ce qui arrangeait ses plans. Il se leva soudainement et s'adressa aux élèves de Serdaigle les plus proches, qui chuchotaient en regardant les deux deuxièmes années.

 **\- Hey vous! Oui vous! Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ?! Manger peut-être ?!**

 **\- Rassied toi Stark, on a déjà essayé ça sert à rien.** Rétorqua Bucky en ne levant même pas les yeux de son assiette. **Tu leur donnes encore plus envie de fouiller dans ce qui les regarde pas.**

 **\- Eh bah justement ! Vous voulez parler de la famille des autres, de choses qui ne vous regardent pas ?!** Il se mit debout sur le banc et s'adressait maintenant à toute la Grande Salle qui était devenue silencieuse après son intervention. **Eh bien je vais vous donner de quoi parler !**

 **\- Tony, arrêtes, tu n'as pas besoin de-**

 **\- Si Wanda, j'ai besoin de. Je supporte plus de voir ces retourne-merde parler de choses dont ils ne savent rien. En plus,** il se retourna vers la salle, **franchement leur histoire n'est pas super intéressante. Mon père est bien plus amusant ! Un génie, qui força son fils à devenir un génie à son tour, l'ignorant la moitié du temps et l'engueulant durant l'autre moitié. Surtout quand il a bu !**

 **\- Tony!** S'écria Pietro horrifié.

Sa sœur semblait sur le point de se lever pour faire descendre le Serdaigle, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir que Steve se levait lui aussi de son siège pour monter sur le banc.

 **\- Tu trouves ça intéressant ? Mon père aussi aimait bien l'alcool, au moins quand il était saoul il ne faisait de mal ni à ma mère ni à moi ! Après une sortie particulièrement mouvementé, à comprendre qu'il m'avait tabassé en public, il a juste, pouf, disparu ! On l'a jamais revu.**

Natasha se joignit à eux, suivie de Clint.

 **\- Moi j'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le voir mon père ! Ni ma mère d'ailleurs, ils m'ont abandonnée dans une poubelle en face d'un lycée.**

 **\- Oh moi j'avais au moins ma mère, mais il a fallu que mon père la tue en prenant le volant bourré. C'est drôle comme l'alcool fait partie de beaucoup de nos histoires quand même !**

 **\- Au moins ton père a l'excuse de ne pas l'avoir tué volontairement ! Le mien a tué ma mère lors d'une crise de colère, et en trois ans je ne suis jamais allé le voir en prison.**

Bruce haussa les épaules, comme pour enlever la gravité de ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était plus seulement les jumeaux qui étaient sous le choc, mais toute la Grande Salle. Wanda et Pietro semblait eux sur le point de pleurer.

 **\- Mes amis, je pense que vous me battez tous sur ce terrain. Mon père est juste extrêmement strict : la perfection ou rien. Je pense que je ne saurai pas ce qu'est l'amour sans ma mère.** Continua Thor avec un sourire contrit.

 **\- J'avoue que moi non plus je ne pourrais pas vous battre : je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils sont morts dans "des circonstances inconnues", quoi que ça veuille dire.**

 **\- Même chose pour moi, mon père est mort dans un banal accident. Rien de croustillant.**

 **\- Ah, je te bats de ce côté-là Bucky ! Mon père essayait tellement de régler les conflits de mon quartier, au détriment de sa famille, qu'il s'est fait tuer par un des gangs.**

 **\- Sam, c'est pas un concours.** Intervint Steve avant que ça dégénère.

 **\- Bon du coup, vous avez de nouveaux sujets sur lesquels discuter, ce n'est pas génial ? Bien plus marrants que l'histoire de Lensherr et des jumeaux. Alors maintenant, fermez là et laissez les tranquilles, vous serez choux.**

Tony se rassit, suivi de ses amis, et le silence perdura pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Quand le bruit reprit, il se permit de respirer à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils se joignent tous à lui ! Surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment eu une vie facile. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tous sentis attirés les uns par les autres, et avaient formé ce groupe

Il était stupidement fier de sa bande d'abrutis. Oh merde, maintenant les jumeaux pleuraient pour de bon. Vite, diversion !

 **\- Vous savez quoi, ces charognards m'ont coupé l'appétit.** Dit Natasha d'un air dégoûté. **On s'en va ?**

Presque tous sautèrent sur l'occasion et se levèrent. Wanda hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

 **\- On s'en va.**

À cet instant Tony sut, que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ils seraient toujours ensemble, toujours une équipe.

* * *

Hello! Je reviens sur cette histoire après … après plus de 5 mois? Je suis terriblement désolé! Mais bon, la vie réelle est parfois compliqué, que ça soit pour ma bêta ou pour moi.

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre! Petite note: Toutes les histoires familiales de nos chères petites têtes blondes sont repris des comics avec pour certains une petite adaptation à l'univers. Ce qui appuie la théorie que si tu veux devenir un super-héro, faut avoir une famille de merde et/ou décédée.

Un grand merci à ma bêta-readeuse Léanie, qui a finit par corriger ce chapitre sous la menace de me payer un restau si elle ne le faisait pas (je t'aime quand même sale pince). Merci aussi à Gaby qui m'a aider à construire un scénario cohérent!

A bientôt ! Petit teasing du prochain chapitre: on arrive à la fin du passage accéléré des années, le titre: **La Chute!**


	4. Troisième Chapitre

**TROISIÈME CHAPITRE: La chute**

 _Fin du mois de janvier 2008, milieu de cinquième année …_

Durant deux semaines, Tony ne dormit quasiment pas, et dût être forcé à manger. Il y était habitué, dès qu'il devenait vraiment passionné par un sujet, ça tournait rapidement à l'obsession. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée, c'était il y a un an quand il avait appris qu'il existait un sortilège pour faire voler un corps. Il avait cherché pendant plus d'un mois s'il existait un sort pour arriver à se faire léviter soit même, mais avait abandonné quand il avait compris qu'une telle chose n'existait pas. Cependant, il s'était promis que plus tard, quand il en aurait les capacités, il inventerait ce sort.

Son nouveau sujet d'obsession : Isgard.

Isgard avait été, il y avait deux ou trois centaines d'années, un village exclusivement sorcier. Mais il n'accueillait que l'élite, les familles au sang le plus pur, et aux croyances les plus fermés. Les né-moldus n'étaient pas reconnus comme des sorciers à l'époque, et le monde sorcier ne devait sous aucun prétexte se mélanger au monde moldu (les relations entre sorciers et moldus, peu importe leur nature étaient par exemple interdites). Cependant ça ne suffisait pas aux habitants d'Isgard : ils ne voulaient pas avoir à se cacher des êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les moldus, les sorciers devaient vivre au grand jour et en tant que leurs supérieurs. Et ceux qui n'accepteraient pas de se soumettre, seraient alors éliminés.

Telle était la vision d'Isgard, village caché dont personne ne connaissait la localisation en dehors de ses habitants et de ceux qu'ils invitaient à les rejoindre, et dont la taille grandissait au fil des années.

Les habitants d'Isgard avaient commencé à mener des actions en accord avec leurs croyances : des massacres de moldus furent commis, ainsi que des tortures inimaginables pour ceux qu'ils considéraient comme traîtres à la race supérieure des sorciers. Ils semèrent la terreur dans le monde magique et dans le monde moldu.

Mais heureusement, le village avait finalement été découvert il y a une centaine d'années, et ce fut au tour des habitants d'être massacrés. Les faibles, les vieillards et les enfants ne furent pas épargnés par la folie vengeresse des sorciers. Il n'y eut qu'un seul survivant, qui avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à son sang de géant : Thanos. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'osait prononcer son nom à voix haute, par superstition, il se faisait appeler l'Héritier d'Isgard. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant au moment de sa fuite, il avait grandi dans la haine des moldus et avait longtemps ruminer sa vengeance.

Une centaine d'années plus tard, l'Héritier d'Isgard faisait à nouveau retentir son nom. Ses origines du peuple géant lui conféraient une taille impressionnante et surtout une plus grande longévité. Il en avait pleinement profité pour prendre des forces et rassembler ceux qu'ils appelaient Les Disciples. À leurs yeux, il était élevé au rang de Dieu, les guidant vers le futur que la race supérieure des sorciers méritait.

Il avait ces derniers temps acquis un autre surnom : le Titan Fou. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à sa taille, mais aussi à sa manière de traiter ses ennemis : il les torturait pendant des heures, des jours et parfois même des semaines, et cela sans avoir recours à la magie. Il n'utilisait que sa force brute pour faire hurler ses victimes, car pour lui les moldus ne méritaient même pas d'être touchés par sa était un tyran, un monstre à l'esprit complètement détraqué et rempli de haine et de violence.

L'Héritier d'Isgard prenait depuis plusieurs années de plus en plus de pouvoir, et avait commencé des opérations de terreurs sur les mondes moldu et sorcier. Il visait les moldus ayant connaissance du monde magique, et souhaitant s'y intégrer. Il visait les grands sorciers qui favorisaient les échanges entre moldus et sorciers. Il éliminait tous ceux qui souhaitaient créer un pont entre ces deux mondes.

Ceux comme le père de Tony, qui avait été assassiné avec sa femme la nuit du 15 janvier 2008.

Tony avait évidemment entendu parler de l'Héritier d'Isgard avant cet événement, et de la guerre qui risquait d'éclater dans les prochaines années. Mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété, et à quinze ans, bien à l'abri à Poudlard et ayant ses propres problèmes personnels, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Personne n'aurait imaginé que les choses dégénéreraient aussi vite. Les assassinats s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse phénoménale dès le début de l'année 2008, comme si les quelques attaques précédentes n'avaient été qu'un échauffement. Le Ministère avait été débordé, surpassé.

L'Âge de terreur commençait.

Et Tony comptait bien en être un des acteurs. Le Ministère étant corrompu et n'ayant pas voulu voir la menace, une "société secrète" avait été créé depuis plusieurs années, en prévision de ce jour : le S.H.I.E.L.D., la Société contre l'Héritier d'Isgard Et Les Disciples. Le directeur Fury la dirigeait, et lui en avait parlé après lui avoir annoncé la mort de ses parents. Avec ses capacités exceptionnelles, il était la parfaite recrue.

Il entrerait dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. à la fin de sa septième année, et participerait à la guerre qui avait été déclenchée.

Et il vengerait ses parents.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _POV LOKI_

 _Une semaine avant la fin d'été 2008 et sa rentrée en septième année …_

Ses pensées ne semblaient plus avancer, comme tournant au ralenti, une sensation avec laquelle il n'était pas familière. Comment … Il ne comprenait pas.

Les papiers s'étalaient sous ses yeux, sur le bureau de … non, pas son père s'il devait croire ce qu'il lisait. L'information faisait petit à petit son chemin dans son cerveau, sous le silence pesant de la pièce. Une seule question résonnait dans sa tête, un seul mot tournait en boucle. Et quand Odin entra dans son bureau et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris face à sa présence, ce fut ce mot qui franchit ses lèvres.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Sa voix tremblait, et peut-être qu'il pleurait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le soupir d'Odin en avait, son expression lasse avait de l'importance. Il avait toujours cet air là avec lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un problème qui lui donnait une migraine. Alors pourquoi amener sciemment ce problème dans sa maison ?

 **\- Loki, tu n'aurais pas dû fou-**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Le coupa-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait toujours, mais il ne pleurait plus. Face au manque de réponse et de réaction de l'adulte, la colère commençait à prendre le pas sur la tristesse et le choc, se mélangeant avec l'incompréhension et créant un cocktail qui serait sûrement bientôt explosif.

 **\- Quelle est exactement ta question Loki ?**

La surprise fit un peu reculer la colère, pour quelques précieuses secondes.

 **\- Q-Quoi ?**

 **\- Que veux-tu exactement demander par "pourquoi" ?** Reformula-t-il en articulant lentement, comme parlant à un enfant mettant du temps à comprendre une consigne simple.

Comme s'il était stupide. Comme s'il ne méritait pas un minimum de considération. Non, même dans cette situation, Loki n'avait droit qu'à l'air ennuyé de l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

Comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une nuisance.

 **\- Ce que je veux demander par "** _ **pourquoi"**_ **?** Cracha-t-il. **Oh, je supposais que c'était assez simple à comprendre, mais j'avais oublié que la subtilité n'était pas votre fort,** _ **Père**_ **.** Il fit lentement le tour du bureau pour se mettre face à Odin tout en parlant. **Mais je vais tenter d'être plus clair : D'abord,** _ **pourquoi**_ **m'avoir adopté ? Puis,** _ **pourquoi**_ **me l'avoir caché pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai d'autres questions, évidemment, mais celles-ci sont les plus importantes.**

Il contrôlait sa voix et sa colère à grand mal, cachant la deuxième sous une couche de mépris froid et de sarcasme. Il avait l'impression d'être un être de glace et de feu, sa rage prenant tour à tour les apparences de ces deux éléments. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que les flammes impétueuses prennent l'avantage.

 **\- Je vais donc y répondre dans l'ordre.** Répondit Odin en soupirant, apparemment inconscient de la fureur qu'il déclenchait. **En tant que Chef de la puissante et vieille Famille Odinson, j'ai des responsabilités. L'une d'entre elles est de fournir un héritier à ma lignée. Malheureusement, nous avons découvert plusieurs années après notre mariage que Frigga ne pouvait concevoir d'enfant. La solution a été l'adoption. Maintenant pourquoi nous ne t'avons rien dit ? Pour te protéger de la vérité évidemment, quel bien cela t'aurait-il fait de savoir ? Regarde maintenant le résultat, dans quels états cela t'a-t-il mis. Tu n'avais aucun droit de fouiller dans mes affaires, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.** Finit Odin d'une voix réprobatrice, comme s'il grondait un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

Loki rit, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Même maintenant il n'avait pas droit au respect qu'il méritait, même maintenant il était traité comme un bambin. Si Odin voulait vraiment le "protéger de la vérité", alors ça voudrait dire qu'il éprouvait un minimum de compassion pour lui. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas, quand on voyait la réaction qu'il avait face à son désespoir. Si ça avait été Thor à sa place, il- Thor ?

 **\- Et comment mon jeune** _ **frère**_ **est-il venu au monde? Est-il le fruit d'une intervention divine, ou est-il l'enfant d'un autre tout comme moi?**

Aussitôt le visage d'Odin se ferma complètement, ne montrant ni lassitude ni désapprobation, signifiant que Loki avait touché un problème du doigt.

 **\- Thor est mon fils biologique.**

Le vieux bougre ne mentait pas, il le sentait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne faisait qu'omettre une vérité … Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans la tête du jeune homme, et cette fois-ci son rire fut incontrôlable, presque maniaque.

 **\- Oh, comme c'est amusant ! Thor, le fils bâtard du Chef de la grande Famille Odinson ! C'est de** _ **cela**_ **que vous vouliez me "protéger", pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir le scandale éclater au grand jour ! Un enfant adopté, c'est acceptable, mais un bâtard ! Mais dans tous les cas, ça explique la préférence que vous lui avez toujours portée : illégitime ou non Thor était toujours plus votre fils que moi.** Le rire avait disparu à la fin de sa phrase, ne laissant que le froid alors qu'il était arrivé en face de l'adulte.

 **-** **Tu es mon fils, au même titre que Thor. Nous t'avons élevé, de la même façon que lui et-**

 **\- Oh, ne me faites pas rire ! Tout prend sens maintenant, pourquoi vous avez préféré Thor toutes ces années, parce que peu importe à quel point vous avez prétendu m'aimer, vous n'auriez jamais fait de moi votre héritier face à lui ! Tout n'a été que mensonges, dès le début.** Il avait d'abord hurlé, avant que sa voix ne finissent en murmure à la dernière phrase.

 **\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton père, que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu vas m'écouter ! Il n'y a jamais eu de différence entre Thor et toi, et si dans le futur je l'aurais pas choisis comme héritier cela n'aurait été que parce que ce rôle te correspondrait moins qu'à lui, et-**

 **\- Mais vous, écoutez-vous** _ **Père**_ **! Me "correspondrait moins qu'à lui," mais pour quelles raisons ? Parce que je ne suis pas votre fils biologique ? Parce que je suis allé à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor ? Parce que je ne corresponds pas à vos valeurs, vos attentes ? Parce que je suis sur le chemin pour devenir une honte pour vous ?**

 **\- Tu as toujours été une honte pour cette famille Loki ! Si tu avais suivis le chemin que je t'avais choisis, si-**

 **\- Si j'avais été votre marionnette vous voulez dire ! Mais comment aurais-je pu faire cela, quand tout ce que je faisais était accueilli par du dédain et du mépris ? Quand tout ce que faisait mon cher** _ **frère**_ **était accueilli avec joie et fierté, et que l'échec n'était traité que comme un erreur de parcours?! Comment aurais-je pu devenir ce que vous vouliez de moi, quand vous ne m'avez jamais réellement aimé ?!**

La gifle partie sans qu'aucun ne le prévoit, mais le claquement résonna soudainement dans le silence.

Cela faisait des années qu'Odin n'avait pas porté la main sur lui, et Loki aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était parce qu'il le considérait comme trop mature pour ça mais il connaissait la vérité : l'adulte était juste devenu insensible à tout ce qu'il faisait. Chacune de ses actions étaient aujourd'hui accueillie avec une indifférence lasse, comme s'il n'était de toute façon qu'un cas désespéré ne méritant que le minimum d'attention.

Loki n'avait plus eu le droit au respect d'Odin depuis longtemps, et peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais eu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Loki transplana et laissa derrière lui le manoir Odinson, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait certainement jamais.

* * *

... Bon bah voilà pour le pivot! Super non? ... Au moins on apprend plein de chose grâce à tout ce drama!

Anecdocte: quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, Infinity War n'était pas encore sorti. En faite tout le scénario date d'avant la sortie de Thor: Ragnarok donc Hela ne sera pas la soeur de Loki et Thor par exemple, mais peut être que les nouveaux personnages feront une apparition plus tard!

Encore merci à ma super bêta Léanie qui corrige mes sales fautes, et à Gaby qui m'a aider à construire un scénario cohérent!

On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 4, petit teasier il est nommé: Le point de départ.


	5. Quatrième chapitre

**QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE : Le point de départ**

 _POV Tony_

 _1er septembre 2008, rentrée en sixième année …_

Tony était en retard, mais il arriva à monter dans le train quelques minutes avant le départ. Soupirant de soulagement, il avança tranquillement dans le couloir, vérifiant compartiment après compartiment pour retrouver ses amis.

Il regardait d'ailleurs par la fenêtre d'une des portes tout en marchant quand son inattention le fit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais reconnu immédiatement la silhouette face à lui. Il releva un peu la tête (cet enfoiré faisait quelques centimètres de plus que lui) (rigolez pas, il n'était pas petit il n'avait juste pas fini sa croissance) et rencontra les yeux verts du Serpentard.

Il s'attendit à une remarque acerbe, à un commentaire mauvais, mais Loki se contenta de le regarder quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de le contourner. Tony le suivit du regard, se retournant même, sous le choc devant le manque de réaction du plus vieux. À dire vrai, il avait eu l'air assez fatigué, des cernes noires immenses sous ses yeux …

Tony se reprit, il n'allait certainement pas commencer à s'inquiéter pour _lui_! D'accord il avait un léger syndrome du sauveur (qui se voyait surtout avec les plus jeunes de la bande) mais il ne devait certainement pas l'appliquer à un des méchants de l'histoire. Et puis ces cernes ne devaient pas être si horrible que ça, c'était juste qu'avec son extrême pâleur elles ressortaient. Voilà.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de vouloir sauver le monde, vraiment.

Sauf que lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, il comprit qu'un truc n'allait pas. Clint, Peter et Pietro alignait blague sur blague, ce qu'ils ne faisaient que quand ils étaient mal-à-l'aise ou que quelqu'un n'allait pas bien. Parfois même les deux, comme à ce moment-là. Thor ne semblait pas dans son assiette, et c'était apparemment lui la cause de ce malaise s'il en croyait les regards discrets que lui jetaient Natasha, Wanda et Bruce alors que Steve, Bucky et Sam le regardait clairement avec de l'inquiétude (la subtilité et eux, ça faisait trois mille).

Au bout de quelques minutes à observer leur manège, il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

 **\- Bon d'accord, c'est quoi le problème ? Au passage Thor, tu as une mine affreuse.**

Le blond sembla sur le point de protester, mais son expression orageuse se transforma en sourire triste alors qu'il soupira en baissant la tête.

 **\- Ce n'est rien Anthony, je ne veux pas te déranger. De plus, les autres ont été clairs : le sujet ne vous intéresse pas.**

Tony ne mit pas longtemps à additionner la mine fatiguée des deux frères Odinson au clair inconfort de ses amis.

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frangin ?**

Thor se redressa, surpris.

 **\- Eh bien, oui. Comment … ?**

 **\- Oh, je l'ai croisé en vous cherchant, il avait le même air déterré que toi, j'ai juste fait le lien. Et c'est un des seuls trucs dont les autres veulent pas trop parler, à juste raison sûrement.**

Thor afficha un air soulagé, qui cette fois-ci étonna Tony.

 **\- Alors il est dans le train …**

 **\- Tu ne le savais pas ?**

 **\- Il y a eu … une dispute entre Loki et mon père. C'était il y a deux semaines, et il n'est pas rentré depuis.**

Le Serdaigle passa de surpris à dubitatif.

 **\- Quoi, il a juste pu … partir, comme ça ?**

 **\- Il est majeur, et il a assez sur son compte pour vivre seul sans travailler pendant un certain temps, alors oui il est juste … parti. J'avais peur … Je ne savais pas s'il viendrait à l'école.**

Tony avait en effet totalement oublié que la majorité sorcière était à dix-sept ans. Le Gryffondor semblait juste résigné face à la situation, et complètement vidé de son énergie. Tony n'appréciait pas Loki, et comprenait vraiment la réaction des autres qui préféraient éviter le sujet, mais n'aimait pas savoir que Thor n'allait pas bien.

Il avait bien envie de lui dire que son frère ne méritait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Le blond savait que Loki n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et ils n'étaient plus proches depuis maintenant de longues années, mais … c'était toujours son frère. Et apparemment, ça justifiait le fait que Thor soit toujours très protecteur avec lui, et s'inquiète. Tony ne pouvait pas comprendre, évidemment, mais il pouvait accepter cette idée et le soutenir.

Cependant, il décida de ne pas plus insister pour ne pas mettre mal-à-l'aise les autres, et déclencher une unième dispute sur ce sujet. Malheureusement, les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir compatir pour lui : pour eux il devait simplement le laisser tomber. Wanda et Pietro particulièrement ne voulaient pas entendre parler de Loki : même si cette histoire pendant leur deuxième année s'était plutôt bien finie, le Serpentard était quand même allé trop loin.

Les jumeaux changèrent d'ailleurs rapidement le sujet pour donner des nouvelles de leur famille qui se composait doucement. Ils avaient passé leur deuxième été chez Lensherr, et même si tout se passait toujours de manière un peu maladroite le professeur faisait de son mieux pour être un bon tuteur (il était un peu tôt pour dire un bon père).

Et surprise, cet été le professeur Xavier avait emménagé avec eux chez Lensherr ! Enfin, pas vraiment une surprise puisque tout le monde à l'école se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux profs. C'était même devenu une plaisanterie dans le château, mais le groupe d'amis promis de ne pas divulguer l'information. Dans tous les cas, les jumeaux s'étaient vite fais à cet ajout dans leur vie, Charles apportant la joie et l'insouciance qui manquait tant à Erik et créant un bon équilibre.

Tony soupira en écoutant distraitement la conversation partire dans plusieurs directions, et se demanda si de véritables surprises l'attendaient cette année.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Samedi 27 septembre 2008 …_

 **\- Bruce, Brucyy !** Tony agita le bras devant son ami afin d'avoir son attention complète, et fut satisfait de le voir enfin se tourner vers lui. **Si tu continues à serrer le poing comme ça, tu vas finir par casser ton verre.**

L'autre Serdaigle ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de finalement poser le dit verre avec un sourire contrit. Tony hocha la tête, essayant d'être encourageant et d'engager la conversation pour empêcher son camarade de retourner à son observation morose de la table des Poufsouffles. Enfin plus précisément, du duo inséparable que formait Natasha et Clint.

Tony soupira intérieurement en voyant que sa tentative de distraction ne marcha pas, complètement désespéré de voir arriver la fin de cette situation tendue. Oh, il n'y avait pas eu de disputes à proprement parler, et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être ça le problème. Il capta depuis la table voisine un regard de Clint vers Bruce, qui bien que pas hostile pour un sou était … lui aussi morose. Natasha devait certainement être en train de lui parler de Bruce.

Ce dernier et Clint avaient toujours étés amis même s'ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, mais les choses avaient un peu dégénérées l'année dernière. Le Serdaigle et Natasha s'étaient rapprochés dans le courant de leur cinquième année, et se tournaient maintenant sérieusement autour depuis plusieurs mois. Clint essayait d'être encourageant face à leur relation naissante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Et Tony ne pouvait que le comprendre : il avait lui-même été jaloux de la complicité de la rousse et du Poufsouffle depuis le début de leur scolarité, et Clint avait le droit de paniquer face à l'éloignement de sa meilleure amie.

Et de l'autre côté, Bruce aussi souffrait de la situation. Sa relation avec Nat' était encore vacillante, en construction, et il était jaloux de la complicité entre les deux amis d'enfance. Pour l'instant rien n'avait explosé, mais Tony sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Mais même si Bruce était son ami le plus proche, et Clint son camarade de bouffonneries, il était surtout inquiet pour Natasha. La Serpentarde était tiraillée entre son meilleur ami, et son peut-être-futur-petit-ami. Elle était perdue, et ça se comprenait, alors Tony allait essayer d'être là pour la soutenir quand ça exploserait. Surtout que Bruce avait beau être un ami génial, ses crises de colère était quelque chose qu'il fallait craindre : c'était comme s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement une véritable distraction fut créée avec l'arrivée du courrier. Pendant que Bruce lisait son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, Tony fit le tri dans les différentes lettres qu'il avait reçues, et grogna en voyant une nouvelle lettre d'Obadiah.

Tony soupira en ouvrait la missive et se força à la lire. À la base, Obadiah Stane était un ami de la famille, un associé de son père et il avait même prit la tête de Stark Industries après la mort de ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que "l'héritier légitime" soit en âge de la reprendre. Mais là résidait le problème : Tony ne voulait pas reprendre l'entreprise, ni même en faire partie. Et pour Obadiah, ce n'était pas acceptable : qu'il ne récupère pas le rôle de PDG passait encore (le Serdaigle était persuadé que l'adulte serait même très heureux de continuer à jouer ce rôle) mais il avait besoin du jeune homme et du génie propre aux Stark pour rester à la pointe de l'innovation. Oui il avait sous ses ordres parmi les meilleurs inventeurs du monde, mais personne n'égalait Tony. Et surtout, l'image de la firme dépendait des membres de la famille Stark avant tout, alors s'il n'y en avait plus en son sein …

Seulement le sorcier en avait décidé tout autrement : oui il aimait la science, l'ingénierie, inventer … Mais ! Ses rêves avaient changé, prenant un nouveau virage après la mort de ses parents. Il voulait devenir Auror, et mettre son génie au service de la protection des populations. Il mélangerait la haute technologie aux plus grands sortilèges pour créer un monde plus sûr pour tous. Enfin, une fois la guerre gagnée évidemment, avant ça il concentrerait tous ses efforts sur Thanos, pour l'amener à sa fin et venger ses parents. Il sera Auror et membre du S.H.I.E.L.D., participant à l'offensive contre l'Héritier d'Isgard et les Disciples à la fois ouvertement et secrètement.

Il pourrait tout simplement se contenter d'ignorer Obadiah, et attendre de recevoir son héritage à sa majorité pour commencer ses études, mais évidemment les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Tony voulait quelque chose de Stane, et ce dernier s'en servait pour faire pression : l'abandon de la création d'armes par Stark Industries. Il avait déjà tellement à faire contre la guerre faisant rage dans le monde magique, il ne voulait pas en plus participer indirectement à celles du monde moldu. Il voyait les conséquences qu'elle avait sur les gens, que ça soit dans les journaux, chez certains de ses camarades qui avaient perdu des membres de leur famille, ou même la mort de ses propres parents.

Ce dernier événement lui avait ouvert les yeux, et depuis il s'était plusieurs fois disputé avec l'actuel PDG de Stark Industries pour qu'il arrête la production d'armement militaire. Obadiah lui avait finalement offert un marché : s'il mettait son génie au service de l'entreprise, alors son souhait serait exaucé. Et Tony était donc depuis plusieurs mois bloqué face à ce dilemme, complètement perdu sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Devenir Auror et protéger les populations comme il en rêvait, ou abandonner ce but pour mettre en place ses nouvelles valeurs et suivre ainsi les traces et les volontés de son père? Il ne savait pas, et chaque semaine qui passait Stane se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il avait un choix à faire avant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Tony jeta la lettre sur la table en grognant, n'en ayant lu que la moitié. C'était largement suffisant pour que la colère monte, générée par ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le poursuivait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait à lire ces lettres, continuait d'espérer que par miracle Stane comprendrait enfin et le laisserait tranquille. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en fermant les yeux, sentant un vilain mal de crâne venir.

 **\- Tony ? Ça va ?**

Il releva la tête brusquement pour jeter un regard noir à Bruce.

 **\- À ton avis ?!** Aboya-t-il.

Il se leva brusquement avant même d'avoir une réponse, et partie rageusement de la Grande Salle en essayant d'ignorer le regard blessé de son ami.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Tony marchait depuis maintenant vingt minutes au hasard dans les couloirs du château, essayant de faire baisser sa rage par cet exercice. À la colère s'ajoutait aussi un peu de culpabilité. Il devra certainement s'excuser auprès de Bruce quand il le reverrait, étant parti sans explication après lui avoir répondu sèchement.

Surtout que son camarade ne s'était qu'inquiété pour lui, après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de son ami s'il avait reçu une lettre enrageante d'Obadiah, qui l'avait mis d'une humeur massacrante. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le nombre de ces lettres augmentait, passant d'une par semaine à une tous les deux jours.

Il accéléra le pas en y repensant, grinçant des dents. Les couloirs se succédaient les uns après les autres, et tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dans la partie abandonné de l'Aile Nord. Il ne savait pas où il allait, et finalement il n'allait certainement nulle part en particulier. Un peu comme sa vie.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement en grognant. Non, il ne devait pas commencer à s'apitoyer sur lui-même: la colère était une chose, la déprime en était une autre. La première lui permettait d'avancer, lui donnait une motivation pour trouver une solution, alors que l'apitoiement le freinait.

Il devait réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire tout en marchant pour échapper à son trop plein d'émotion et remettre son esprit au clair.

Malheureusement, malgré tout son génie aucune solution ne venait à lui, et sa rage s'accumulait jusqu'à atteindre un niveau critique. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'évacuer, il devait-

Prit d'une idée soudaine, Tony ouvrit la première porte se présentant à lui. Il observa quelques secondes son environnement : il se trouvait dans une salle de classe abandonnée, si on en croyait la poussière s'amoncelant partout. Parfait, pensa-t-il en lançant un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce.

Il attrapa la chaise la plus proche et la lança de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Il fit subir le même sort à d'autres sièges, tout en frappant dans des tables. Plusieurs meubles furent détruits pendant les dix minutes qu'il passa dans la pièce, alors qu'il laissait parfois échapper des cris de rage.

Le Serdaigle finit par se calmer et alla s'appuyer contre la colonne d'une des fenêtres faisant face à la porte, reprenant son souffle. Son animosité se taisait suite à son éclat, pour l'instant. Il savait que ce n'était que temporaire, mais au moins il serait tranquille pendant un temps et pourrait réfléchir sereinement.

Tony prit une grande inspiration et décida qu'il devait cesser d'y penser, sous peine de s'énerver et de devoir à nouveau se défouler. Il répara les dégâts causés à la salle tout en avançant jusqu'à la porte. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la pièce, ayant assez confiance en ses capacités pour ne pas avoir à vérifier que tout était en ordre. De toute façon ce n'était qu'une salle abandonnée au milieu d'une aile abandonnée du château, pas de quoi paniquer.

Il sortit, se sentant plus léger qu'à son entrée, mais sans savoir …

 _POV Loki_

… Sans savoir qu'un certain Serpentard avait été depuis le début dans la pièce, et avait assisté à son déchaînement de colère.

Loki ne bougea pas pendant un moment, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir et victime des effets secondaires de sa récente crise d'angoisse. Cette dernière était la cause de sa présence ici : cette salle de classe perdue et abandonnée était son refuge quand la pression devenait trop forte. Il était en plein dans le processus retour au calme intérieur quand la porte s'était ouverte brusquement.

Le septième année avait eu la chance d'être placé vers l'avant de la salle, derrière ce qui avait été le bureau du professeur et était donc caché à la vue de l'intru, la porte se trouvant à l'opposé de sa position. Ce fut alors que l'Apocalypse se déclencha.

Il entendit des coups, des cris de rage, des meubles que l'on envoyait s'écraser contre les murs. Une chaise était même passée au-dessus du bureau et avait explosé contre le tableau, heureusement assez loin de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas touché par de trop gros débris. Tout ce capharnaüm avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer immédiatement ce qu'il restait de sa crise d'angoisse, et il était resté complètement figé sous la surprise et l'effroi.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui avaient semblé des heures, il avait entendu "la bête" se calmer et se diriger la respiration haletante vers les fenêtres. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'était retourné pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le bureau, et d'abord son regard fut attiré par les dégâts : la pièce qui était devenu son havre de paix semblait avoir été frappée par une tornade ! Il tourna son regard vers le malotru qui avait osé saccager l'endroit, et ne put que retenir un hoquet de surprise : Tony Stark ! Un des stupides amis de ce stupide Thor. Il savait que cette voix lui était familière, mais il n'avait pas pu la reconnaître tant elle avait été déformée par la rage.

Il voulut faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, se moquer de lui, mais il avait hésité, pourquoi exactement il ne le savait pas. Peut-être à cause de la posture vulnérable qu'il avait prise, debout en face d'une des colonnes, le front pressé contre la pierre alors qu'il fermait les yeux ? Après tout, attaquer une personne déjà à terre, sans même un public, où était l'intérêt ?

Son hésitation avait laissé le temps au Serdaigle de retrouver ses esprits, et ce fut par réflexe que Loki se cacha à nouveau entièrement derrière le meuble quand il bougea. Un sursaut lui échappa quand la chaise (ou ce qu'il en restait) s'éleva dans les airs à quelques pas de lui pour se réparer tout en repassant de l'autre côté du bureau. Il ne s'autorisa à respirer normalement qu'après avoir entendu la porte se fermer.

Il était maintenant seul au milieu de la pièce, cette dernière étant à nouveau telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Le Serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté, les questions se bousculant sous son crâne, avec une en premier plan : Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Stark?

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Samedi 11 octobre 2008 …_

Loki lisait tranquillement, assis sur le "bureau du professeur", dos contre le mur avec une jambe étendue tandis que l'autre repliée servait d'appui pour son livre. Il était complètement détendu, bien à l'abri dans son refuge.

Si Loki avait choisi cette salle en particulier, c'était parce qu'elle le fascinait. De forme rectangulaire, le long mur en face de la porte était percé d'ouverture sur toute sa longueur sous la forme de magnifiques arcades. Entre chacune d'entre elle était placée une colonne de pierre sur lesquelles s'enroulait du lierre. Outre le côté esthétique, le plus intéressant était l'absence de vitre : la pièce conservait sa chaleur grâce à un sort ingénieux qui permettait à l'air extérieur d'entrer dans la pièce, mais qui le réchauffait avant. Fascinant, vraiment. Cela permettait d'avoir des courants d'air, ce qui était vraiment agréable, et de profiter des sons ambiants du parc : le bruissement des feuilles, le chant des oiseaux, le son de la pluie, … Tout cela permettait à Loki de se sentir complètement à l'aise.

Ici il n'avait pas à mettre de masque, chose qu'il était obligé de faire jusqu'à son dortoir même. Il avait plusieurs fois envisagé d'installer ses quartiers ici, mais ça augmentait le risque d'être découvert. Au moins comme ceci, il avait la paix quand il le souhaitait.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Serdaigle ne vienne à nouveau troubler le calme de ces lieux.

Stark entra en furie, comme la semaine précédente, mais plutôt que de s'acharner sur le mobilier il fonça directement vers la fenêtre (qui n'en était pas vraiment une) face à la porte. Loki l'entendait respirer bruyamment, comme s'il avait couru. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir revenir ici, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Partir discrètement tant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Non, après tout c'était _sa_ pièce à lui, si le brun en voulait une il n'avait qu'à en chercher une autre.

Lui demander de partir ? Loki hésitait, la curiosité le poussait à chercher à découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Le Serdaigle était une curiosité en lui-même, un vrai paradoxe de son point de vue : il était un de membres les plus agaçants de cette bande d'idiots, mais il était aussi un de ceux qu'il détestait le moins. À comprendre : le Serdaigle pouvait être supportable, voir amusant quand il n'avait pas envie de le frapper (c'est-à-dire peu souvent).

Il décida d'intervenir avec nonchalance, tout en retournant à sa lecture :

 **\- Avant que tu ne recommences à hurler et à tout détruire, j'aimerais attirer ton attention sur ma présence, pour qu'au moins tu ne lances rien de manière malencontreuse dans ma direction.**

 _POV Tony_

Tony sursauta tellement qu'il trébucha et faillit tomber, mais heureusement pour lui (et sa dignité) il réussit à se rattraper au rebord de la fenêtre et surtout à retenir un cri d'effroi. Il se retourna, une main sur le cœur en espérant que ça l'obligerait à ralentir, et ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration en voyant qu'il avait bien reconnu la voix.

Loki Je-suis-le-plus-grand-des-enfoirés Odinson (oui, il était certain que c'était son deuxième prénom) était bien confortablement installé sur le bureau au fond de la salle, un bouquin à la main.

 **\- Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?!** S'écria-t-il sans réfléchir, encore un peu sous le choc.

 **\- Ça va parfaitement bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi aveugle à ton environnement qu'une talpa.** **(une QUOI ?)**

C'était en grande partie pour ça que Tony le détestait, pour cette faculté qu'il avait de retourner absolument tout ce qu'on disait contre lui. Mais il était lui aussi doué à ce jeu-là.

 **\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne se planquer ici.**

Loki finit par relever les yeux de son livre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air supérieur.

 **\- Je ne me "planque" pas, Stark.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu étais là la semaine dernière, si j'ai bien compris ? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu, alors je me demande où tu étais caché.**

Son ton narquois lui valut un regard noir en réponse, et il se sentit bêtement fier de lui. Énerver Loki avait toujours été une activité plaisante mais il en avait très peu eu l'occasion ces derniers temps, le serpent se faisant discret cette année. C'était à se demander quel sale coup il préparait.

Malheureusement, son amusement fut de courte durée et Loki reprit une expression amusée et dédaigneuse :

 **\- J'étais effectivement là, et j'ai assisté à … comment pourrais-je le décrire ? Ta crise ? Ton caprice ? Qu'importe, c'était vraiment très divertissant.**

Tony serra les poings, ne souhaitant pas montrer que la colère commençait doucement à monter. Ou plutôt, à remonter, après tout s'il était revenu aujourd'hui, c'était pour une raison.

Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait la rage revenir sans rien pouvoir faire.

 **\- La ferme.** Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Mais Loki ne sembla pas comprendre le danger car son sourire s'agrandit. Il descendit du bureau en un mouvement souple, et se mit à marcher dans la pièce comme la putain de diva qu'il était.

 **\- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu causer un tel emportement. Des problèmes dans votre cher groupe d'ami ? Des querelles familiales ?** Le Serpentard continua, sans réaliser qu'il dépassait les limites, ou alors il s'en fichait. **Je pense avoir entendu un nom parmi tous ces cris de bête enragée : Stene? Ah non, Stane! Je-**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque Tony le saisit brutalement par le col et le plaqua contre une des colonnes. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. D'abord Obadiah qui lui avait envoyé une lettre par _jour_ cette semaine, et maintenant Loki qui s'amusait de ses problèmes ! Il était au-delà de la colère.

 **\- La ferme!**

Loki, une fois le choc passé, garda un masque mesquin, mais Tony pouvait voir que la colère commençait à monter chez lui aussi.

 **\- Alors, on a du mal à se contrôler ? Ce Stane doit vraiment avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer une corbeille de fruits ?**

 **\- Moi au moins j'ai pas été viré de chez moi !**

D'accord, ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais il était trop en colère pour penser de manière cohérente. Il sembla taper juste, puisque que la fureur remplaça l'amusement chez Loki, qui cracha presque :

 **\- Ça serait en effet difficile, puisque tu n'as plus de parents pour te "virer" !**

Tony leva le poing alors que Loki allait se saisir de sa baguette, mais le coup s'abattit sur le mur à côté de sa tête. Le Serdaigle ne pouvait pas le frapper, Thor lui en voudrait trop. Il souffla de rage avant de s'écrier :

 **\- Je ne comprends pas comment Thor peut encore s'inquiéter pour un connard comme toi !**

Le visage du Serpentard, qui avait eu l'air surpris quand le coup ne le frappa pas, se transforma pour ne laisser que de la colère pure sur ses traits. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé.

 **\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il m'a fait !**

Tony fut tellement surpris qu'il le lâcha et recula. Il n'avait jamais vu Loki crier ! Il semblait constamment garder un masque, et quand son visage n'exprimait pas l'ennui c'était pour passer par toutes les nuances du mépris et de l'amusement malsain. Il l'avait vu quelques fois agacé, tout au plus!

Il se reprit cependant très vite et répondit avec autant de rage que le Serpentard.

 **\- Ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Après ce que** _ **toi**_ **tu lui as fait subir toutes ces années, c'est un miracle qu'il tienne toujours à toi, et veuille te protéger ! Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de la chance que t'as ?! Nan, t'es bien trop occupé à être un connard égoïste et prétentieux ! Putain, je m'arracherais un bras pour avoir un frère comme le tien !**

Sa colère sonnait un peu désespéré sur la fin, et s'il n'avait pas un immense contrôle sur lui-même il savait que les larmes auraient commencé à monter. Il se sentait ridicule de s'emporter comme ça, mais il en avait besoin. C'était pour se défouler qu'il était venu à la base ! Mais bon, se montrer faible en face de l'ennemi n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée non plus.

 **\- Me** _ **protéger**_ **? Tout ce que cet imbécile a toujours fait c'est me discréditer aux yeux du monde ! Alors, je te le laisse mon** _ **cher frère**_ **! Avec grand plaisir !**

Ah bah ça pour une surprise. Il s'attendait à du mépris, à des moqueries, mais pas à une réponse de la même tonalité que la sienne !

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux haletants, et Tony sentait le calme revenir à lui au fur et à mesure que sa respiration se calmait, et ça semblait aussi être le cas pour Loki. Il sursauta quand le Serpentard eut un court ricanement et le fixa, complètement incompréhensif. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

Loki eut un sourire en coin, avant de répondre à son regard interrogateur :

 **\- Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tony n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà un masque d'indifférence apparut sur les traits de l'autre. Le vert-et-argent le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de le dépasser pour atteindre la porte alors que le Serdaigle le suivait des yeux, incrédule.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul qu'il réalisa ce que Loki voulait dire, et surtout réalisa qu'il avait raison, cet enfoiré. Se crier dessus, ça faisait un bien fou.

* * *

Et voilà enfin on entre dans le vif du sujet avec un très long chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!

Alors, comme je suis complètement folle j'ai voulu faire un plan de la salle pour que vous ayez un visuel de ce que je décrivais, puis c'est partie en 3D … Voilà le lien, n'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses: (nsa38).(casimages).(com/img/2017/05/02/170502034952261242).(jpg)

Le seul point que j'aime pas c'est le bureau du prof, imaginez le droit et avec une couleur sombre et vous y serez! Ah, et évidemment les fenêtre sont en réalité de magnifiques arcades en pierre (on y croit).

Merci encore à Léanie sans qui cette histoire serait illisible! Et bien entendu merci à vous qui lisez et commentez. A bientôt!


	6. Cinquième chapitre

**CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE: Les tâtonnements**

 _POV Loki_

 _Dimanche 05 octobre 2008 …_

Une semaine après leur première conversation, Loki eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que _sa_ pièce était déjà occupée quand il voulut lire un peu au calme (non, ni la salle commune ni le dortoir n'étaient assez calmes, et ne pensez même pas à suggérer la bibliothèque : pleine de monde). Et avec le recul, plus tard il s'avouera avec embarras que sa réaction tendit vers le caprice. Mais le Serpentard avait ses raisons il n'appréciait vraiment pas que le Serdaigle empiète sur son lieu de refuge, son territoire. Surtout qu'apparemment, Tony était revenu plusieurs fois dans la salle sans que Loki ne l'y croise durant la semaine.

Stark se défendit de manière tout aussi immature que lui au moins : il lui dit que cette salle lui plaisait, que quelque chose l'y attirait et l'apaisait. Et que s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à s'en trouver une autre pour bouquiner. Sauf que le Serpentard aimait cet endroit pour les mêmes raisons, alors ils étaient donc piégés.

Loki venait ici pour ne voir personne, et en particulier pour ne pas voir la bande d'idiots qui servait de cour à ce _cher_ Thor. Depuis la rentrée, il avait cessé de chercher par tous les moyens à rendre la vie de ses camarades infernale, en partie parce qu'il évitait ses cibles préférées. Il ne savait pas si le blond était au courant des raisons de son départ de la maison familiale, et ne voulait au fond pas le savoir. Il était juste fatigué, et voulait la paix. Mais bien évidemment, il devait maintenant supporter la présence de cet imbécile de Stark, qui se croyait plus malin que tout le monde. Avec une arrogance pareille, étonnant qu'il n'ai pas finit à Gryffondor avec l'autre blond.

Une fois un peu plus calmes, et voyant qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, ils réfléchirent quelque temps à une sorte de "planning" où chacun aurait des horaires durant lesquels la salle serait à lui. Mais Loki rejeta finalement l'idée : il voulait venir ici quand il le voulait, et surtout il ne pouvait prédire ses crises d'angoisses (même s'il s'était bien gardé de lui révéler ça), et finalement Stark reconnu qu'il ne pouvait pas prédire ses crises de colère. Ils se quittèrent donc frustrés de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver une solution, et espérant ne plus se croiser par hasard.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Mardi 14 octobre 2008 …_

Mais bien sûr, ils se recroisèrent.

À leur troisième rencontre en ces lieux, Stark rentra en furie, et se mit de nouveau à crier à propos de ce Stane. Après avoir compris que les hurlements ne s'adressaient pas à lui, Loki retourna à son livre sans faire plus attention, comme toujours bien installé sur son bureau. Il avait d'abord essayé de satisfaire sa curiosité concernant cet homme qui semblait tant faire enrager le brun (il avait vérifié, aucun Stane à Poudlard), mais les vociférations aléatoires du Serdaigle ne lui apprirent rien, si ce n'est qu'il pourrissait la vie de ce dernier.

Tony se calma finalement après presque une dizaine de minutes (sans rien casser cette fois-ci, loué soit Merlin), mais au lieu de partir il s'installa à une des tables et sortit ses affaires de cours. Face au regard interrogateur du Serpentard, il marmonna en détournant le regard " **Pas prêt à devoir interagir avec d'autres êtres humains** " ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Loki hésita à l'embêter un peu, mais finalement préféra profiter du calme retrouvé et il reprit donc sa lecture tandis que l'autre faisait un devoir quelconque. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Loki avait trouvé qu'avoir une autre présence silencieuse dans cette pièce ne l'avait pas tant dérangé que ça.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Samedi 18 octobre 2008 …_

Stark rentra encore une fois en râlant bruyamment, et ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que Loki engage une discussion, ce qui arrangeait bien ce dernier. Il était moins extrême que les autres fois, faisant les cents pas tout en marmonnant, s'exclamant quelques fois. Ce fut ces exclamations qui permirent au Serpentard de comprendre la cause de cette agitation, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise : lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment le nouveau concierge, mais qu'avait donc fait Wade Wilson pour énervé à ce point Stark ?

Son camarade se dépêcha alors de faire un liste astronomique des défauts (nombreux) du nouvel employé, allant de sa fâcheuse manie de vouloir se faire appeler "Deadpool" à sa folie plus qu'apparente, en passant par cette espèce de rat empaillé qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en soutenant que c'était une chatte nommée Miss Teigne (et qu'on avait qu'à avoir lu les livres pour comprendre, quoi que cela veuille dire ). Loki décida de l'arrêter, ne voyant pas la fin de cette longue tirade arriver :

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour tous ces points** ** _longuement_** **énumérés, et je suis tout aussi sidéré que toi sur ce choix de la part du directeur Fury. Mais-**

 **\- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi Fury l'a engagé déjà ?! Il a constamment l'air sur le point de lui lancer un Avada dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce ! Ce qu'il devrait faire d'ailleurs, ça nous ferait des vacances.** Termina-t-il en marmonnant.

Loki décida de reprendre où il avait été coupé, un peu agacé tout de même :

 **\- Mais,** ** _comme je le disais_** **, ça ne mérite peut-être pas l'Avada.** Avant que Stark proteste, il continua: **Qu'a-t-il vraiment fait pour s'attirer tes foudres ?**

Un moment de silence suivit durant lequel un combat de regard fit rage, et finalement le Serdaigle détourna les yeux et marmonna en faisant une moue boudeuse.

 **\- Il a dragué Peter.**

Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

 **\- Pardon ?**

Ça sembla relancer la colère du Serdaigle, qui se remit à parler rageusement en faisant les cents pas et de grands gestes de bras.

 **\- Il drague Peter depuis son arrivée ! Au début on pensait que c'était pour rire, enfin avec la personnalité de ce type on peut pas savoir, mais là ça commence à devenir lourd ! Peter n'a que quinze ans, bordel ! C'est quoi son problème à ce taré de pédophile ?!**

 **\- Pédophile est peut-être un peu exagéré, Wilson n'a que sept ans de plus que Parker …** Répondit tranquillement le Serpentard.

Tony se tourna soudainement vers lui, semblant complètement abasourdi.

 **\- Tu- Tu le défends ?**

 **\- Non, évidemment que non, s'il a vraiment sérieusement dragué ce gamin alors son attitude est indéfendable. Mais peut-être exagères-tu un peu-**

 **\- J'exagère ?! J'EXAGÈRE ?!**

 **\- Un peu.** Répondit Loki avec un sourire narquois.

Stark sembla complètement estomaqué par sa réaction, à un point presque comique. Il ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois la bouche, pour finalement décider de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour prendre une grande inspiration en s'appuyant sur son rebord. Loki le regarda faire, curieux de voir la suite.

 **\- Ok, dis un truc.**

Bon, le Serpentard ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que l'autre lui demandait.

 **\- … Dire quoi ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Juste- Faut que je pense à autre chose, sinon soit je vais te frapper soit je vais chercher Wilson et je vais le frapper !**

 **\- … Tu n'as pas l'impression de réagir comme un père poule, à vouloir à ce point protéger l'honneur de cet enfant ? C'est ridicule, vous n'avez qu'une année de différence !**

 **\- Oui bah je suis comme ça ok, Bruce appelle ça le syndrome du héros, mais j'y peux rien !**

Stark avait vraiment l'air fatigué et sur le point de craquer, et étrangement Loki se sentit d'humeur à faire une bonne action. Il entama donc sans grand espoir une discussion sur le dernier débat magique du moment, à savoir la question de la création de nouvelles créatures magiques par l'Homme. Pour l'instant cette pratique était complètement illégale pour des raisons éthiques, mais certains s'amusaient à transgresser les règles . Ils parlèrent particulièrement du cas qu'ils connaissaient le mieux : celui de Rocket et Groot, respectivement les assistants de Soins aux créatures magiques et Botanique, créés entièrement par des sorciers fous à la solde de l'Héritier d'Isgard.

Leur discussion dura presque deux heures, durant lesquelles ils passèrent sur d'autres sujets tout aussi controversés. Loki en oublia pourquoi ils avaient commencé cette conversation en premier lieu, et Stark sembla lui aussi ne plus s'en souvenir. Le Serpentard avait évidemment toujours su que l'autre était intelligent (ne jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis) mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que discuter et débattre de manière civile avec lui serait aussi … distrayant.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Jeudi 23 octobre 2008 …_

Loki lisait tranquillement, occultant le bruit de fond que formaient les marmonnements et autres jérémiades du Serdaigle, quand il fut interrompu par un court cri aigu qui le fit sursauter. Il releva brusquement la tête, et dû se retenir de rire à gorge déployé devant la scène qui lui faisait face.

Tony Stark, debout sur une chaise avec un air terrorisé, fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés le serpent se trouvant à un mètre de lui. Serpent qui le fixait en retour, sifflant rageusement. Ce dernier paramètre fit perdre son sourire à Loki, qui se leva immédiatement pour s'enquérir de l'état de son animal.

Il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas plus agiter le reptile, tout en lui parlant doucement.

 **\- Doucement Jormungand , je suis là, ça va aller…**

 **\- Putain j'avais oublié que t'avais ce truc !**

 **\- Ce "truc" comme tu l'appelles, a un nom .** Répondit-il rageusement alors qu'il tendait le bras pour que le serpent s'enroule autour de lui. **Et Jormungand est parfaitement dressé, il ne te fera aucun mal… à moins que je le lui demande.** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Stark se décida enfin à descendre de sa chaise, mais de sorte à ce qu'elle soit entre lui et la "menace". Franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un scandale ! Jormungand n'était qu'un petit python de Children, ne mesurant même pas un mètre pour un diamètre de deux ou trois centimètres. Ses écailles étaient d'un magnifique mélange de brun et de vert, une teinte peu courante pour cette espèce qui était habituellement entièrement brune.

Il avait Jormungand depuis sa deuxième année, après que son chat soit mort. Il avait décidé de le remplacer par un serpent pour énerver Odin, en sachant très bien qu'il ne devrait pas s'y attacher car dès que le vieil homme en aurait vent il devrait le rendre. Mais il avait craqué en voyant ce serpent, si petit comparé aux autres l'entourant. Même pour les pythons de Children (qui sont les plus petits pythons du monde) Jormungand était chétif, et cela malgré le fait qu'il ait presque deux ans.

La personnalité du serpent n'avait rien arrangé, puisqu'il était étonnement affectueux et Loki aurait aimé être un fourchelang pour pouvoir discuter avec lui (même s'il semblait parfaitement capable de le comprendre comme n'importe quel animal de compagnie magique, la réciproque aurait été sympathique). Finalement, Frigga avait réussi à calmer la colère d'Odin, et il avait pu garder son reptile. Mais ce fut un combat difficile, le vieil homme avait été prêt à jeter Jormungand dans le lac derrière leur manoir ! Il avait suffi d'obtenir l'autorisation de Lensherr, le professeur responsable de Serpentard, pour le ramener à Poudlard.

Il était depuis son unique ami, son fidèle confident, et il s'en fichait pas mal que ça paraisse ridicule. Le seul lien comparable était celui qu'il avait eu avec un loup solitaire qui habitait les bois appartenant à leur domaine , et qu'il avait nommé Fenrir . Malheureusement, quand Odin avait découvert son existence il avait engagé des chasseurs pour le capturer, et aujourd'hui le loup devait sûrement pourrir dans une cage, ou pire … Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il détestait ce vieillard.

La voix toujours beaucoup trop aigue de Stark le fit revenir au présent, alors qu'il serrait Jormungand contre son torse.

 **\- Parfaitement dressé ?! Il a voulu m'attaquer ! T'as pas vu comme il sifflait ?!**

 **\- Tu lui as fait peur en hurlant comme une fillette bougre d'imbécile !** Cracha le Serpentard. **Regarde-le, le pauvre est encore tout tremblant !**

Alors qu'il bougeait le bras pour lui montrer le reptile caché contre lui, Stark fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière, faisant hausser un sourcil à Loki.

 **\- Mais enfin, Jormungand est minuscule ! Même mes camarades de dortoir n'en ont pas eu aussi peur au début !**

 **\- Oui bah j'aime pas les serpents ok ! Et non, c'est pas juste une image pour les Serpentards et les mecs comme toi !** Se défendit le Serdaigle tout en ne quittant pas du regard le pauvre reptile qui commençait à se calmer dans les bras de son maître.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Loki lisait tranquillement avec Jormungand endormi autour de ses épaules . Il tourna un instant son regard vers l'autre, et ne savait pas s'il devait être irrité ou amusé de la situation. Il fini par choisir la première option :

 **\- Bien que ça me plaise de te voir aussi loin de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver ridicule.**

Stark lui lança un regard noir depuis le fond de la salle, l'effet de distance accentué par la forme tout en longueur de la pièce.

 **\- Au moins ici je suis en sécurité.**

Loki tourna son regard vers le serpent assoupi, complètement éberlué.

 **\- Que tu n'aimes pas les serpents est une chose, mais comment peux-tu considérer cette adorable créature comme dangereuse ? Je n'arrive pas à le concevoir.**

 **\- Mais enfin, c'est évident ! Ces bestioles ont du poison, mordent tout ce qui leur plaît pas et peuvent s'enrouler autour de moi et m'étouffer !**

Le Serpentard roula des yeux devant tant de clichés.

 **\- Essaye au moins d'être un peu rationnel, pour quelques minutes. Déjà, les pythons ne sont pas venimeux, alors non pas de poison. Ensuite, Jormungand n'est pas une bête sauvage, il a été élevé pour être un animal de compagnie magique ! Tu as autant de chance de te faire attaquer par lui que par un crapaud. De plus, il est très craintif, et prendra plus facilement la fuite qu'il attaquera. Et puis même, il est toujours avec moi quand il sort de son vivarium, je ne le laisse pas vagabonder dans tout le château !** Il laissa le silence s'installer après sa tirade, pour être sûr que tout s'enregistre bien dans son petit cerveau, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme : **Tu sais, grâce à son dressage magique il nous comprend à un niveau basique, alors tu l'as très certainement vexé avec tes paroles tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Alors quoi, je devrais m'excuser ?!**

 **\- Ça serait un bon début oui.** Cracha Loki, tout en caressant la tête de Jormungand qui avait fini par être réveillé par tous ces cris .

En voyant la tête que tira Stark en remarquant son réveil, il décida d'arrêter ce débat sans fin. Le Serdaigle ne semblait pas être prêt à être convaincu, et bien tant pis pour lui. Il allait reprendre sa lecture mais l'autre l'en empêcha en lançant une remarque suspicieuse :

 **\- Ce qui me semble bizarre, c'est que tu ne te sois jamais servi de lui pour faire une farce. Si Bucky ne partageais pas ta chambre, je n'aurais jamais su que tu avais ce … serpent comme animal de compagnie.**

 **\- Me servir de lui ?!** S'indigna Loki. **Comme je viens de le dire, il est très craintif, alors l'exposer ainsi ! Je ne lui aurais jamais fait subir ça. Et puis,** ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, **s'il se retrouvait impliqué dans un de mes tours on me demanderait très certainement de m'en débarrasser.**

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles il caressa distraitement le reptile, avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole.

 **\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ce serpent, hein ?**

Loki eut un léger sourire à cette question, et s'autorisa une réponse honnête pour une fois.

 **\- Oui, il m'est très important.** Il soupira soudainement, reprenant un air irrité pour sauvegarder les apparences. **Et son nom est Jormungand, pas "ce serpent".**

Il se demanda comment le Serdaigle réagirait s'il savait que l'animal avait déjà été dans leur salle alors qu'il était lui-même présent, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il ricana intérieurement, gardant cette information pour lui pour l'instant, mais prévoyant déjà la révélation qu'il ferait quand le Serdaigle sera plus calme.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Lundi 27 octobre 2008 …_

 **\- Steve a osé me traiter de connard arrogant et égocentrique !**

Loki ne sursauta pas à l'entrée tonitruante de son camarade, maintenant habitué malgré lui. Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, alors que le Serdaigle restait planté au milieu de la pièce, semblant attendre une réponse. Il fini par lui en donner une, amusé bien qu'un peu agacé :

 **\- Et qu'as-tu donc fait pour mériter un tel étalage de vérité flagrante ?**

Aussitôt Stark recommença à crier, et aussitôt Loki reprit sa lecture interrompue. Il captait quelques mots, et apparemment Rogers lui avait reproché de ne pas être venu les encourager au dernier match de Quidditch, lui et les autres joueurs de la bande. Un sujet bien inintéressant donc, aussi le Serpentard le laissa déverser sa colère sans chercher à intervenir, ce qui semblait convenir à l'autre. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux, qui s'était formé au cours de leurs dernières rencontres.

Il était encore étonné aujourd'hui d'avoir pu tenir deux discussions civiles avec son camarade, et était curieux de voir si l'expérience pouvait se reproduire. Aussi quand Stark sembla enfin arrivé à court d'insultes pour Rogers et ses deux toutous, Loki lança une nouvelle conversation, dans la continuité de celle qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt.

Franchement, qui aurait cru encore il y a une vingtaine de jours qu'il chercherait l'avis d'un autre sorcier sur un sujet quelconque, et que ce sorcier serait cet arrogant Serdaigle ? Loki savait que ça n'allait pas durer et que cette "entente" n'était qu'éphémère, mais il était curieux par nature.

Et puis, ses "farces" étaient les seules interactions sociales qu'il avait avant, la solitude s'était faite un peu pesante depuis la rentrée et la perte de ses cibles favorites. Alors, peut-être que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça d'avoir de la compagnie, au moins pour un temps.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5! Merci encore à ma merveilleuse bêta Léanie, qui est aussi une merveilleuse amie. L'histoire n'avance pas trop, mais on en découvre plus sur notre petit Serpentard!

Petit commentaire: évidemment le spideypool n'est pas aboutit ici, je ne supporte absolument pas les actes pédophiles et ça le serait dans le contexte de cette histoire. Donc si ça vous inquiétait, n'ayez crainte!

Des bisous et à bientôt!


	7. Sixième Chapitre

**SIXIÈME CHAPITRE: L'entente**

 _POV Tony_

 _Soirée du vendredi 31 octobre 2008 …_

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, à vagabonder sans but dans les couloirs. Il aurait normalement dû passer la soirée avec ses amis, à manger tous les bonbons achetés à la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard dans la salle commune de l'une ou l'autre maison, profitant du fait que le lendemain soit un samedi. Malheureusement, une dispute avait éclaté plus tôt au repas entre Rogers et ses deux "acolytes", et la soirée avait tourné au drame.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'entende pas très bien avec Steve, il n'empêche que Tony se sentait mal pour lui. La jalousie de Sam et Bucky avait augmenté avec les années et quand ils ne s'envoyaient pas constamment des piques dans un concours pitoyable pour être le meilleur ami (ils ne pouvaient pas partager, bah non), ils se liguaient pour faire fuir les prétendants et prétendantes de Steve.

La dernière victime en date avait été Peggy Carter, une septième année. Elle avait été sa première relation sérieuse, qui malheureusement n'avait duré qu'un peu plus d'un mois. Un mois durant lequel il avait réussi à le cacher à ses amis) , et le un peu plus le temps qu'avaient mis Sam et Bucky à tout gâcher. Tony ne connaissait pas les détails, n'étant particulièrement proche d'aucun des concernés, mais selon Natasha ça avait été un véritable désastre .

Le blond avait toujours fermé les yeux sur les interventions de ses deux amis dans sa vie amoureuse, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pu. Peggy avait été la première personne à laquelle il avait vraiment été attaché et sa première petite amie. Leur rupture causée par les deux autres l'avait donc fait beaucoup souffrir. Depuis, Steve était bien moins patient avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et même s'il énervait souvent Tony, ce dernier ne pouvait que compatir. Lui qui avait toujours été un peu jaloux de leur complicité, la voir s'écrouler peu à peu le rendait un peu triste.

Tony soupira en marchant dans les couloirs vides. Il aimait vraiment tous ses amis et était prêt à décrocher la lune pour chacun d'entre eux (oui même Bucky et Sam, ils faisaient tous partie de la même équipe), mais bon sang ce qu'ils étaient chiants parfois.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi la discussion s'était échauffée, mais vu l'atmosphère tendue du repas le trio avait déjà dû se disputer avant de venir dans la Grande Salle. Bucky avait apparemment dit une connerie qui avait énervé Sam, et Steve s'était très vite enflammé en leur disant d'arrêter de toujours se disputer, parce que de toute façon ils étaient tous les deux aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, ou un truc comme ça. D'autres insultes avaient été échangées, le nom Peggy prononcé un peu trop méchamment, et Steve avait craqué. Il s'était mis à leur hurler dessus qu'ils devaient se mêler de leurs affaires, et était partie en furie. Heureusement la Grande Salle était presque vide, la plupart des élèves ayant déjà fini leur dessert depuis un moment.

Après la grande sortie du blond, tout le monde avait commencé à se disperser, n'ayant plus vraiment le cœur à la fête. Malheureusement, ça avait créé une autre dispute : Bruce avait demandé à Natasha si elle voulait venir se balader avec lui, ce qui avait énervé Clint avec qui la rousse était prête à partir, puisqu'il lui avait semblé évident qu'elle allait passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. Les esprits déjà bien échauffés par la situation tendue, le ton était vite monté et finalement Natasha en avait eut marre, et était partie tout simplement en laissant les deux garçons plantés comme des idiots.

Tony avait commencé à la suivre, mais elle l'avait gentiment rembarré. Elle voulait rester un peu seule, pour ensuite partir à la recherche de Steve quand elle se serait calmée. Le Serdaigle l'avait donc rapidement laissé tranquille, mais du coup s'était retrouvé seul dans les couloirs du château, son sac plein de bonbons à la main.

Alors il s'était mis à marcher, sans réfléchir, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé devant cette porte. Il avait remarqué que Loki n'était pas au dîner (la faute à Thor, _vraiment_ ), et il sentait qu'il le trouverait ici. Il essaya de se trouver des excuses : après tout il avait bien trop de bonbons pour lui tout seul, et il ne voulait pas rentrer à la salle commune. Bruce y serait certainement, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait dire à son ami. Son comportement avait été insupportable, tout comme celui de Clint, à se disputer Nat comme si elle était un jouet et eux des enfants.

Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Juste … qu'il voulait être là.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrit la porte. La pièce était presque plongée dans le noir, la seule source de lumière était une petite lueur flottant au-dessus du bureau pour que Loki puisse lire. Ce dernier releva la tête à son entrée, clairement surpris. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et le masque revint. Il n'afficha qu'un air curieux en haussant un sourcil en regardant Tony s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui sur le bureau.

 **\- J'aurais pensé que tu passerais la soirée avec tes amis ?**

 **\- Mes amis sont des cons.** Marmonna le Serdaigle en vidant la moitié de son sac devant lui.

Cette fois-ci deux sourcils se haussèrent en réponse.

 **\- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer.** Il laissa un moment de silence, avant de reprendre : **Mais pourquoi venir ici ? N'y a-t-il pas un proverbe moldu pour ça, "mieux vaut être seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie"?**

 **\- C'est "mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné", mais t'y étais presque.** Tony se retient de ricaner devant la grimace du plus vieux, avant de lever son sachet à moitié remplit. **J'ai beaucoup trop de bonbons pour moi tout seul.**

Loki le regarda comme s'il était face à un première année particulièrement stupide.

 **\- Il suffisait de n'en manger que la moitié, et de finir** **le reste plus tard.**

Le brun éclata de rire, déclenchant une autre moue perplexe de la part du Serpentard.

 **\- Là, tu surestimes mon self-control !** Voyant que l'autre ne faisait toujours aucun geste pour prendre le sac, il grogna. **Allé fait pas ton difficile, déjà que t'as loupé le meilleur repas de l'année.**

 **\- Le pire tu veux dire.** Dit Loki en grimaçant, mais il prit finalement le sachet.

Enfin satisfait, Tony retourna à la dégustation de sa part du butin, et parla tout en mangeant :

 **\- Le pire ? Tu délires, la nourriture est toujours extra à Halloween !**

Contrairement à lui le Serpentard prit son temps pour finir de mâcher avant de répondre .

 **\- La nourriture n'est pas le problème. C'est juste … l'ambiance. Tous ces gamins débordant d'allégresse, criant et riant, faisant tout le bruit du monde pour pas grand-chose, et-**

 **\- Ouais c'est bon on a compris, t'es allergique au bonheur.** Le coupa Tony en roulant des yeux.

Loki plissa les yeux, ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne, secouant la tête.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

Le Serdaigle roula à nouveau les yeux à cette phrase, et ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole avec un sourire en coin :

 **\- Eh, on se raconte des histoires d'horreur?**

Tony ne put retenir son rire face à la tête que tira son camarade.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Jeudi 6 novembre 2008 …_

 **\- Je suis seul et abandonné, sans personne pour me consoler ~**

 **\- En l'occurrence tu n'es pas seul dans cette pièce, alors si tu pouvais cesser ces jérémiades …** Maugréa Loki en se massant le front, comme prit d'un mal de tête. **Et est-ce qu'un moldu a vraiment écrit une chanson aussi pathétique ?**

Tony se retint de rire face au Serpentard qui le regardait avec un tel air d'exaspération que s'en était comique. Enfin, ça venait aussi peut-être du fait qu'il le voyait à l'envers, allongé qu'il était sur un des bureaux d'élèves de la salle. Il était obligé de laisser pendre sa tête dans le vide pour voir Loki, comme d'habitude perché sur le grand bureau professoral avec un énième bouquin. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lire comme ça ? Combien d'aller-retour à la bibliothèque devait-il faire par jour ? Le nombre d'heures qu'il passait à dévorer ces livres était presque affolant.

Tony lui-même pouvait passer beaucoup de temps en lecture quand il effectuait des recherches sur sa dernière obsession du moment, mais il ne tenait pas la compétition face au vert-et-argent. Il avait essayé de l'interroger mais Loki avait seulement répondu qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas le thème de ses lectures, ce qui avait confirmé les doutes du Serdaigle. Il avait fait une grimace et n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas en savoir plus.

Il avait longtemps été tenté de s'intéresser lui aussi à la magie noire, plus par simple curiosité qu'autre chose. Il était sûr que certaines pratiques classées dans celle-ci pouvaient lui être utile pour ses inventions futures, mais le monde sorcier ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. C'était comme si le monde moldu avait interdit l'utilisation du nucléaire après que quelqu'un ai eut l'idée d'en faire un arme, ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une pratique magique pouvait être utilisé à mauvais escient qu'il fallait totalement l'interdire !

Mais il savait aussi que ce genre de magie était un piège dangereux, et avait pris la décision d'en resté éloigné. Il en avait discuté à l'époque avec le Professeur Xavier, qui bien que partageant son point de vue lui avait raconté l'histoire de plusieurs sorciers qui à force de trop flirter avec les interdits, s'en étaient retrouvés consumés. Tony avait alors décidé de ne pas prendre de risque, et de trouver ses propres moyens d'arriver à ses fins. Il révolutionnerait les pratiques magiques s'il le devait, mais il ne passerait pas par la magie noire.

Mais la tentation était bien là, et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il évitait soigneusement le sujet avec Loki.

Le Serdaigle secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre à l'autre d'un air faussement mélancolique :

 **\- Non, je ne fais que chanter le désespoir implacable qui assiège mon cœur .**

Loki soupira en retournant à son livre.

 **\- Quel dramatisme.** Tony allait lui répondre que d'eux deux , ce n'était pas lui la drama-queen, mais n'eut pas le temps : **N'as-tu pas tout un groupe d'amis à aller ennuyer avec tes lamentations ?**

 **\- Ils sont la cause de mes "lamentations", et c'est mieux de t'ennuyer toi.**

Le Serpentard roula des yeux tout en continuant sa lecture, et Tony commença donc son long monologue sur pourquoi ses amis étaient tous des traîtres sans-cœur pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Depuis Halloween, beaucoup de choses avaient évolué (comme quoi les disputes ont parfois du bon). Apparemment Wilson et Barnes avait enfin compris que leur attitude était insupportable pour Rogers, et ils commençaient doucement à retrouver leurs marques tous les trois. Ça faisait même deux jours que les deux premiers ne s'étaient pas disputés, un record ! Mais ils s'étaient donc un peu isolé pour régler tout ça .

Autre grand changement : Natasha et Bruce étaient enfin officiellement en couple ! Après une longue discussion le lendemain de leur dispute, ils avaient fini par s'avouer leur amour éternel (eurk). Clint avait mieux pris la nouvelle qu'il l'avait prédit, acceptant la situation avec rien de plus qu'un soupir . Il s'était réconcilié avec Bruce, décidant qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à "partager". Mais du coup, le nouveau couple avait pour l'instant besoin de temps en solitaire (comme la plupart des couples à leur début Tony supposait) alors il se retrouvait privé de deux de ses amis les plus proches, pendant que Clint boudait dans son coin.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il semblerait que la saison des amours était définitivement ouverte ! Entre Peter et son crush monumental sur une certaine Mary-Jane Watson, et Thor qui avait enfin fait bouger les choses avec son amour de toujours Jane Foster avec qui il était maintenant en couple, Tony ne savait plus quoi-

 **\- Thor est en couple?!**

Le Serdaigle se rappela soudainement que oui il parlait à quelqu'un, et que oui ce quelqu'un était Loki Odinson. Il se retourna brusquement à l'interruption, juste assez rapidement pour voir de l'incrédulité sur le visage du Serpentard juste avant qu'il ne retrouve son masque. Tony se retint de sourire.

 **\- Ouep.**

 **\- Avec Jane Foster ?**

 **\- Ouep.**

À l'air qu'avait Loki, lui aussi avait entendu parler de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait été répartie à Serdaigle la même année que Peter, et ça faisait maintenant trois ans que Thor l'admirait au loin, admiration qui s'était intensifiée au cours de cette sixième année. Peter avait finalement eut pitié de lui et les avaient présentés la semaine dernière, et la conclusion de tout ceci était que Jane aussi l'admirait dans l'ombre depuis un bout de temps. C'était d'un ridicule comme situation, à tel point que s'en était romantique apparemment (pas que Tony y connaisse grand-chose).

Après quelques secondes de silence, Loki haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

 **\- S'il peut se contenter d'aussi peu, tant mieux pour lui, j'espère juste qu'il est prêt à en assumer les conséquences.**

Le Serdaigle s'était redressé en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'aimait bien la petite Jane, une jeune fille assez brillante pour son âge, alors il n'aimait pas ce que sous-entendait l'autre.

 **\- "D'aussi peu"?** S'indigna-t-il. **Tu la connais au moins ? Et quelles conséquences ?**

Loki écarta son intervention d'un mouvement de la main.

 **\- J'en sais assez, et je sais qu'Odin n'acceptera jamais cette union avec une femme d'une classe aussi inférieure.**

La surprise prit le pas sur la colère cette fois-ci, et Tony haussa les sourcils.

 **\- Je croyais que votre famille ne croyait pas à ces histoires de sang ? Que même si c'était une ancienne famille, ils étaient … du bon côté?**

Ce fut à Loki d'avoir l'air surpris, relevant les yeux de son livre, puis finit par ricaner.

 **\- Effectivement, ça fait plusieurs générations que les Odinson se vantent de ne pas faire de distinction entre Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Sang-de-Bourbe.**

Tony faillit faire une remarque sur l'utilisation de ce dernier mot, mais se retint. Le ton acerbe qu'avait pris le Serpentard le rendait curieux d'entendre la suite. Après tout, Thor était très discret sur sa famille, et bien que le Serdaigle ai déjà rencontré Odin à plusieurs reprises avec son propre père le vieil homme restait un mystère pour lui.

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que cette famille n'est pas remplis d'orgueil et de préjugés . Le système de classe n'est pas que régit par le sang : Odin veut que son fils épouse une femme venant d'une bonne famille, Sang-Pur ou non. Un projet de mariage arrangé est d'ailleurs déjà en place avec Sif Sylvan, la fille d'un ami de la famille. Elle est Sang-Mêlé mais sa famille a énormément d'influence dans le monde magique et moldu. Elle a déjà vingt-deux ans, mais leurs fiançailles ne seront officielles qu'à la majorité de Thor l'année prochaine. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?**

Tony était sous le choc, ce qui sembla satisfaire le Serpentard.

 **\- Mais- Thor est vraiment d'accord avec ça ? Et cette "Sif" aussi ?**

 **\- Dans leur enfance l'idée semblait leur plaire.** Loki haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. **Mais depuis quelques années Thor a l'air réticent, et a décidé que finalement il ne voyait la jeune femme que comme une amie proche. Au grand malheur de la demoiselle qui éprouve toujours des sentiments pour lui.** Il ricana, semblant trouver la situation particulièrement comique. **Ce mariage risque d'être des plus amusants à observer, surtout maintenant que Jane a rejoint cette magnifique tragédie.**

Le Serdaigle garda le silence, n'essayant même pas de relever la cruauté dont faisait preuve l'autre (après tout, il l'avait déjà entendu ou vu faire pire). Comment Thor avait pu leur cacher tout ça durant tout ce temps ? Ne leur faisait-il pas confiance ? Et Jane, est-ce qu'elle était seulement au courant que son petit-ami avait déjà des fiançailles de prévues ? Les mariages arrangés étaient-ils monnaie courante dans le monde sorcier ?

Tony sentit un mal de crâne venir et grimaça.

 **\- Le monde sorcier est un de ces bordels, putain.**

Loki grimaça face à la grossièreté (Tony avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas entendre des jurons, une des seules choses que lui et Steve avait en commun) mais pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

 **\- Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas aussi dans la haute société moldue ?**

Il allait répondre "Non, bien sûr que non on est plus au Moyen-Âge!" mais se retint au dernier moment, réfléchissant. Même si l'idée de mariages arrangés était de manière générale regardée avec répulsion, n'en avait-il pas déjà entendu parler ? Même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de choisir l'époux ou l'épouse de son enfant, on donnait tout de même une grande importance à l'avis des parents. Tony et les autres gens du même milieu ne pouvaient pas choisir de se marier avec n'importe qui, et cette notion était tellement profondément ancrée en lui qu'il n'y pensait même plus consciemment.

Pas que ça le dérange lui, après tout il comptait bien longuement profiter de sa jeunesse en étant célibataire, mais il avait déjà entendu parler de scandale suite au mauvais choix de compagnon d'untel ou unetelle, souvent suivit par une séparation du couple désapprouvé sous la pression.

Pouvait-on vraiment parler de mariage arrangé ? Non, mais on s'en approchait tout de même beaucoup.

 **\- Pas aussi ouvertement. Les mariages arrangés sont plutôt mal vus, mais les parents … "encouragent" leurs enfants à faire le bon choix.**

 **\- Une société bien plus hypocrite que la nôtre alors.** Renifla Loki avec dédain, entraînant chez l'autre un roulement des yeux. **Si tes parents n'avaient pas été moldus, Odin aurait peut-être changé ses plans pour que** ** _tu_** **deviennes le fiancé de Thor.** Ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement sournois.

À ces mots, Tony eut l'impression d'avaler quelques choses de travers (quoi, il ne savait pas : sa salive, une poussière, de _l'air_? ) et toussa un moment. Il finit par s'exclamer d'une voix étranglée :

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Ça fait parfaitement sens !** Lui répondit Loki avec un grand sourire. **Lui et ton père se sont plusieurs fois rencontrés pour discuter de ce** ** _superbe_** **projet d'unification des mondes magique et moldu, bien qu'Odin ait surtout voulu avoir un certain contrôle sur cette transition : après tout on ne voudrait pas perdre toutes nos traditions si chères à nos cœurs non ?**

D'accord, Tony n'aimait pas ce type, mais bon sang ce qu'il était doué pour le sarcasme. Ça le tuait presque de le reconnaître, mais même avec des années d'entraînement le Serdaigle n'arriverait jamais à son niveau.

 **\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Thor et moi ?!**

 **\- Et bien, quoi de mieux pour sceller cette unification qu'un mariage ? Ta famille fait partie de la haute société moldue, ancienne et riche, alors Odin aurait tout gagné. Il aurait même put accroître sa réputation de traître à son sang, en mariant ainsi son fils, rendant notre famille encore plus populaire auprès du bas peuple.**

Tony fit une grimace en imaginant la situation. Non, c'était vraiment intolérable, jamais il n'aurait pu … Loki vit sa moue dégoûtée et éclata de rire.

 **\- Je croyais que tu appréciais Thor ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ?**

 **\- Eurk, non, pas comme ça. Attention, Thor est très bien ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! Mais il est juste … Pas mon genre. C'est pas qu'il est stupide-**

 **\- Vraiment ?** L'interrompit le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Mais** ,continua Tony avec un regard mauvais, **il n'est pas assez intelligent pour me plaire.**

Loki perdit son air moqueur pour une moue pensive, et pencha la tête d'un air curieux en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu n'as rien dit sur le fait que Thor soit un homme.**

Tony prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

 **\- Ce genre de chose n'a aucune importance pour moi. Ce qui m'attire chez les gens, c'est ce qu'ils ont dans le crâne . Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre leurs jambes.**

Loki grimaça face à cette phrase plutôt imagée, mais ne perdit pas son expression curieuse qui se fit complètement perplexe.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

 **\- Ça m'étonne juste que tu en parles aussi librement, après tout les moldus ne sont normalement pas ouverts à ce genre de pratique …**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire par "ouvert" ?** Demanda Tony, pas sûr de comprendre.

 **\- N'est-il pas légal pour un moldu de tuer ceux qui ne sont pas hétérosexuels ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non !** Mais le Serdaigle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de corriger avec une mine sombre : **Enfin, pas en Angleterre, et pas dans la plupart des pays "développés". C'était légal avant mais ça a changé depuis, tu devrais te mettre à jour !**

Le Serpentard eut une moue d'exaspération face à la critique, mais sembla finalement ravaler son orgueil au profit de sa curiosité.

 **\- Donc maintenant une partie du monde moldu est aussi libre à ce propos que le monde sorcier ?**

Tony grimaça. C'était l'un des seuls sujets sur lequel il ne pouvait pas défendre le monde moldu : son manque d'ouverture d'esprit face aux différents genres et sexualités. Le monde sorcier n'accordait aucune importance à l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un, ni à son genre.

La raison serait historique : ce sont les religions monothéistes occidentales qui ont instauré ce système de haine dans le monde moldu , et ce sont ces mêmes religions qui ont poursuivi et massacré la population sorcière durant des siècles. Le monde magique s'est "décroché" du monde moldu à cette époque là et n'a donc pas connu les changements de norme liés à ces religions, et ce serait donc l'explication de l'absence d'homophobie, de transphobie, etc … Il s'en était rendu compte l'année dernière quand le fait qu'il couche avec Rhodey, un Gryffondor d'une année de plus, n'avait pas fait plus de bruit que le fait qu'il soit sorti avec Pepper Potts l'année précédente.

Mais bon le monde sorcier n'était pas un monde de bisounours non plus : les femmes étaient victime de sexisme , et les non-blanc du racisme, … comme dans la société moldue.

 **\- Pas vraiment non plus. Même si maintenant les homosexuels, … ont tous les mêmes droits que les hétéros, de nombreuses personnes sont toujours bloquées dans l'ancien mode de pensée moldu.**

Loki eut un reniflement de dédain, ce qui frustra le Serdaigle car il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Son propre père aurait sans doute halluciné si Odin avait proposé un mariage arrangé entre leur deux héritiers. Tiens, d'ailleurs :

 **\- Mais ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, sur un mariage arrangé entre Thor et moi, ça aurait vraiment pu être possible ?**

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux, se demandant certainement où l'autre voulait en venir.

 **\- Eh bien, si tes parents n'avaient pas été moldus ou qu'Odin avait su qu'ils n'étaient pas contre l'idée de deux hommes ensemble, je suppose.**

 **\- Mais cela n'aurait pas posé problème pour la descendance, de ne pas pouvoir concevoir un héritier ?**

 **\- C'est un problème qui s'est effectivement posé il y a quelques siècles, mais une solution a fini par être trouvée. Un sort a été inventé pour imiter la manière d'enfanter d'une créature magique aujourd'hui presque éteinte.**

 **\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.** Répondit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Normal, seules les plus riches des familles sorcières ont accès aux très rares ingrédients et à la manière de le réaliser. Le rituel vient d'un peuple des forêts de petite tailles qui ne mesurait que rarement plus d'un mètre, et dont l'enfant grandit comme un fruit dans le sol. Seulement, le processus est très compliqué et c'est pourquoi leur race a presque disparu. Ça, et aussi le fait que certaines parties de leur corps fasse partie des ingrédients pour l'imitation sorcière, ce qui en a fait des proies pendant plus d'une centaine d'années avant que l'on interdise leur chasse.** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer. **Le rituel est utilisé en cas d'union de deux personnes du mêmes sexes, ou d'incapacité à enfanter .**

Tony _devait_ définitivement faire plus de recherche sur ce sort (rituel ?) aux airs mystérieux et anciens. Pour la science, évidemment. Mais pour l'instant, la raison première de cette discussion le rattrapa.

 **\- Et pour le nom de l'enfant?**

 **\- Cela dépend des familles, mais l'héritier donnait lui-même naissance à un nouveau nom mélangeant ceux des parents. Par exemple, il y a très longtemps les familles Odivria et Arminson se sont unis avec leurs deux dernières héritières Lucia et Perséphone, qui ont donné naissance à Orion Odinson .**

Fascinant, Thor ne leur avait jamais raconté l'histoire de son nom de famille. Enfin, Thor ne leur racontait pas grand-chose sur sa famille, ou même sur sa presque certaine _future_ famille.

 **\- N'empêche, j'en reviens toujours pas que Thor nous ai caché qu'il était fiancé.**

Mais bon, est-ce que Tony l'aurait crié sur tous les toits si ça lui était arrivé ? Pas sûr. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, en étant l'unique héritier de la famille Stark (se souvenir d'Obadiah faillit le faire grogner) alors il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu en rajouter.

Il fronça les sourcils, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit : Thor n'était pas l'unique héritier, et même selon les lois basiques de la haute société il n'était pas l'héritier tout court. Mais alors, pourquoi tout le monde le considérait comme tel, alors que Loki était l'aîné ? Quoi que, peut-être Tony se trompait-il, peut-être qu'il était prévu qu'ils se partagent l'héritage. Peut-être même que Loki avait lui aussi un mariage arrangé l'attendant à la sortie de Poudlard ! Il ne put se retenir de poser la question:

 **\- Et toi, pas de fiancé caché dans le placard ? Aucun projet de mariage prévu dès ta naissance ?**

Le regard du Serpentard se perdit un instant dans le vide avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement et qu'il ne reprenne sa lecture, son masque glacial bien en place.

 **\- Non, ou s'il y en avait un il a été brisé avant que j'ai l'âge d'en avoir conscience. Odin n'a pas dû jugé cela utile pour la famille.**

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour insister, surpris de cette réponse, avant de choisir de se taire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la vie amoureuse de ce serpent l'intéressait vraiment, non ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis, ils se supportaient juste .

Mais tout de même, ça lui faisait du bien de discuter et de débattre avec quelqu'un. Bruce et Peter étaient géniaux, mais beaucoup plus … fermés d'esprit. Ils avaient une vision de ce qui est bien ou mal trop dichotomique, sans essayer de voir au-delà, alors que le vert-et-argent s'en foutait complètement.

C'était rafraîchissant.

* * *

Et voilà pour un nouveau chapitre! J'aime beaucoup leurs discussions, la confrontation des deux mondes sur des valeurs sociétales, et j'ai intégré ma petite théorie sur la façons dont étaient traitées certaines minorités dans le monde sorcier et pourquoi!

Merci à ma magnifique bêta Léanie pour la correction de tous ces chapitres, malgré son emploi du temps serré! Sur ces remarques, je vais clarifier un point: oui ce rituel magique est dark, pas cool, il est sensé l'être. Les familles de Sangs-Purs ont toujours été… spéciaux dans leurs traditions, même dans l'œuvre originale.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, étant un petit interlude dans le développement de la relation de nos deux héros.


	8. L'interlude

**L'INTERLUDE**

 _Mercredi 12 novembre 2008 …_

 **\- Clint est vraiment un abruti ! Quoi, il croit que parce que je m'intéresse à un autre que lui je ne l'aimerai plus ? Après toutes ces années, il ne me fait même pas confiance ?!**

Bruce soupira, assis sur un des bancs du parc alors que Natasha faisait les cents pas rageusement devant lui.

 **\- Il a pourtant fini par accepter notre relation, non ?**

 **\- En théorie oui !** Natasha s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers lui, avant de perdre son air orageux en se dégonflant totalement, la fatigue inscrite sur son visage. **Mais en réalité, les choses sont différentes, il est … distant avec moi, il ne se comporte plus de la même façon depuis qu'on est en couple.**

Le Serdaigle ferma les yeux en massant son front, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Parfois il avait même l'impression d'avoir à faire à une mère célibataire dont l'enfant veut absolument la protéger. Pas étonnant que tout ça lui donne des maux de tête monstrueux, dont il ne pouvait même pas se débarrasser (trop de risque, avec les potions aidant déjà pour ses sauts d'humeur). Au moins il n'avait jamais eut à craindre que le Poufsouffle soit amoureux d'elle : aussi fusionnels soient-ils, aucun amour romantique ne les liait.

 **\- Ça ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours, laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire.** En rouvrant les yeux il dût faire face à l'air soucieux de sa petite amie et tendit la main pour l'attirer contre lui sur le banc, essayant d'être plus empathique. **Peut-être même essaye-t-il de se montrer encourageant en étant "distant", pour nous laisser du temps à tous les deux.**

La Serpentarde lui rendit son petit sourire, même si elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincue. Bruce l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, acceptant pour un temps de se montrer "vulnérable".

Il était à chaque fois étonné qu'elle se le permette en sa présence, Nat ne montrant son côté sensible qu'à très peu de personnes. Il en était étonné, mais aussi assez fier et surtout heureux qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Natasha, la féroce Serpentarde cachant sous cette carapace un cœur en or où peu étaient admis, lui faisait confiance et c'était un cadeau inestimable.

Il brisa le silence d'une voix distraite.

 **\- Tu sais, je pense que je peux comprendre la réaction de Clint. Je ne l'approuve pas,** ajouta-t-il face au sourcil haussé de la rousse, **mais je peux comprendre. Il est ton meilleur ami au monde depuis si longtemps, la personne la plus importante dans ta vie, alors il est normal qu'il ait peur de perdre cette place, même si c'est irrationnel.**

Natasha soupira, lasse.

 **\- Je sais, je le comprends aussi, mais c'est sa manière de réagir qui me dérange … Regarde Tony par exemple, il n'en fait pas toute une histoire ! Il ne te fait aucun reproche sur le fait que l'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.**

Bruce secoua la tête.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comparer ce que vous partagez avec ce que j'ai avec lui. Il est mon plus proche ami, et je sais que je peux compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que je fasse, et inversement, mais … Ce n'est pas pareil. Pas comme ce que tu as avec Clint, ou ce qu'ont Steve, Bucky et Sam. Ou Wanda et Pietro.**

Natasha hocha simplement la tête, comprenant.

 **\- Je sais que ce j'ai avec lui est rare, et précieux.** Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant un instant à continuer. **Tu n'es pas jaloux ? Attends, avant que tu me répondes je ne parle pas de** ** _jaloux_** **dans le sens "petit-copain" du terme, mais dans le sens** ** _envieux_** **. On a déjà eut la première discussion plusieurs fois, mais je me demandais si au-delà de ça …**

Bruce réfléchit quelques instants, voulant être sûr d'être honnête avec lui-même pour l'être avec la rousse.

 **\- Au début, je l'étais. Je vous enviais tous les deux, et les trois autres et les jum** **e** **au** **x** **aussi, surtout parce qu'à l'époque je me sentais tellement seul. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, je me suis senti accepté, vous tous vous avez … Je ne suis plus seul aujourd'hui. J'ai fini par accepter que je n'aurai certainement jamais une relation de ce niveau avec qui que ce soit, de la même manière que j'ai accepté cette relation que tu as avec Clint. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est extrêmement rare de trouver son "âme-sœur", je ne vais pas me rendre malheureux pour ça alors que je suis entouré de personnes extraordinaires qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis.**

Bruce lui offrit un sourire doux, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait avec eux tous, et avec elle. Il savait que Natasha n'était pas de celles à aimer ce genre de discussion à cœur ouvert, et même s'il était plus doué avec les mots qu'elle dans ces situations, il essayait de les éviter lui aussi la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, certaines choses devaient être dites, peu importe à quel point elles semblaient mièvres et guimauves.

La Serpentarde cligna des yeux quelques instants, prise de court, avant de se racler la gorge et d'essayer de se donner contenance.

 **\- Tu penses qu'on est des âmes-sœurs avec Clint ?** Demanda-t-elle, réellement incrédule.

 **\- Au sens "populaire" du terme, non. Tu sais que je crois à la réincarnation , eh bien pour moi à la naissance des âmes, il arrive que certaines naissent en même temps et de la même essence, comme des jumeaux. Ces âmes vont se retrouver dans leurs différentes vies, se reconnaissant à un niveau inconscient. Là où ma conception des âmes-sœurs diverge de la conception populaire, c'est que je ne pense pas que ce qui les lie** **soit forcément de l'amour romantique même s'il peut l'être. Je crois même aux âmes-sœurs liées par une haine insurmontable, se comprenant et se connaissant entièrement mais se détestant mutuellement.**

 **\- Une haine si forte, transcendant les réincarnations … Je suis contente de ne pas ressentir ça pour Clint !** S'exclama-t-elle avec un frisson. **Je trouve ta vision des choses très jolie , si je n'étais pas aussi incroyante je l'aurais peut-être adoptée .**

Elle eut un sourire malicieux, que Bruce lui rendit. Natasha ne croyait en rien, pas même au destin, et même si c'était complètement à l'opposé de sa façon de penser, il l'acceptait comme elle était. De plus, il y était habitué : dans le monde sorcier, les religions monothéistes étaient taboues après ce qu'elles leur avait fait subir, et dans cette région du monde il y avait peu d'alternatives au niveau de la foi. Les anciennes traditions et légendes de réincarnation et de magie astrale avaient été oubliées en dehors des Grandes Familles, et le reste de la société sorcière était sceptique par nature (ce qui était un peu ironique, si on prend le point de vue d'un moldu sur la magie).

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony m'a déjà expliqué que d'un point de vue scientifique ce que je raconte s'apparente à des contes pour enfants.** Il eut un reniflement moquer, mais garda un sourire tendre en pensant à son ami. **Mais peu importe qu'il croie aux âmes-sœurs ou non, il a toujours été le plus envieux de nous tous pour ce que vous avez, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais .**

 **\- Oh il me l'a avoué.** Natasha ricana devant l'air surpris de son petit-ami. **Une soirée arrosée au whisky pur-feu l'année dernière, Tony n'a jamais tenu l'alcool fort.** Le sourire de la rousse se fit un peu triste alors que Bruce riait. **C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois fait une raison, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y arrivera, surtout s'il n'est pas honnête avec lui-même. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer pour lui qu'il fasse partie de ces** ** _chanceux_** **dont l'âme est née avec une jumelle !** Conclut-elle d'un ton faussement moqueur, éclatant de rire face à la moue boudeuse tout aussi fausse du Serdaigle.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Samedi 15 novembre 2008 …_

Le petit groupe d'amis se retrouvait au milieu du parc pour profiter des derniers jours ensoleillés en ce milieu d'automne. _Petit_ groupe, car plusieurs membres manquaient à l'appel : Tony, Thor et le trio Steve, Sam et Bucky. Ces trois derniers avaient décidé de rester tranquillement dans leur coin ce week-end, comme les précédents depuis l'incident " Halloween", alors que Thor passait l'après-midi avec sa petite-amie. Et Tony, Merlin seul sait où il passait tout son temps dernièrement.

Ne restait que Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, Pietro et Peter, qui passaient tout de même un bon moment. Enfin, à cet instant précis Wanda doutait de cette affirmation.

 **\- Oh professeur, les cartes m'ont révélé mon avenir … Notre avenir ! Nous aurons des enfants magnifiques !** S'exclama Peter d'une voix de fausset, avec un air béa sensé imiter la jeune fille.

Oui Wanda commençait à regretter son choix d'amis, enfin plus sérieusement de leur avoir confié son _minuscule_ crush sur le professeur de divination Victor Shade, surnommé "Vision". Entre Peter qui s'amusait de la situation à chaque cours et Pietro qui faisait la gueule dès que le sujet venait sur le tapis, il y avait de quoi. Elle eut soudainement un sourire malicieux, pensant à retourner la situation. Cet air ne plut pas trop à Peter, qui sentit le mauvais coup venir.

 **-** **Quitte à ce qu'il soit plus âgé, je m'intéresse à un homme qui a toute sa tête moi au moins!**

Le Serdaigle laissa échapper une exclamation scandalisée pendant que les autres ricanaient de leurs chamailleries. Wanda et Peter avaient une relation similaire à celle qu'avait la jeune fille avec son jumeau, bien que de moindre intensité. Peter avait même comme "adopté" les deux plus jeunes de la même manière que Tony l'avait adopté lui, et ils s'alliaient souvent par duo pour embêter le ou la troisième, démontrant leur complicité à tous les trois. Enfin, sauf quand le sujet du professeur Vision était abordé.

 **\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! C'est lui qui me suit partout.** Se défendit-il. **En plus il me fait peur, à m'appeler "ma petite araignée".** Ajouta-t-il avec un frisson.

 **\- Il n'empêche que, parfois j'ai l'impression que Tony est plus dérangé par cette histoire que toi Peter !** Intervint Natasha d'une voix narquoise.

 **\- Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où notre petit génie sur pattes ?** Demanda Clint en le cherchant du regard de manière comique.

Le reste des regards se tournèrent vers Bruce, qui haussa les épaules.

 **\- Aucune idée, il disparaît tout le temps depuis un mois. Enfin, bien plus qu'avant.**

 **\- Si je ne le connaissais pas je dirais qu'il nous cache une relation !** S'exclama Clint en riant.

Natasha fronça les sourcils, mais Bruce ne sembla pas partager son inquiétude, tandis que le reste du groupe recommençait à se chamailler.

 **\- Ce n'est pas son type, il est plus du genre à refuser de cacher quoi que ce soit et à assumer entièrement ses actions.**

 **\- S'il était un super-héros, il perdrait son identité secrète en moins de deux secondes, et parce qu'il l'aurait** ** _voulu_** **!** Rit à nouveau Clint, avant de rejoindre la conversation des plus jeunes.

Mais Natasha garda le silence un moment, ayant toujours l'air préoccupée. Bruce le sentit, comprenant son inquiétude, et lui envoya un sourire se voulant rassurant.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Tony n'a aucune raison de nous cacher une relation.**

La rousse lui sourit et lui répondit qu'il avait certainement raison. Mais elle continua à penser à cette histoire.

Tony n'avait plus vraiment été le même après la mort de ses parents l'année dernière, ce qui était compréhensible. Il avait passé de nombreux moments à s'isoler ce qui avait blessé quelques-uns de membres de leur groupe, qui ne voulaient que l'aider et le soutenir. Mais Natasha savait ce qu'il en était vraiment, et avait donc tout fait pour apaiser les tensions à l'époque sans révéler aux autres ce qu'elle savait. Cette nouvelle habitude qu'il avait pris d'être seul, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour eux avec ses émotions négatives. Et la Serpentarde avait beau voulu dire à son ami que ce n'était pas le cas, elle comprenait la logique et le sentiment.

Si Tony voulait faire son deuil seul, c'était son choix, elle avait juste fait en sorte qu'il sache qu'ils étaient là pour lui et qu'il ne soit jamais seul quand il n'était pas dans ses phases d'isolement. Progressivement, il avait fini par se joindre à eux de plus en plus souvent, même s'il gardait l'habitude de disparaître de temps à autre quand la pression était trop forte.

Mais depuis le début de l'année, et surtout depuis un mois, l'effet inverse se produisait : plus le temps passait, et plus souvent Tony disparaissait. Elle en avait déjà discuté avec Bruce et avec le concerné lui-même, et tout ce qu'elle avait pu en tirer c'est qu'il recevait de plus en plus de lettres de l'ancien ami de son père et actuel PDG de Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane. Elle n'avait pas eut droit aux détails, mais apparemment l'homme était tout sauf sympathique avec le Serdaigle ces derniers temps, et Tony avait simplement dit qu'il préférait partir pour ne pas faire retomber son irritation sur l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'empêchait que le brun s'absentait bien trop souvent pour que ça soit la seule explication. Peut-être avait-il effectivement trouvé quelqu'un, aussi étrange cela fut-il qu'il le cache ? Quelqu'un qui arrivait à le comprendre, à combler ce vide en lui et lui donnait cette relation "fusionnelle" dont il avait tant envie, comme celle d'elle et Clint ou Steve, Bucky et Sam, ou des jumeaux. Son "âme-sœur", comme le disait Bruce.

D'un côté, Natasha serait contente pour lui que cela arrive. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi Tony le leur cacherait-il ? Le problème avec ce genre de relation fusionnelle, c'était qu'elles étaient à double tranchant : si jamais on tombait sur la mauvaise personne …

La Serpentarde secoua la tête, ne voulant imaginer le pire. Elle décida qu'elle devait certainement faire une montagne de rien du tout, et reprit part aux conversations autour d'elle.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin et plus haut, Tony observait les feuilles tombant par paquets des arbres du parc en contrebas, se laissant distraitement bercer par la voix de Loki répétant une présentation orale de Potion.

* * *

J'espère que cette interlude vous aura plus! Pour cette histoire d'âmes sœurs, les croyances de Bruce sont en faite les miennes, adaptées spécialement à cette fic! J'espère que ça n'aura pas parut OOC, mais je voulais caser cette explication quelque part et Bruce semblait le plus à même de le faire.

On en apprend plus sur nos petits personnages secondaires, tout en ayant des informations sur Tony! Je sais qu'on les vois peu dans cette histoire, mais j'ai tellement d'idée pour eux aussi (qui seront peut-être développé dans des one-shots latéraux plus tard).

On en arrive déjà à la moitié de cette fanfic, que le temps passe! Encore une fois merci à ma merveilleuse, fabuleuse bêta, Léanie! Je n'aurais pas eu la motivation de me lancer dans l'écriture/la ré-écriture des derniers chapitres sans elle.

À bientôt, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!


	9. Septième chapitre

**SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE : Les "peut-être "**

 _POV Loki_

 _Dimanche 16 novembre 2008 …_

Un autre jour, et une autre entrée en fracas de Stark dans la salle de classe. Loki s'y était habitué avec le temps, ne sursautant plus et continuant simplement sa lecture. N'empêche que le jour où quelqu'un d'autre entrerait, il se retrouverait bien bête .

Heureusement que le Serpentard avait pris l'habitude de se cacher sous le bureau quand il faisait une attaque de panique, car le brun ne l'avait pour l'instant jamais surpris. Si jamais le Serdaigle entrait au mauvais moment, Loki contrôlait comme il le pouvait ses émotions en attendant qu'il s'en aille, mais il y avait quelque chose d'humiliant dans cette situation. Enfin, il valait mieux ça plutôt que d'être découvert.

Il avait appris à avoir un total contrôle de ses émotions avec le temps. Il pouvait refouler une crise pendant des heures s'il le devait, avec bien sûr la condition qu'il puisse finir par la laisser s'exprimer à un moment ou à un autre. Plus il attendait, plus la panique et le mélange de sensations qui l'habitaient augmentaient, et donc plus il y aurait de dégât à la libération de toutes ses émotions.

Il avait eut sa première attaque à neuf ans, un véritable choc : il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. C'était juste un jour normal, où il avait été humilié par Thor et ses amis parfaits. Il avait été triste, mal et seul, encore une fois à cause de lui, d'eux. Il se rappelait encore de ce maelstrom d'émotions qui l'avaient submergé : détresse, haine, envie, peur d'être abandonné, …

Et soudainement, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, tout comme sa respiration, il avait vu flou et son champ de vision s'était rétréci de minute en minute, un bruit à la fois sourd et strident envahissant son crâne, … Il se rappelait encore de cette pensée, unique, qui tournait en boucle : il était en train de mourir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps la crise avait duré, mais quand sa mère le trouva elle mit plus d'une demi-heure à le calmer. Et c'est alors que le cercle vicieux s'enclencha : il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre cette sensation de mort lente, et il vivait depuis dans la peur qu'une attaque se reproduise, si bien qu'à chaque montée d'émotions trop intenses il paniquait, et déclenchait lui-même une de ces crises. Il était piégé, par sa propre faiblesse.

La seule personne a être au courant était sa m- Frigga, et sa présence avait été la seule chose capable de le calmer rapidement et efficacement. Ils avaient fait des recherches ensemble pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, dans le plus grand secret, pour finalement découvrir les phénomènes d'attaque de panique et de crise d'angoisse. Il avait été rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui cela arrivait, même s'il était plus courant que ce genre de trouble anxieux se produise à l'adolescence. Frigga ne l'avait jamais jugé, toujours soutenu.

Elle lui manquait parfois. Souvent.

La fréquence des crises avaient diminué peu avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, quand il avait appris à les refouler tout comme les émotions qui les déclenchaient. Mais c'était dur à 10 ans à peine, d'apprendre à se forger une carapace assez épaisse pour que plus rien ne l'atteigne. C'était dur, et irréalisable, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un de faible.

La première année s'était déroulée sans accroche, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais était très bien seul la plupart du temps. Après tout, la solitude il connaissait, c'était plutôt quand il était le centre de l'attention qu'il angoissait. Il était bien mieux dans l'ombre, à écouter et à observer. Et bien sûr, à faire quelques farces, qui lui attirèrent quelques ennemis dont il n'avait que faire.

Puis Thor était arrivé, et tout avait recommencé. Thor, le grand chouchou d'Odin, que lui-même n'arriverait jamais à satisfaire. Réveillant ce maelstrom d'émotions qui finissaient toujours par traverser jusqu'à ses meilleures défenses. Mais bon, aujourd'hui est-ce que ça importait vraiment ? Que Thor soit le fils prodige, alors qu'en réalité il était simplement le _seul_ véritable fils ? Peu importe que Loki ne puisse pas gagner cette compétition, puisqu'elle n'avait finalement jamais commencé pour lui.

Dès le début, il n'avait été qu'un spectateur, et non un concurrent.

Il sortit de ces sombres pensées, ne voulant pas partir sur cette pente. Il écouta plus attentivement son visiteur (oui, il pensait toujours que c'était _sa_ pièce) et compris que le sujet des lamentations du jour était Steve Rogers qui avait encore dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

 **\- Rah, parfois j'aimerais être dans un autre univers !** S'exclama bruyamment Stark en levant les mains au ciel.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il aussitôt, pressé se distraire.

 **\- Tout est possible avec la théorie des univers parallèles ! Un ciel mauve, des éléphants roses, des volcans crachant du chocolat !**

L'enthousiasme du Serdaigle lui arracha un sourire rapide, qu'il remplaça vite par une fausse expression perplexe.

 **\- Et donc, peut-être dans un autre univers Rogers serait-il moins stupide ? C'est ta théorie ?**

 **\- Comment savoir ? Dans un autre univers, peut-être aurions-nous été amis toi et moi !**

Il y eut un moment de pause, pendant lequel ils se regardèrent, mais finalement Stark éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

 **\- Nan, pas possible ça !**

 **\- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, je suis sûr que tu serais aussi insupportable peu importe l'univers.**

Tony essaya de lui balancer un livre qui traînait en retenant un sourire, mais Loki l'évita sans peine. Le brun sembla oublier qu'il était venu ici pour se plaindre, et sorti ses affaires pour avancer ses devoirs (presque tous en retard, à cause de ses recherches obsessionnelles sur le rituel magique dont lui avait parlé Loki il y a presque vingt jours. Ça avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire le Serpentard quand il s'en était plaint).

Loki reprit sereinement sa lecture, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Samedi 22 novembre 2008 …_

Il fallait que ça arrive un jour : un de leurs débats avait pris un chemin dangereux, conduisant à la question majeure qui les séparait et le ferait toujours : les moldus.

 **\- Comment certaines personnes peuvent** ** _sincèrement_** **penser que les moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers !** S'écria Stark.

 **\- Les moldus sont incapables de pratiquer la magie, c'est un fait, c'est tout.** Répondit calmement Loki, en apparence du moins car son regard était lui glacial.

 **\- Pour l'instant.**

Loki fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Qu'insinuait-il ? Le Serdaigle sembla comprendre le message, puisqu'il enchaîna rapidement :

 **\- Tu sais, si on montrait rien que l'électricité à un gars du moyen-âge, il crierait à la sorcellerie. La magie est une force que les sorciers ont apprise à manipuler, mais je pense que c'est une science que l'on ne maîtrise tout simplement pas encore . La magie, un jour on pourra l'expliquer scientifiquement, la mettre sous équations, la technologie pourra la contrôler comme le font les sorciers ! Nos deux mondes n'en formeront alors plus qu'un, mêlant leurs connaissances pour le meilleur !** S'exclama le Serdaigle avec plus en plus d'enthousiasme, avant de finir plus doucement. **Pas d'inférieur, pas de supérieur, juste … de l'harmonie.**

Le Serpentard fut étrangement touché par son assurance, mais tout ceci était bien trop utopique pour lui plaire, et en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il pensait. Il ressentit un pointe de … Déception ? Culpabilité ? En voyant à quel point Stark tenait à cette vision. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce sentiment. Mais quoi qu'il en était, il fit la seule chose qu'il connaissait : transformer ses émotions en mépris et venin.

 **\- Es-tu en train de citer un des** ** _jolis_** **discours de ton père ? Te les a-t-il à ce point répétés pour que tu croies ainsi à ses idées aussi farfelues ? Même Odin n'est pas assez stupide pour y croire !**

Ses mots semblèrent choquer Stark au point qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, peut-être à cause de la mention de son père. Une sensation ressemblant étrangement à de la culpabilité (ridicule) l'envahit, alors il continua à frapper.

 **\- Mais je vais passer outre l'absurdité de ces paroles, puisqu'elles cachent quelque chose d'encore plus affolant : penses-tu vraiment être celui qui amènera tout ça ? As-tu donc une aussi haute opinion de toi-même ? Pauvre petit né-moldu, tu n'est-**

 **\- Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre !** Le Serdaigle sembla avoir repris de la vigueur, s'exclamant avec la même passion colérique que plus tôt. **Au moins j'aurai fait avancer les choses, autant que possible quand on est entouré d'arriérés aux idées complètement dépassées !**

Il sembla décider qu'il en avait assez (ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment il savait qu'il avait tort et était à court d'arguments) et partit rageusement vers la porte en ramassant son sac. Mais avant de sortir, il dit une dernière chose d'une voix à peu plus maîtrisée :

 **\- J'espère que tu vivras assez longtemps pour voir ma vision se réaliser, et que tu te souviendras de cette conversation.** Il prit une pause, puis soupira. **Tu sais, tu me fais presque pitié. Tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux, mais moi j'ai quelque chose en quoi je crois, j'ai un but. Toi, tu n'as rien.**

Il disparut avant que Loki ne puisse répondre quoi ce soit, et ce fut au tour de ce dernier d'avoir le souffle coupé. La première sensation inconnue, qui l'avait traversé à la fin de son discours, revint alors en force. Cette pointe de je-ne-sais-quoi, qui le prenait au corps face à la passion et à la foi du Serdaigle …

Mais la colère prit bientôt le dessus, et la rancœur avec. Stark avait _pitié_ de lui ? Comment osait-il ?! Il verrait bien, quand tous ses rêves seraient brisés en face de lui ! La mort de son père ne lui avait donc pas servi d'exemple ?!

Loki n'était pas un idiot idéaliste, il ne croyait pas aux utopies alors que l'autre s'y accrochait avec une ferveur ridicule. Des deux, qui faisait vraiment le plus pitié ?

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Cependant, il n'arriva jamais à transformer la fin de cette discussion en victoire, peu importe à quel point il essaya de s'en convaincre. Alors il décida de ne plus jamais aborder ce sujet, choisissant sa méthode préférée pour faire face aux émotions qu'il ne comprenait ou n'aimait pas : l'évitement (la fuite lui souffla la partie sombre de son esprit). Stark sembla au moins arriver à la même conclusion et ils ne s'approchèrent plus de ce débat, retrouvant le semblant de "paix" qu'ils avaient installé.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Un mois plus tard, samedi 20 décembre 2008 …_

Pour une fois, c'était Loki qui était à un des bureaux en train de faire ses devoirs pendant que Tony lisait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le Serpentard lui avait jeté des regards méfiants pendant quelques minutes, s'attendant à chaque mouvement du brun à ce que ce dernier bascule dans le vide. Puis il s'était finalement désintéressé de la situation en haussant les épaules, décidant que le Serdaigle n'avait qu'à s'écraser quelque trente mètres plus bas si ça l'amusait. Il s'en fichait.

Oui, très convaincant.

Loki soupira face à ses piètres performances d'auto-persuasion aujourd'hui. Il était plus doué d'habitude ! La fatigue, très certainement.

Depuis un mois, une routine s'était tranquillement installée, ou plutôt Stark s'était installé dans sa routine. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser à la salle de classe comme étant _sa_ salle à lui ! Ils s'y croisaient deux à trois fois par semaine, et même si ce n'était que rarement pour plus d'une heure Loki avait pris l'habitude d'avoir sa présence en ces lieux.

Ce n'était plus juste une question de _supporter_ l'autre, maintenant sa compagnie était … pas agréable mais, normale. Comme s'il était ici à sa place.

Le Serdaigle partait dans l'après midi avec le Poudlard Express pour les vacances de Noël, rappelant un peu plus à Loki qu'il passerait les fêtes de fin d'année seul à Poudlard , pour la première fois. Il essayait de prendre ça comme une amélioration, vu comment les repas de famille avaient tourné les années passées. Entre les louanges que Thor recevait en permanence et les critiques qu'on lui réservait pour ne pas être le parfait Odinson… S'ils savaient !

Il était d'ailleurs surpris que personne ne semble savoir qu'il n'était pas le véritable fils d'Odin et Frigga, maintenant ça lui semblait pourtant tellement évident ! Pas de chevelure blonde, pas d'esprit chevaleresque du Gryffondor sans peur, une carrure longiligne et même maigre parfois, … La seule chose qu'il semblait avoir en commun avec Odin était son intelligence et son sens de l'observation (qu'ironiquement Thor ne semblait pas posséder), mais la façon dont il l'utilisait, tout en fourberies et sournoiseries, ne plaisait pas aux Odinson.

Les critiques n'avaient fait que croître au fil des années, se faisant à voix basse et sous couvert d'hypocrisie durant son enfance, les vipères (douce ironie) pensant qu'il allait s'améliorer en grandissant. Mais le changement n'arriva pas, et les remarques s'étaient faites de plus en plus frontales, le comparant sans cesse à son _frère_ si parfait, le digne représentant des féroces Odinson.

Alors peut-être que le fait qu'il n'ait plus à supporter tout ça était un bien pour un mal finalement.

Loki fut sorti de ses pensées par un brusque mouvement à la périphérie de son regard, et pendant un instant il crut que Stark avait vraiment finit par tomber. Il fut … définitivement déçu de voir que ce n'était pas le cas, et que le Serdaigle était simplement descendu du rebord et rangeait maintenant son livre dans son sac. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, ne comprenant pas sa hâte et son air … nerveux ? Depuis quand Stark pouvait avoir l'air nerveux ?

Néanmoins le Serdaigle ne sembla pas vouloir répondre à sa question silencieuse, et se dirigea simplement vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Et d'accord, ils n'étaient pas amis (loin de là), mais Loki avait au moins l'habitude de recevoir une vague salutation ou une dernière moquerie quand le brun quittait la salle. En y repensant, Stark avait été très silencieux aujourd'hui, suspicieusement silencieux …

Il avait beau essayer de se retenir, la curiosité était trop forte et il se retourna sur sa chaise pour le suivre du regard, qui se fit confus quand le Serdaigle s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Cette même main se rétracta tout aussi soudainement, avant de faire des aller-retours entre la porte et le sac de son propriétaire, semblant indécise quant à la marche à suivre.

Fascinant. Mais aussi très troublant.

Finalement Stark sembla prendre une décision puisqu'il se retourna subitement, et le regard de Loki passa de sa main à son visage. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir une expression à la fois aussi déterminé et incertaine ? Un vrai mystère.

Le Serpentard fut sorti de son étude par un nouveau mouvement du brun, qui sortit lentement un minuscule paquet de son sac. Qu'avait donc le Serdaigle à être encore plus incohérent que d'habitude, et cela sans même dire un mot ?

Comme entendant sa pensée, Stark murmura un " **Finite Incantatem** " en direction du paquet, qui grossit progressivement jusqu'à former un pavé d'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur pour le double de longueur. Les yeux du plus vieux passèrent plusieurs fois du paquet au brun, alors qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa confusion. Finalement le Serdaigle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, lui jetant un regard noir que pour une fois le Serpentard n'était pas sûr de mériter.

 **\- Interdiction** ** _formelle_** **de l'ouvrir avant le 25 au matin. J'ai posé des pièges de toute façon, pas que je te fasse pas confiance mais … si en faite c'est ça.**

Puis il se tourna et ouvrit enfin la porte, laissant juste échapper un " **Bonnes vacances** " avant de la laisser claquer derrière lui. Loki fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes, avant de le tourner vers la source de toute cette mise en scène. Pour le coup, il était complètement perdu et son regard se fit suspicieux. Était-ce une bombe ? Un piège ? Mais alors pourquoi ne devait-il pas encore l'ouvrir, et attendre jusqu'au-

Puis la réalisation le frappa : Stark lui avait laissé … un cadeau de Noël ?

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Lundi 22 décembre 2008 …_

À sa décharge, il avait attendu deux jours. C'était déjà bien plus que ce petit impertinent méritait.

Le paquet était enrobé d'un papier d'emballage brun, simple, et fermé d'une ficelle. Aucun ornement pour indiquer que c'était un cadeau, encore moins de Noël. La seule chose qu'il avait pu déterminer, c'est qu'il contenait une sorte de boîte rectangulaire, certainement en bois.

La source de tout ce mystère était posé sur son lit , le dortoir ayant totalement été déserté pour les vacances. Loki était agenouillé au sol devant lui, et l'observait maintenant depuis quelques minutes. Stark avait parlé de pièges, mais ça ne devait être qu'une fausse menace. Ou alors ils étaient de l'ordre d'une farce : de l'encre sur la figure, des pustules sur les mains, … Rien de tout ça ne faisait le poids face à sa curiosité.

Il prit sa décision, il ne voulait pas attendre deux jours de plus. Il voulait savoir _maintenant_ si tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, car non il n'était pas stupide au point de totalement croire que le brun lui ai laissé un vrai cadeau. Il n'était pas naïf.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à retirer tout le papier, n'ayant aucune raison de contrôler son empressement dans la solitude de sa chambre. Il se retrouva vite avec une boîte effectivement en bois sur sa literie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en voir une aussi belle. Elle n'était pas énormément travaillée, les ornements taillés dans le bois étant simples, peu nombreux, mais magnifiquement réalisés. Ils ne représentaient rien en particulier, juste une succession de formes et d'arabesques. Loki l'adorait, même s'il repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit.

Seulement … elle ne présentait aucune ouverture. Rien n'indiquait où se trouvait le couvercle, où elle s'ouvrait. On aurait dit un simple bloc de bois taillé, pourtant quand le Serpentard l'avait secoué avant d'enlever l'emballage, il avait entendu quelque chose taper légèrement contre les parois. Il était indéniablement creux, et contenait au moins plusieurs objets.

Il voulut prendre la boîte en main pour l'inspecter de plus près, mais au moment où il posa les mains sur le bois une vive sensation de brûlure lui fit lâcher un cri et l'objet. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard noir vers la source de sa douleur (qui disparaissait déjà) qu'une note apparut soudainement à côté dans un " **Pouf** " sonore. Il l'attrapa prudemment, soupirant de soulagement en ne sentant rien, bien que toujours amer. La note était courte :

 _"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, mais bon je me doutais que tu ne m'écouterais pas. D'où le mécanisme de défense que j'ai installé, mais j'ai été gentil et j'ai fait en sorte que la douleur ne soit que temporaire (j'aurais pu faire bien pire)._

 _Tu peux toujours essayer de le désactiver si ça t'amuse, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose puisque la boîte ne s'ouvrira qu'avec un mot de passe, que je t'enverrai_ _à Noël_ _, tu sais le moment où tu es censé l'ouvrir._

 _Stupide serpent. Dans un autre univers, peut-être serais-tu un peu plus obéissant."_

La signature était composée d'un simple petit dessin d'un visage, qui pouvait ressembler à celui de Stark réalisé par un enfant de 7 ans, qui fronçait les sourcils.

Loki, d'abord dubitatif et irrité, éclata finalement de rire au bout de quelques secondes. D'accord, il pouvait reconnaître que c'était de bonne guerre, et effectivement la douleur était déjà partie.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la boîte avec un sourire en coin, bien décidé à enlever les enchantements de protection que Stark avait mis en place (parce que oui, sa note sonnait comme un défi). Il espérait juste que quoi qu'elle contienne, cela valait vraiment le coup.

* * *

... Ça fait longtemps hein? Désolé pour cette longue attente! Ma bêta d'amour est très occupée, c'est pourquoi je la remercie de toujours vouloir prendre le temps de corriger cette fanfic. Léanie, tu es merveilleuse!  
J'avance doucement sur les derniers chapitres, attendez vous à du lourd! Prochain chapitre: Noël (oui, en avril...), disputes, et proposition!  
A bientôt!


	10. Huitième chapitre

**HUITIÈME CHAPITRE : Les divergences**

 _POV Loki_

 _Matin du jeudi 25 décembre 2008_ _…_

Loki fut réveillé par les cris enthousiastes des quelques élèves de Serpentard étant restés, et pendant quelques instants il se demanda avec irritation quelle était la cause de tout ce bruit.

Puis ça le frappa : Noël, les cadeaux ! En d'autres circonstances il aurait refoulé la montée d'excitation qui envahit son esprit, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas à sauvegarder les apparences. Cependant, son enthousiasme fut un peu terni pour la même raison : sa solitude. Il ignora cette pointe qui le prit au cœur, et se dirigea avec appréhension vers le pied de son lit. À sa surprise, deux paquets avaient rejoint la boîte de Stark, ainsi que trois cartes.

Il sut tout de suite de qui ils étaient, d'autant que la liste des suspects n'était pas longue. Il put même les différencier : l'un avait un emballage vert et était entouré par un ruban argent, tandis que l'autre … était un emballage rouge et vert typique de Noël avec des sapins, pères-noël et autres petits dessins. De plus, le premier était réalisé avec élégance, alors que l'autre démontrait un talent plus … spécial.

Il repoussa cette fois-ci la joie qui pointa le bout de son nez. Malgré leurs différents, Thor lui offrait tous les ans un cadeau, et cela malgré le fait que Loki ait arrêté de faire de même trois ans plus tôt. Le Serpentard était même allé jusqu'à jeter le paquet sans l'ouvrir les deux années précédentes, ne voulant rien recevoir de lui. De même pour Odin, il n'y avait que les cadeaux de sa m- de Frigga qu'il acceptait encore.

Mais poussé par la curiosité, le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait à être seul dans son dortoir. Cela l'emporta sur la rancœur et il décida d'au moins lire la carte qu'il lui avait écrit.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture brouillonne, et se retint de sourire en voyant que sa calligraphie ne s'était toujours pas améliorée.

 _" Cher frère, "_ Ce début seul failli lui faire abandonner sa lecture, mais il reprit après s'être forcé à prendre de grandes inspirations:

 _" Cher frère,_

 _Tu ne liras certainement pas cette lettre, et même si tu le faisais je sais que tu ne serais pas convaincu par un simple "Reviens à la maison", sinon, je serais déjà venu te voir._

 _Mais je veux que tu saches que tu me manques, que tu nous manques. Tout n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, surtout ces dernières années, mais tu es et restera toujours mon frère. N'en doute pas._

 _Joyeux Noël Loki, j'espère que si tu gardes mon cadeau il te plaira !_

 _Ton petit frère, Thor._

 _PS: Père m'a dit pour ton adoption, mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Et surtout, c'est un secret que j'emporterai dans la tombe_ _."_

Il resta un long moment debout, la carte à la main et le regard dans le vide, sans savoir quoi penser.

Alors comme ça, le vieux avait fini par révéler la vérité à Thor ? Mais était-ce _toute_ la vérité, ou seulement la partie concernant Loki ? Le blond arriverait-il à compléter le puzzle tout seul dans ce cas ?

Au moins une chose le rassurait : à demi-mots il avait promis de ne rien révéler à ses amis, ce que le Serpentard aurait détesté. Même s'il se demandait … Comment Stark aurait réagi ?

Son regard dévia vers la boîte en bois, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne décide de voir ce que cet idiot d'Odinson lui avait offert. Il pourrait toujours le réduire en miette, et le lui jeter à la figure. Oui c'était un très bon plan, sûr de fonctionner.

L'emballage fut difficile à retirer, attaché à bien trop d'endroits et faisant plusieurs fois le tour de ce qu'il recouvrait. Avec quelques minutes et jurons marmonnés, Loki découvrit enfin … une boîte à chaussure en carton. Vraiment ? Un court mot y était accroché : _"Mère et moi avons retrouvé une vieille boîte à souvenir, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais en avoir une partie."_. Il haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de comprendre.

Au moins celle-ci n'était pas fermée, et le couvercle se souleva tout de suite pour révéler un véritable bazar. Des feuilles remplies par des lignes incertaines d'enfants, de jolis cailloux et de précieuses pierres, et même quelques plumes avec d'autres babioles. Chacun de ces objets faisait écho dans son esprit, tous associés à un moment, à un lieu précis. Sans réfléchir il attrapa le paquet de feuilles et le feuilleta, trouvant un mélange de dessins, lettres à des êtres imaginaires et même d'histoires inventées par lui et Thor, retranscrites de leur écriture tremblotante.

Et en dessous de tout ça, une photo. Loki la saisit d'une main tremblante, les yeux écarquillés. Thor et lui, âgés d'une dizaine d'années, volaient sur un balai. Ils n'étaient même pas à plus d'un mètre de haut, mais le visage de Loki montrait de l'anxiété, alors que Thor souriait doucement. Le blond se trouvait derrière lui, contrôlant le balai qui avançait lentement en oscillant alors que lui s'accrochait désespérément au manche en fermant les yeux.

Loki se rappelait très bien de ces "entraînements" qui avaient eu lieu presque tous les jours durant l'été avant son entrée à Poudlard. Durant toute sa jeunesse, il avait refusé de monter sur un balai, complètement effrayé et cela au plus grand désarroi d'Odin qui avait fini par abandonner l'idée de le forcer à voler. Mais une première année à Poudlard signifiait des cours de Vol, et Loki avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour se ridiculiser là-bas.

Il en avait parlé à sa m- à Frigga, qui lui avait conseillé de demander à Thor de l'aider. Il avait fermement refusé, la jalousie et la rancœur déjà bien ancrées dans son esprit. Parce que bien sûr, Thor était lui un génie sur un balais. Il n'avait pas peur du vide comme lui, non. En se rappelant ses performances déjà exceptionnelles à l'époque, ce n'était pas une surprise que le Gryffondor soit capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch maintenant.

Même aujourd'hui Loki ne savait pas si c'était Frigga qui avait parlé à Thor, ou si le blond avait décidé de lui-même de venir l'aider. D'un côté, il savait que sa mère n'aurait jamais trahi sa confiance, mais de l'autre ses relations avec Thor n'étaient déjà pas des plus chaleureuses, alors pourquoi aurait-il quand même voulu l'aider ? Il avait suffi que le blond le surprenne à essayer de monter un balai pour ce qui était certainement la centième fois pour qu'il décide de devenir son "professeur" comme il aimait s'appeler.

Loki ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, ni même ne l'avait remercié mais ça n'avait pas semblé déranger le plus jeune, ni même ses crises de colère quand il n'arrivait à rien, ce qui avait encore plus énervé le futur Serpentard quand il avait réalisé que Thor se comportait de manière plus mature que lui.

Il retourna à la réalité, mettant la photo de côté en tremblant. Il prit de grandes inspirations, décidant de refouler quoi que ce soit qu'il put ressentir. De la nostalgie, de la rancœur, de la honte, de la tristesse ? Peu importait, il n'en voulait pas.

Il allait saisir le deuxième cadeau inconnu, avant de se demander si c'était une bonne idée dans son état d'ouvrir le paquet qui devait venir de Frigga. Il haussa finalement les épaules, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de repousser le moment.

Il enleva soigneusement l'emballage vert et argent (un choix délibéré, qu'elle faisait tous les ans pour montrer qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était) pour découvrir un écrin noir, plat et carré. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un magnifique collier. C'était une chaîne et un pendentif en forme de serpent en or blanc sublime, mais ce qui attira tout de suite son intention fut la pierre autour de laquelle s'enroulait le serpent.

D'un vert profond et sombre, il s'en dégageait une sensation de douce chaleur, et quelque chose semblait se mouvoir à l'intérieur, comme des volutes bleues donnant de magnifiques reflets sous la lumière. Loki pouvait ressentir la magie à l'intérieur, et était certain de reconnaître à qui elle appartenait.

Il se rappela la carte associée au paquet, et la lut.

 _"Loki, mon fils,_

 _Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, en espérant que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, j'ai choisis avec soin la pierre qui t'aidera le plus à surmonter les épreuves futures, comme les années précédentes : le péridot (oui cela en est un, malgré sa couleur plus sombre que d'ordinaire)._

 _Mais cette année, j'y ai appliqué en plus le_ _Protego horribilis, le renforçant en enfermant un fragment de ma magie dans la gemme grâce à un de nos anciens rituels de sang_ _. Comme cela, d'une certaine manière je serai toujours auprès de toi, à faire ce qu'une mère se doit de faire: te protéger._

 _Je suis celle qui t'a élevé, qui t'a vu grandir, qui t'a toujours soutenu du mieux que je le pouvais. Rien ne changera cela, peu importe le sang_ _: tu es mon fils, et je t'aime._

 _Frigga, à jamais ta mère."_

Loki ferma un instant les yeux en relevant la tête, empêchant ainsi les larmes de couler. Une fois le contrôle sur ses émotions repris, il relut la lettre et ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir.

Frigga était une des voyantes les plus renommés de Grande-Bretagne, et même du monde sorcier entier. Toutes ses prédictions s'étaient toujours réalisées, au point qu'aujourd'hui elle refuse de les partager à quiconque, même à ses fils. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'avec l'expérience elle avait appris que certaines prophéties ne se réalisaient que parce qu'on les communiquaient, et que la seule manière qu'elle avait d'influencer l'avenir était par des petites touches. Déjà à neuf ans, Loki avait trouvé que c'était un cruel et lourd fardeau que portait sa mère.

Elle leur offrait donc tous les ans à leur anniversaire un livre et à Noël une pierre, censés les aider à surmonter les épreuves à venir. Loki se leva et chercha dans ses affaires son livre sur les pierres, qui confirma ce qu'il croyait se rappeler :

 _"Le péridot atténue la jalousie, le ressentiment, l'envie, la colère et diminue le stress, tout en augmentant la confiance et l'assurance sans agressivité_ _._

 _Il permet aussi de découvrir la leçon contenue dans ses expériences passées, et aide à admettre ses erreurs et à prendre la responsabilité de ses décisions. Le péridot permet de se libérer de la culpabilité et des obsessions, et montre comment pardonner aux autres et à soi-même. Il favorise donc la clarté et le bien-être psychologique. Grâce à cela, cette gemme aide à grandir et à opérer un changement nécessaire, mais aussi à guérir les sentiments blessés et à réparer les relations endommagées._

 _Jadis, le péridot était censé éloigner les démons, les mauvais esprits et la folie, mais aujourd'hui ces propriétés ne font plus consensus dans la communauté magique._

 _Une pierre de péridot est un bon réceptacle pour les enchantements permettant de détecter du poison, ceux de protection, et les attrape-cauchemars."_

Sa mère lui avait toujours offert des pierres aidant à calmer ses émotions, alors la première partie n'était pas une surprise. Mais le reste … Un changement ? Cela voudrait-il dire que cette année lui présenterait une occasion de … " _pardonner aux autres et à soi-même_ " comme le disait cette description ?

Il força un reniflement méprisant, décidant que cette partie-là ne le concernait pas. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, était le sortilège de protection posé par sa mère. _Protego horribilis_. Il se rappelait encore de son cours sur les enchantements de protection : un simple Protego, utilisé en enchantement sur un objet, pouvait poser de nombreux problèmes. Il s'active pour bloquer n'importe quel sortilège à partir du moment où le porteur de l'objet se sent en danger. Par exemple, après une bataille une personne blessé ne pouvait pas recevoir de soin car il se sentait toujours en danger. L'autre problème majeur, c'est qu'il ne protégeait pas en cas d'attaques surprises ou dans le dos, puisque le porteur ne sentait pas le danger.

Le Protego horribilis était une amélioration créée spécialement pour les enchantements : il s'active en cas de sortilèges malveillants, peu importe le lanceur ou l'état d'esprit du porteur.

Frigga n'avait jamais posé d'enchantement sur leur cadeau avant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et surtout, elle y avait enfermé une partie de sa magie ! C'était un acte incroyable, laisser une part aussi intime de soi dans un objet pour en renforcer l'enchantement … Et en plus de ça, elle avait utilisé un rituel de sang pour le faire ?!

La magie du sang n'était pas spécialement considérée comme noire, tant qu'elle n'impliquait que notre propre sang. Mais elle ne pouvait être utilisé qu'avec des rituels anciens compliqués, presque tous oubliés à l'exception de quelques vieilles grandes familles sorcières, comme les Odinson.

Ce collier avait donc un puissant enchantement de protection posé par Frigga elle-même, doublement renforcé par un rituel de sang _et_ le sacrifice d'un fragment de sa magie. Tout cela faisait sonner des alarmes dans sa tête, qu'il essayait en vain de faire taire. Après tout, essaya-t-il de se raisonner, la guerre faisait rage au dehors, et sans la protection de sa "famille" il est vrai qu'il pouvait comprendre que Frigga s'inquiète pour lui. Peut-être même avait-elle fait la même chose pour Thor …

Il accrocha le collier autour de son cou, se promettant de ne jamais l'enlever. Dans tous les cas, pensa-t-il en ricanant, sa mère avait du goût : le pendentif était vraiment magnifique, et le serpent un joli rappel de sa maison, de sa personnalité.

Pour se changer définitivement les idées, il tourna son regard et ses pensées vers le dernier cadeau : celui de Stark.

Il avait fini par avoir raisons des enchantements l'empêchant de toucher la boîte, pour finalement se retrouver bloqué : sans le mot approprié, impossible de l'ouvrir. Après un nombre incalculable de tentatives, il s'était avoué vaincu, et c'est avec une grande anticipation qu'il lut la carte de Stark.

Son regard fut d'abord attiré par le dessin approximatif d'un serpent portant une écharpe et un bonnet de père-noël (dont le concept lui avait été expliqué quelques semaines plus tôt, la culture moldue était décidément étrange) avant de lire les quelques mots présents :

 _" Joyeux Noël petit serpent !_

 _Rudolph"_

Ce qui laissa Loki quelque peu dubitatif.

 **\- "Rudolph" ?** Relut-il à voix haute.

Un **clic** se fit entendre à ses côtés, et il se tourna juste à temps pour voir le couvercle se soulever, laissant voir …

La tranche d'une dizaine de livres, dépassait légèrement de la boîte pour qu'il puisse facilement les saisir. Ce qu'il fit au hasard, curieux de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

 **\- Shakespeare** **?**

Le nom lui semblait familier. Après vérification, tous les livres étaient du même auteur et il se souvint de qui il s'agissait en découvrant une pièce de théâtre dans le livre qu'il feuilleta.

Tony lui avait parlé de ce William Shakespeare, lui disant que ses pièces de théâtre plairaient certainement à la drama-queen qu'il était. Loki lui avait répondu qu'il était vraiment mal placé pour lui faire cette insulte, sans chercher plus loin.

Il remit le livre dans sa boîte avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Un auteur moldu. Stark pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait s'abaisser à lire ces _bouquins_? Quelle bêtise ! Il regrettait presque de lui avoir envoyé un cadeau de dernière minute.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Il tint deux jours, puis fini par craquer et lire un livre, puis deux, tout en se répétant que ce n'était que parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et qu'il ne pouvait pleinement critiquer ces livres qu'après les avoir lus.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _POV Tony_

À peine les yeux ouverts, Tony se jeta hors de son lit pour courir vers le séjour, et plus précisément vers le sapin qui s'y trouvait. Jarvis l'y attendait déjà, déposant tout juste un dernier plateau sur la table qui supportait un gigantesque petit-déjeuner. Malgré ce qu'il avait avalé la veille à la fête de Noël de Stark Industries, il ne put s'empêcher de saliver devant ce festin.

Ils étaient seuls dans le manoir, le jeune homme ayant permis aux autres employés de passer au moins la matinée de Noël en famille. C'était une tradition de la maison Stark : le matin de cette fête se faisait toujours en comité restreint, seul Jarvis était autorisé à le passer avec eux. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, le vieux majordome avait toujours été avec eux, et il avait compris avec le temps que Jarvis n'avait pas de famille auprès de laquelle retourner, ou plus.

C'était peut-être en partie pour ça qu'il comptait bien plus pour lui qu'un simple employé : pour lui Jarvis était un membre de sa famille, et aujourd'hui le seul qui lui restait. Sans lui, ce premier Noël sans ses parents aurait été insupportable.

Il s'empêcha de penser aux événements survenus exactement un an auparavant, cette horrible dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père et qui avait duré toutes les vacances et ces derniers mots tout sauf chaleureux.

À la place il souhaita un joyeux Noël à Jarvis, qui d'un hochement de tête vers l'immense sapin l'encouragea à se jeter sur ses cadeaux.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Ce ne fut que bien après avoir fini d'ouvrir tous ses paquets et manger son petit-déjeuner que le manoir reçu la visite d'une chouette. Tony quitta sa place au sol, d'où il observait Ed jouer avec les emballages éparpillés et alla lui ouvrir. Elle venait vraisemblablement de Poudlard, à en juger par le bracelet à sa patte. Tony eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle l'école lui enverrait un épais paquet le matin de Noël. Nouvelle politique scolaire visant à donner un cadeau aux élèves ? Certainement pas une idée de Fury dans ce cas, rien qu'à l'imaginer avec un bonnet de Père Noël Tony dû réprimer un fou rire (il faudrait qu'il en fasse un photomontage plus tard).

Mais retour à la chouette et son paquet mystère. L'oiseau se laissa facilement approcher malgré son air blasé, et déposa doucement sa charge sur la table que Jarvis débarrassait. Le majordome haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

Le Serdaigle n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à l'emballage vert et argent pour avoir des doutes sur l'expéditeur, qui se confirmèrent quand il reconnut l'écriture sur la carte qui accompagnait le paquet. C'était un peu comique, ce grand parchemin orné d'arabesques (qui a y regarder plus près, ressemblaient vaguement à des serpents) pour finalement si peu de mots :

 _"Sale volatile,_

 _Je ne suis pas homme à avoir des dettes. Mais si ton cadeau est une plaisanterie, prépare-toi à de vives représailles._

 _Loki."_

Tony eut un léger rire, tout ça était tellement lui : imprévisible. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu partir en de grandes envolées lyriques pour l'emmerder, ou aller à l'essentiel. C'était même surprenant qu'il lui ait envoyé quelque chose tout court, surtout qu'il y avait pensé avant même de découvrir son cadeau. Ça et le fait qu'il soit sérieux.

Il ne savait même pour pourquoi il lui avait offert, il avait juste … voulu le faire et il n'était pas du genre à s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait très bien pu l'envoyer par hibou comme il l'avait fait pour ses amis, mais là encore il n'avait pas vraiment d'explication. Il avait juste senti que s'il avait attendu, il aurait certainement perdu sa détermination et ne lui aurait finalement rien offert.

Il se tourna vers son cadeau et ne chercha même pas à empêcher le grand sourire de gagner ses lèvres. Il avait été content de recevoir des cadeaux de tous ses amis, mais là, c'était … particulier. Ses amis étaient _censés_ lui offrir quelque chose puisqu'ils l'appréciaient, mais quelle valeur avait un cadeau venant de son "ennemi"? C'était spécial, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrire pourquoi.

Le paquet était parfaitement rectangulaire et n'était pas énorme : une trentaine de centimètres de longueur sur une vingtaine de centimètres de largeur, pour une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur. À la forme et tout en le retournant de ses mains, Tony essaya d'en deviner le contenu : des livres? Ça serait amusant que Loki et lui aient eu la même idée. Bizarre, mais amusant.

Une fois le papier déchiré et éparpillé, son hypothèse se confirma. Loki lui avait offert deux gros livres, et pas n'importe lesquels ! _La procréation_ _magique : Un rituel complexe_ et _Anciennes_ _créatures oubliées_ , soit deux des sujets ayant le plus obsédé Tony (qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Isgard en tout cas). Le Serpentard avait beaucoup ri de la fatigue et des cernes causées par ses recherches intensives dans les livres de Poudlard, souvent infructueuses. Mais il avait pris la peine de mémoriser l'information et de s'en servir … pour lui faire un cadeau ?

Tony n'était même plus étonné à ce stade, mais complètement sous le choc. Il décida même d'ignorer la couleur sombre des livres ainsi que l'odeur douteuse, ne cherchant pas à connaître leur origine (même si elle était évidente). Loki n'avait rien précisé là-dessus, et le Serdaigle voulait profiter de son cadeau sans s'inquiéter (après tout il tenait du miracle !). Il n'avait qu'à ignorer les éventuels passages trop … obscurs ?

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Lundi 5 janvier 2009 ..._

Tony en était sûr : Loki avait lu les livres qu'il lui avait offerts. Au moins un ! Le Serpentard était trop curieux et il aimait beaucoup trop les bouquins pour avoir pu résister. Mais il avait beau râler et geindre, l'autre enfoiré ne voulait pas lui répondre, et menaçait même de lâcher Jormungand sur lui s'il ne changeait pas de sujet. Et Tony avait beau avoir compris que le reptile était bien trop peureux pour l'attaquer en premier (et le Serdaigle ne comptait pas le provoquer), il préférait ne pas tester la menace.

Maintenant réduit au silence, il essaya de se concentrer sur ses devoirs de Potions. Élève de sixième année, il avait dû choisir au moins cinq matières parmi lesquelles il avait réussi à avoir un score satisfaisant à ses O.W.L de l'année dernière. Évidemment, il avait obtenu de bons scores dans toutes les matières mais avait choisi d'en continuer seulement six (voulant être au-dessus du minimum, mais ne voulant pas non plus faire des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas) : DCFM, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Arithmomancie, Études des moldus et Potions.

Mais le niveau demandé était très élevé, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de simplement aller en cours, faire occasionnellement ses devoirs et relire son cours avant l'exam, même si être aussi assidu dans ses études était parfois difficile pour lui (ça dépendait surtout du sujet étudié en cours).

Les cours venaient tout juste de redémarrer, mais les devoirs pleuvaient déjà. Il aurait pu faire ses devoirs de Potions avec Natasha et Bruce entouré de ses amis, mais … Il avait eu besoin de venir ici. Il aura tout le temps d'écouter les derniers détails de leurs vacances dans les prochains jours de toute façon, et il ne risquait pas de louper une énième dispute.

Les tensions s'étaient enfin apaisées, et cette nouvelle année semblait commencer dans un calme relatif. Il espérait que ça resterait ainsi jusqu'à leur sortie de Poudlard, ils auraient besoin de cette camaraderie une fois plongés dans la guerre. Il essayait d'éviter d'y penser, surtout en cette période, surtout ce mois-là. Dans dix jours …

Une heure plus tard, le repas du soir allait bientôt débuter et Loki rassembla ses affaires alors que le Serdaigle mettait encore la touche finale à son devoir. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Tony décida d'ignorer la présence du serpent autour de ses épaules et l'interpella une dernière fois :

 **\- Dis-moi au moins lequel tu as préféré ! Je me suis donné du mal pour ce cadeau.** Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Loki tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder quelques secondes avec une mine songeuse, et le brun perdit tout espoir d'avoir une réponse quand un sourire en coin gagna ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Cependant :

 **\- "Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow** **."** Répondit-il narquoisement avant de sortir rapidement, refermant la porte sur lui.

 **\- Sérieux ? Roméo et Juliette ?** S'écria-t-il, et seul un rire étouffé par la porte lui répondit.

Et s'il se demanda si cette réplique faisait de lui le Roméo de cette histoire, il relégua cette pensée aux confins de son esprit.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Jeudi 8 janvier 2009 …_

Durant ces premiers jours de cours de l'année, Tony avait effectivement eu le temps de parler des vacances de chacun avec ses amis, les plus mouvementées (et donc les plus discutées) étant celle de Thor. Le blond avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il était en couple avec Jane, amoureux d'elle, et souhaitait rompre les fiançailles arrangées avec Sif (il avait enfin fini par leur en parler, mais Tony avait pris sa confession tardive avec amertume).

La réaction d'Odin n'avait pas été des plus … enthousiaste. Loki avait au moins eu raison là-dessus : le vieil homme n'acceptait pas le choix de son fils, et ne l'accepterai certainement pas de si tôt. Résultat, le moral de Thor était au plus bas et il n'avait toujours pas osé en parler à sa petite amie (une mauvaise idée selon le Serdaigle). En fait Tony n'était d'accord avec aucun des choix du Gryffondor : s'il avait décidé qu'il voulait Jane, il devait assumer et envoyer balader son père. À la place, le blond en venait presque à envisager d'arrêter sa relation avec Jane, pour satisfaire sa famille. C'était ridicule !

Comme d'habitude, il réfléchissait (râlait) entre autres là-dessus à voix haute, marmonnant que " **Thor était vraiment un idiot manipulable** " et qu'" **Odin n'était vraiment qu'un vieux connard** " en oubliant temporairement avec _qui_ exactementil partageait cette salle.

 **\- Bien que j'approuve toutes ces belles paroles, qu'est-ce que ma** _ **chère famille**_ **a donc fait pour les mériter cette fois-ci ? Mon absence aurait-elle créé des conflits ?**

 **\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Drama-Queen** **.** Répondit sarcastiquement le Serdaigle. Il hésita quelques instants à continuer, mais de toute façon Loki finissait toujours par tout savoir alors … **Disons juste que Thor a révélé sa relation avec Jane à vot-son paternel, et que ça lui a moyennement plu. Surtout qu'il l'a fait devant toute la famille au grand repas de Noël.**

Loki le regarda quelques instants, incrédule, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire qui n'arrêta pas avant un moment.

 **\- Oh par Merlin, j'aurais donné cher pour voir leur tête.** Tony se retint de lui dire qu'il aurait pu s'il n'avait pas quitté sa famille. **Ça a dû être un tel coup dur pour ce** _ **pauvre**_ **Thor, lui qui aime tant satisfaire tous ces vieux arriérés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Thor se donne tant de tourment, Jane n'est après tout qu'une-**

Loki se tut soudainement, mais ça ne suffit pas à cacher le sens de sa phrase. Tony en avait entendu assez, et ne voulut même pas remarquer l'effort qu'avait fait le Serpentard en se taisant pour ne pas provoquer une dispute. Le brun en avait marre de toutes ses remarques sur les origines d'untel ou unetelle.

 **\- Elle est "qu'une" quoi ? "Qu'une" né-moldu ? Ou tu allais dire "qu'une" sang-de-bourbe ?**

Loki resta un moment sans répondre et Tony n'arrivait pas à savoir comment interpréter son silence. Son visage était impénétrable, un masque sans expression et il le regardait, tout en ne croisant pas son regard, semblant complètement détaché. Mais Tony le connaissait mieux que ça maintenant, et voyait les minuscules signes montrant le contraire : un léger froncement de sourcil, un tic à la lèvre, ses mains tenant un peu trop fermement le livre qu'il lisait plus tôt.

Tony brisa une des règles qu'il s'était fixé, et parla enfin de la contradiction totale de leur situation :

 **\- Tu réalises que c'est ce que je suis aussi ? Et pourtant je suis aussi, voir plus intelligent que toi ! Je vaux bien plus que la plupart de ses sang-purs arrogants et complètement pourris-gâtés ! Je peux accepter beaucoup de critiques, je ne suis pas parfait loin de là, mais ça je ne l'accepterais jamais !** Il cria presque la fin de sa phrase, mettant toute sa rancœur sans ses mots. **Tu me détestes, tu as tes raisons d'accord, mais** _ **cette**_ **raison je ne l'accepterai pas ! Quand tu insultes Jane pour son sang, c'est moi aussi que tu insultes pour** _ **cette**_ **même raison complètement conne ! Tu dis que pour** _ **cette**_ **raison elle ne vaut pas le coup, si on suit ton raisonnement** _ **je**_ **ne vaudrais même pas le fait que tu m'adresses la parole ! Et pourtant tu restes ici, avec moi, tu parles avec moi, c'est complètement-**

Loki l'interrompit soudainement, ne semblant pas pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps :

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu-**

Mais Tony ne voulait pas l'entendre, bien trop énervé :

 **\- Oui, notre situation ici est évidemment différente d'avec Jane et Thor, mais-**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas de la situation !** Loki cria à son tour, et ça le surprit assez pour qu'il ne l'interrompe pas. **Ce n'est pas pareil car** _ **tu**_ **es différent d'elle, différent d'eux tous !**

Tony était à bout de souffle, tant par ses cris que par la surprise. Loki semblait sincère, et c'était saisissant. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait crier et il portait une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était un désarroi accablant, faisant écho au sien.

Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, ne voulait pas se calmer, il devait-

Il prit son sac de cours, et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _POV Loki_

 _Mardi 13 janvier 2009 …_

Il errait dans les couloirs, à la fois exaspéré par son comportement et résigné. Il n'était pas retourné dans la salle depuis le samedi, depuis cette dispute. Il détestait perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions, surtout avec un public. Alors oui, il fuyait son refuge qui était aussi devenu celui du Serdaigle.

À quel moment son opinion sur Stark avait-elle autant changé ? Il ne supportait plus seulement sa compagnie, il l'appréciait. Même s'il l'insupportait toujours, la pièce paraîtrait vide sans son agaçante présence. Il en était même venu à apprécier son stupide robot de chat !

Pourtant ils ne se croisaient pas tant que ça, à peine une à deux fois par semaine, et ne recherchait pas activement la présence de l'autre. Chacun venait quand il en avait envie, et parfois l'autre était déjà là, c'était tout. Mais au bout de trois mois, il ne le voyait déjà plus de la même manière …

Par Merlin, détestait-il vraiment encore Stark ?! Il n'en savait rien, et préférait ne pas y réfléchir.

Trois élèves arrivaient en face de lui, et il se décala sur la gauche pour les éviter. Seulement, ils se décalèrent eux aussi dans cette direction, lui bloquant la route. Soupirant et un peu agacé, il alla cette fois-ci vers la droite pour les contourner mais là aussi ils se mirent sur son passage. C'était donc volontaire, et il pesta contre ces perturbateurs. Il leur prêta enfin attention, et reconnu trois élèves de Serpentard de son année : Ronan Accuser, une des pires terreurs de l'école, et ses deux accolytes Nebula Dervani et Korath Pursuer.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Mais il garda son attitude froide et indifférente, haussant simplement un sourcil pour leur signifier qu'il les écoutait, pas qu'il ait le choix. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était … curieux de ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Sans surprise, ce fut Ronan qui prit la parole :

 **\- Je vais aller droit au but, on a pas envie d'être vus en train de te parler.** Avant que Loki ne puisse s'indigner, Ronan prononça des mots qui le réduirent au silence : **L'Héritier d'Isgard a entendu parler de toi, et de tes capacités. Il connaît aussi tes opinions sur la société sorcière, et Il pense que le fait que tu aies quitté ta famille de Traîtres-à-leur-sang parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses opinions montre ton dévouement à la cause sorcière. Il veut que tu nous rejoignes** **.**

Son masque glissa, presque. Même si les trois autres avaient forcément remarqué le léger écarquillement de ses yeux, sa surprise était légitime. Il se retrouva pour une fois à court de mot.

Ils semblèrent s'impatienter de son silence, et Nebula demanda :

 **\- Alors, que décides-tu ?**

C'était une très bonne question.

* * *

Pour le collier de Loki, je vois à peu près ça : (images).(shiningstoryjewelry).(com/jewelry/teardrop-snake-rose-quartz-turquoise-natural-stone-glass-opal-natural-semi-precious-stone-pendants-for-necklaces-2100-3).(jpg) N'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses!

Pour le choix de la pierre, je me suis basée sur mes connaissances en pouvoirs des pierres (riez si vous voulez, mais moi c'est mon truc) donc je n'ai rien inventé (sauf la partie sur les enchantements évidemment).

On arrive avec ce chapitre à la moitié de cette fic et laissez-moi vous dire que les choses sérieuses vont commencer… On va progressivement tourner dans la tournure plus sombre de l'histoire. Donc accrochez-vous!

Prochain chapitre: **Le point de rupture** (pas inquiétant du tout).


	11. Neuvième Chapitre

**NEUVIÈME CHAPITRE : Le point de rupture**

 _POV Loki_

 _Jeudi 15 janvier 2009 …_

Il remuait mollement la nourriture dans son assiette, toujours aussi peu enthousiaste de devoir partager ses repas avec cette foule d'êtres insignifiants. Oui, mêmes les Serpentards.

Il était à deux doigts de quitter la Grande-Salle sans avoir touché à sa nourriture, ne supportant plus la pression des regards de Ronan et sa bande. Ça ne faisait que deux jours, et ils n'étaient pas revenus lui parler. Il avait réussi à fuir avec un " **Je dois réfléchir, si je dois servir le Grand Héritier d'Isgard je dois être sûr d'en être capable. Je ne voudrais pas être un poids parmi les Disciples."** et autres flatteries.

Loki avait réussi à gagner du temps, mais jusqu'à quand ? Ils n'attendraient pas plus d'un mois, il en était certain. Il devrait prendre une décision d'ici là.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui, enfin en théorie trois mais il avait pour principe de rejeter l'option de rejoindre le "bon" côté. La vérité était qu'il était tenté. Après tout, le Titan Fou et les Disciples partageaient les mêmes idées que lui sur la suprématie sorcière. Le monde sorcier n'avait pas à se cacher, face aux êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les moldus ! Et toutes ses traditions, ses rituels, perdus avec l'arrivée progressive de la culture moldue … Comment pouvait-on regarder tant de connaissances, de savoirs, disparaître sans rien faire ?!

Mais … Était-il vraiment prêt à combattre pour ses opinions ? Était-il vraiment prêt à tuer, torturer ? En était-il vraiment capable ?

Il y a quelques mois, il se serait dit que ça viendrait avec le temps, que progressivement il y arriverait et qu'un jour il y prendrait peut-être même plaisir … Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Stark avait réussi à calmer cette rage, cette haine qui lui servait de moteur. Oh, elles étaient toujours là, mais juste … enfouies, endormies. Ses opinions n'avaient pas changé, il avait juste appris que comme pour tout il y avait des exceptions, même pour l'infériorité théorique des nés-moldus. Et il était peut-être moins prêt pour une solution aussi … radicale que celle que proposait l'Héritier et les Disciples d'Isgard.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et leurs regards qui le poignardaient presque, constamment sur lui ! La situation approchait l'insupportable.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le remarqua, ou plutôt remarqua son absence. Non pas qu'il le cherchait, évidemment que non, mais dans son moment de désespoir il voulait voir si d'autres étaient aussi désemparés que lui. Il n'était pas à la table des Serdaigles, ni à celle des Poufsouffles ou des Serpentards. Après un rapide d'œil sur ces bons-à-rien de Gryffondor, il s'avéra que Stark était introuvable. Il trouva cependant toute sa bande de misérables amis, qui discutaient entre eux d'un air inquiet.

Loki réfléchit quelques instants, Stark sautait-il à nouveau des repas pour quelques recherches ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis leur … "dispute". Il était retourné dans la salle de classe abandonnée, mais toujours en prenant garde à ne pas le croiser. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi … présent que d'habitude, lui qui adorait être au centre de l'attention et se faire remarquer. S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

Il se figea soudainement, une information lui revenant brusquement en mémoire. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers les "misérables" et leurs mines inquiètes firent enfin sens.

Il se leva brusquement et partie d'un pas rapide, s'attirant quelques regards dont il n'avait cure. Il essaya de rationaliser sa sortie, il avait de toute façon eu l'intention de s'en aller pour échapper au regard des trois Disciples.

Il n'était absolument pas inquiet.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Il avait marché le plus lentement possible, et se retrouvait maintenant bêtement pétrifié devant la porte. C'était ridicule, Stark n'était certainement pas là de toute façon, il n'était pas revenu depuis la semaine dernière. Et il n'allait certainement pas venir ici, pas aujourd'hui ! Il ne risquerait pas de croiser Loki. Le Serdaigle ne voulait apparemment pas être trouvé, à plus forte raison par lui. Ça n'aurait aucun sens, se convainquit Loki en ouvrant la porte.

En entrant, il réalisa que la pièce était effectivement vide, et refoula une pointe de … déception ? Mais il entendit soudainement un bruit de verre raclant la pierre, et fut de nouveau figé. En regardant plus attentivement il pouvait finalement deviner une forme, assise au sol entre deux rangées de bureaux.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, dans l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Stark s'adresse finalement à lui, sa voix résonnant dans le silence de la pièce.

 **\- Tu comptes rester planté là tout l'après-midi ? Nan parce que là, tu vas te transformer en porte-manteau à force.**

Loki se mit en mouvement presque automatiquement, sans réfléchir. Il aurait pu prendre ça comme une invitation à quitter les lieux, mais il ne pouvait juste pas partir. Stark était venu ici, dans cette pièce. Il savait que si Loki le cherchait, se serait ici. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, pas aujourd'hui …

La note d'ébriété qu'il avait cru déceler dans la voix de Stark se confirma quand il vit les deux bouteilles vides, et celle à moitié pleine dans les mains du brun. Il s'arrêta en face de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire à part le dévisager. Stark laissa échapper un rire sans joie, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton sarcastique :

 **\- Pathétique, n'est-ce pas?**

Loki ne put s'empêcher de hausser les épaules, et répondit platement tout en s'asseyant lui aussi contre le mur.

 **\- J'ai vu pire.**

Stark eut un sourire, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Loki ne savait pas quoi faire, il était de ceux qui provoquait la détresse, pas de ceux qui la consolaient ! C'était déjà assez déstabilisant qu'il _veuille_ le consoler.

Le Serdaigle retourna la tête, son regard se perdant à nouveau dans le vide alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée d'alcool. Loki lui prit ensuite la bouteille des mains, et but sans même chercher à savoir de quelle boisson il s'agissait.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures comme ça, à juste boire en silence. Progressivement, Loki atteint un niveau équivalent d'ébriété (oui il ne tenait pas l'alcool, c'est bon). Mais il n'était pas euphorique, à rire hystériquement, ou triste, juste … calme, comme mélancolique. Ça devait sûrement avoir à voir avec l'ambiance que dégageait cette salle, _leur_ salle. Stark semblait ressentir la même chose, à moitié endormi. Il finit par dire, d'une voix étrangement claire vu leur état:

 **\- Ça fait un an maintenant, jour pour jour. À cet exact moment, il y a un an, on a retrouvé les cadavres mutilés de mes parents** **.**

Tony but encore une gorgée, finissant la bouteille qu'il avait en main. Il la laissa tomber au sol en soupirant, et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Loki en fermant les yeux. Le contact le surprit, mais pas autant que sa réaction : ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Serpentard parla, n'arrivant pas à s'en empêcher (n'essayant même pas en réalité).

 **\- J'ai été adopté.**

Aucune réponse ne vint, et Loki pensa même que Stark s'était simplement endormi. Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu, ou peut-être avait-il vexé le Serdaigle en parlant de ses problèmes ? Mais soudainement l'autre marmonna :

 **\- Ça craint ça.**

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, incrédule. Il dit en souriant doucement :

 **\- Oui, "ça craint".**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony s'endormit pour de bon contre son épaule, mais Loki n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer s'il ronflait ou non que lui aussi sombra, la tête appuyée sur celle de l'autre.

Mais avant ça, il prit une décision : il ne prendrait pas part à la guerre à venir, peu importe le camp.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Samedi 24 janvier 2009 …_

Après ça, ils se virent encore plus fréquemment qu'avant. C'était maintenant presque tous les jours qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette pièce, _leur_ pièce, sans même se concerter et même si ce n'était que pour moins d'une heure. Loki ne pouvait pas _dire_ qu'il était heureuxde retrouver le Serdaigle aussi souvent, sauf que … il l'était vraiment.

Mais il évitait bien facilement d'y penser, tout comme il évitait de penser au fait que si l'autre venait aussi souvent ça voulait dire qu'il _voulait_ le voir. Ah, les pouvoirs de la force de l'esprit, nous permettant de nous bercer dans notre douce ignorance !

Aujourd'hui ils discutaient tranquillement du dernier scandale du monde magique : une sombre affaire de viol ayant presque été étouffée car l'agresseur était le fils d'un Auror très haut placé. Il avait corrompu ses collègues et fait marcher ses relations pour que sa progéniture ne soit pas inquiétée, mais la presse avait eu vent de l'affaire grâce à un informateur anonyme.

Tony était évidemment scandalisé, puisque ça concernait directement la carrière qu'il souhaitait épouser. Le Serpentard était lui aussi assez dégoûté par cette histoire, mais préférait s'amuser de l'énervement de son camarade.

 **\- Quand je serais Auror …**

À ces mots, Loki éclata de rire sans le laisser finir.

 **-** _ **Si**_ **tu réalises ce projet stupide de devenir Auror, le monde sera en guerre. Tu n'auras pas exactement le temps de changer ce système corrompu.**

 **\- Je le ferai après la guerre !**

Comme à chaque fois que Tony parlait de ce sujet sensible, Loki était déconcerté par l'optimisme de son camarade. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point certain de la victoire du _bien_? Sous-estimait-il donc le pouvoir que ses ennemis possédaient ? Il perdit son masque rieur, pour redevenir sérieux.

 **\- Mais le Titan Fou-**

 **\- Thanos.**

Loki se figea à cette interruption, et se tourna d'un air mortifié vers le Serdaigle, qui lui renvoya un regard provocateur. Il osait- Mais était-il inconscient ?

 **\- Ne prononce pas ce nom.** Gronda le Serpentard.

 **\- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ? C'est son nom !** S'écria Tony d'un air déterminé qui énerva Loki.

 **\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Nous ne devons pas le faire, sinon …**

Tony se détacha de la fenêtre et se tourna complètement vers lui.

 **\- Sinon quoi ? On est frappé par la foudre divine ? On s'attire malheur pour les sept prochaines années ?** **Ou alors Thanos apparaît, invoqué par la prononciation de son nom tel un démon ? Ce sont des conneries, et tu le sais très bien ! Avoir peur d'un simple nom est ridicule !**

La honte, et la rage s'emparaient doucement de Loki, en partie à cause de ses paroles, mais surtout à cause de son regard. La lueur de défi était toujours là, mais le Serpentard voyait aussi autre chose … De l'agacement ? Dans tous les cas il détestait ça.

Personne, pas même Tony (surtout pas Tony !) ne pouvait le regarder comme ça. C'était le même regard que Thor lui lançait quand il refusait de partir "à l'aventure" avec lui, parce qu'il avait trop peur. Un regard supérieur, qui lui donnait à la fois envie de relever le défi, mais aussi de partir loin, loin de l'humiliation. Car il savait au fond qu'il ne serait jamais assez courageux pour suivre son fr- Thor à l'époque, ou prononcé ce nom honnis aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna lui aussi complètement vers son interlocuteur, son visage figé dans une colère glaciale. Mais c'est d'une voix mielleuse qu'il choisit de répondre, faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : attaquer les points faibles de l'ennemi.

 **\- Oh oui Stark, éclaire-moi de ta sagesse, puisque ton absence totale de peur le concernant n'est absolument pas ridicule ! Ou bien, ton** _ **apparente**_ **absence de peur ? Ton arrogance digne du parfait Gryffondor ne cacherait-elle pas quelque chose finalement ? Après tout, avoir peur de celui qui a tué ses parents, quoi de plus normal ! Ah non, excuse-moi, torturé** _ **puis**_ **tué, comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail?**

Et il allait continuer à dire des choses encore plus horribles, mais trop tourmenté par sa propre rage il ne vit pas le coup de poing venir. Il chancela en arrière, un peu sonné alors que la douleur envahissait sa joue, quand Tony l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre la colonne d'une arcade. Loki mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits après que son crâne ai percuté la pierre, et attendit le prochain coup … qui ne vint pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour faire face à un Tony haletant, le visage déformé par la colère. Mais dans ses yeux, Loki lisait enfin la vérité : son camarade était effrayé. Il ressentit de la culpabilité pour ses paroles, mais il essaya de rejeter aussitôt cette émotion. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé ! … Même Loki n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'excuser. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Alors il laissa juste complètement tomber le masque qu'il maintenait en permanence, et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de l'autre en espérant que ça suffirait. Ça devait suffire, il ne pouvait pas … il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire. Tony était le seul qu'il avait autorisé à voir à quel point il était brisé, même si c'était parce que le brun était presque aussi détruit que lui à l'intérieur.

Il avait besoin de lui. Pourquoi Loki ne réalisait-il ça que maintenant ? Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, il savait que c'était trop tard. Tony allait le laisser, et il aurait mérité de le perdre. Il était le méchant de l'histoire, il l'avait toujours été. Il serait de nouveau seul, mais après avoir partagé cette solitude pendant quelque temps il ne savait s'il pourrait y faire face à nouveau.

Il sentit soudainement une pression sur son front et ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Tony l'avait finalement lâché et avait posé son front contre le sien. Il ne pouvait pas voir son regard, le Serdaigle ayant lui aussi fermé les yeux, mais son visage n'exprimait qu'une grande fatigue. La colère semblait être partie, remplacée par de la lassitude, et c'est d'une voix neutre et basse que le brun brisa le silence :

 **\- J'ai peur de Thanos, il m'effraie totalement, mais ce qu'il a fait à mes parents … Je le hais, et ma haine dépasse ma peur. Je ne peux pas me laisser submerger par la crainte, parce que sinon je ne pourrai pas venger mes parents.** Tony releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le regard déterminé et il reprit avec force : **Je les vengerai : Je trouverais Thanos, et ferai crever cette ordure moi-même. Et si je suis si sûr d'y arriver, c'est parce que soit je le tue, soit je meurs en essayant. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.**

Loki frémit face à la froide résolution qui lui faisait face, un frisson glacé parcourant son dos à ces paroles. Elles le terrifiaient, mais aussi … Le Tony qu'il avait en face de lui était le vrai Tony, sans aucun masque, complètement honnête. Il n'était pas parti, il s'ouvrait même à lui, Tony avait … Il avait compris. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se sentir soulagé, pas quand il disait des choses pareilles.

 **\- Et si-** Il dut se reprendre, sa voix sortant étrangement étranglée. **Et si quelqu'un d'autre le tue ?**

Le regard du brun se perdit dans le vide, alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à une réponse. Il haussa finalement les épaules, et recula un peu. Loki n'avait presque pas remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi proches, mais après tout ça n'avait été qu'un détail dans ce qui s'était joué ces dernières minutes. Un détail, comme le fait que ce contact lui manquait d'une certaine manière.

 **\- Je lui payerai un verre, et peut-être même une bonne bouteille** **. Je pourrai toujours me contenter de poursuivre les Disciples fugitifs ensuite.**

 **\- Et après ça ?**

Loki savait au fond de lui que même Stark n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, et effectivement ce ne fut que le silence qui lui répondit alors que leurs regards s'étaientà nouveau accrochés. Tony finit par avoir un sourire, minuscule mais au moins il n'était pas faux. Le Serpentard ne chercha même pas à s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, tout aussi imperceptible pour qui ne ferait pas attention.

 **\- Et ensuite, j'improviserai.**

Ils décidèrent de se quitter sur cette "réconciliation", ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi parler après tout ça et tous les deux assez gênés par ce qui venait de se passer. En parcourant les couloirs, Loki prit une décision : il allait cesser de fuir. Oh il n'avait pas changé d'avis, et ne souhaitait absolument pas participer à la guerre qui faisait chaque jour un peu plus rage en dehors du château. Mais Tony venait de lui donner une leçon, même si ça lui arrachait le cœur de le reconnaître : il était normal d'avoir peur, mais il devait y faire face. Il devait cesser d'être un lâche, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il allait dire aux futurs Disciples qu'il ne les rejoignait pas, et ne les rejoindrait jamais.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Lundi 26 janvier 2009_

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un grand éclat de rire. Qui dura bien deux minutes, durant lesquelles il était partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité. Il préféra donc garder son masque d'indifférence teinté de mépris.

Ronan finit par se calmer, et lui dit finalement :

 **\- Oh mais enfin, tu pensais vraiment avoir le choix ?**

Cette réponse glaça Loki. Il avait évidemment pensé à cette éventualité, mais pas que Ronan serait aussi direct là-dessus. Il avait pensé pouvoir leur échapper jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour ensuite disparaître dans la nature. Les Disciples n'allaient pas perdre leur temps à le poursuivre, l'Héritier n'avait aucune raison de le leur ordonner.

 **\- Tu as un mois pour faire le bon choix. Passé ce délai …**

Le Disciple n'eut pas besoin de finir sa menace, le sourire carnassier sur son visage parlaient pour lui. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer, ou pire, Loki le savait. Par Merlin, ils y prendraient même certainement beaucoup de plaisir !

Sentant certainement que le message était passé, les trois Serpentards s'en allèrent, leurs sourires ne les quittant pas.

Loki était bloqué, il le savait. Ils ne le lâcheraient pas.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Jeudi 29 janvier 2009 …_

Une phrase, et tout bascula à nouveau. Les trois Disciples ne se cachait même plus, et lui adressait maintenant la parole plusieurs fois par jour. Il ne leur répondait pas le plus souvent, parfois n'en avait même pas le temps puisqu'ils partaient trop rapidement.

Mais aujourd'hui, une phrase l'avait tout simplement rendu _incapable_ de répondre, pas par choix, mais par effroi.

 **\- T'as de la chance d'avoir aucun ami ici, sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver …**

Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire peur, ça n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Vraiment, pouvait-il considérer Stark comme un ami déjà ? … Non, se leurrer ne servirait à rien dans cette situation. Il était temps qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même.

Oui, il appréciait Tony. Beaucoup même. Trop. Et depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Oh il était toujours un insupportable, arrogant petit Serdaigle, mais … il avait appris à l'apprécier, malgré ça. Pour ça ? Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il attendait maintenant avec impatience leurs rencontres dans la salle abandonnée. Surtout ces derniers jours, depuis qu'il avait dû faire face à l'impasse qu'était sa situation et qu'il supportait le harcèlement de Ronan et sa bande.

Et il savait que c'était réciproque ! Enfin, il le pensait. Sinon ils ne se verraient pas tous les jours, Stark ne s'amuserait pas à lui laisser pas des notes ou des dessins ridicules pendant la journée, qui le faisaient rire malgré lui.

Malheureusement … Ça aurait été plus simple s'ils n'étaient pas devenus amis. Loki se serait peut-être plus facilement décidé à rejoindre l'Héritier et à devenir un Disciple. Et maintenant, si quelqu'un découvrait leur relation, Tony serait en danger. Évidemment, ils ne se parlaient pas en dehors de leur salle, mais Stark lui envoyait des regards discrètement inquiets depuis plusieurs jours. Et il essayait de lui répondre à sa manière, en roulant des yeux ce à quoi le Serdaigle répondait souvent par une grimace grotesque. Mais … et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi discrets qu'ils le pensaient ? Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais pour combien de temps ?

Loki détestait cette situation, détestait le fait de ne pas avoir le choix. Il était le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions sur sa vie, il n'allait pas se faire dicter sa conduite par trois autres élèves à peine sortis de l'adolescence ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse, quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient utiliser contre lui.

Il devait couper tous les liens avec le Serdaigle, c'était pour le mieux pour chacun d'eux. Et puis franchement, cette amitié fonçait de toute façon droit dans le mur, même sans l'intervention des Disciples. C'était voué à l'échec de toute façon.

Mais même en sachant ça, Loki n'arrivait pas à se sentir mieux.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _POV Tony_

 _Samedi 7 février 2009 …_

Plus d'une semaine. Neuf jours, pour être exacte. _Neuf. Putain. De. Jours._

Il ne comprenait pas. Pour une fois, il était sûr de n'avoir rien fait de mal, Loki n'avait _aucune_ raison de l'éviter. Enfin, aucune raison dont Tony était la cause.

Avant ça, ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, et ce malgré leurs deux emplois du temps chargés, malgré le temps que Tony devait quand même accorder à ses amis, même s'il les avait énormément délaissés depuis un mois. Enfin … s'il était honnête avec lui-même, plus d'un mois. Wow, il avait fallu que Loki le laisse tomber pour qu'il se rende compte de l'importance qu'avait prise ce dernier dans sa vie.

Quand est-ce qu'il avait fini par le considéré réellement comme un ami ? Le jour de "l'anniversaire" de la mort de ses parents ? Non, ça c'était le moment où il avait réalisé que le Serpentard le considérait _lui_ comme important, avec ce qu'il lui avait révélé. À part sa famille d'adoption, Tony devait être le seul au courant de ce secret. Bordel, est-ce qu'au moins Thor savait ?

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne considérait plus Loki comme un ennemi depuis un bon bout de temps. Ça s'était passé progressivement, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il en était venu à vraiment apprécier cet enfoiré, à aimer passer du temps avec lui. Parfois même s'en s'adresser un mot, juste … avoir sa présence, dans la même pièce.

Putain que c'était cul-cul. Il se mettait à penser comme une adolescente idiote, si c'était pas dramatique.

Et maintenant … Maintenant Loki l'évitait. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis neuf jours, il ne croisait plus jamais son regard, en bref il faisait comme s'il avait complètement oublié son existence. Mais surtout, le plus étrange : il ne venait plus dans la salle de classe. C'était pourtant _son_ refuge ! S'il en voulait à Tony pour quelque raison, il aurait essayé de le virer, mais non il avait abandonné son endroit préféré dans tout le château. Pourquoi ?

Loki avait peut-être tout simplement décidé de mettre fin à leur amitié plus qu'invraisemblable. C'est vrai quoi, ils étaient complètement opposés dans leurs croyances, leurs opinions de base sur la vie, les sociétés sorcière et moldue et la guerre qui faisait rage en ce moment même ! Mais quand même, Tony ne voulait pas que leur amitié prenne fin avant qu'ils n'y soient forcés. Ça ne semblait cependant pas être le cas du Serpentard … s'était-il peut être lassé ?

Lui avait-il fait peur ? Quand il revoyait son comportement des dernières semaines, depuis leur séance "confession" et surtout leur dispute, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être éloigné lui-même le Serpentard. Oh bordel, il s'était vraiment comporté comme une gamine énamourée, à toujours vouloir attirer son attention.

Sérieusement, lui faire des grimaces aux repas ? Lui laisser des mots et des gribouillis juste pour le rire ou sourire ? Profiter du moindre temps libre pour aller le voir dans leur salle tous les jours ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait presque envie de se foutre des claques.

D'accord, il lui arrivait parfois … De trouver Loki attirant, d'une étrange manière. Plus une sorte de fascination, comme observer un oiseau à l'aile cassée ? Ça correspondait aussi avec son envie de l'aider. Qui n'aiderait pas un oiseau blessé ? Un monstre, voilà. Et puis parfois, _parfois_ , il avait envie d'être proche de lui. Pas d'une manière perverse non ! Mais juste, proche.

Ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis même si ça voulait dire quelque chose, ça ne servait à rien d'y penser maintenant que Loki l'évitait complètement et semblait l'avoir rayé de sa vie.

Mais encore une fois, pourquoi abandonner son refuge ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le Serdaigle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Déjà avant qu'il ne l'évite, Loki n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Et il y avait ces rumeurs.

Il n'avait pas voulu les croire au début. Mais après avoir vu Loki discuter avec les aspirants-Disciples les moins discrets de tout Poudlard … S'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Loki être … Même si ça expliquerait son comportement, la soudaine rupture de leur amitié.

Thor s'inquiétait lui aussi. Énormément. Les autres disaient que de toute façon ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps, qu'ils étaient certains que ça allait arriver depuis que Thor leur avait dit que son frère avait coupé tous les ponts avec sa famille. Qu'avec ses opinions, que le Serpentard ne prenait pas la peine de cacher, comment Thor avait pu penser que ça n'arriverait pas ? Comment le blond avait-il pu se voiler la face à ce point ?

Et Tony se prenait tout ça, comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il savait ce que Loki pensait, savait qu'il ne rejoindrait certainement pas le bon côté dans cette bataille, mais … depuis le début de leur relation étrange, il ne l'avait jamais pensé capable de rejoindre le mauvais côté non plus. Capable de tuer, torturer … comme ce qu'avaient subi ses parents.

Avait-il donc été aveugle ? N'avait pas vu l'évidence ? Ou est-ce que la réponse était plus complexe ?

Il savait que Loki était parti non pas à cause de ses opinions divergeant avec celles de sa famille, mais parce qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement sa famille. Qu'Odin lui avait caché ça jusqu'à cet été, et même si Loki ne lui en avait jamais parlé en détail ce n'était certainement pas le vieil homme qui lui avait appris la vérité intentionnellement. Couplé à l'admiration que son "frère" suscitait toujours, à la préférence marquée de toute sa "famille" pour lui, comment ne pas craquer ?

Thor avait essayé de parler au Serpentard la veille, pour en avoir le cœur net. Il en était revenu complètement abattu, Loki n'ayant rien confirmé ni nié. Il lui avait même crié dessus, lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires, qu'il faisait ses propres choix et que ni lui ni Odin n'avaient le droit de lui dicter sa conduite. Finalement, cet éclat inquiétait encore plus Tony, Loki ne perdait jamais son masque devant les autres, sauf … Il devait être vraiment à bout pour avoir hurlé et montré une émotion sincère à Thor, même si c'était la colère. Il avait perdu le contrôle, et Tony n'aimait pas ça.

Thor n'était pas resté abattu longtemps, à la fois heureusement et malheureusement. Heureusement parce qu'évidemment Tony préférait voir son ami retrouver son état naturel de joie. Malheureusement parce que parce qu'avec sa bonne humeur était revenue sa détermination à toute épreuve, et qu'il avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Odin pour arranger les choses, pour que le vieil homme invite Loki à revenir pour les prochaines vacances. Tony avait beau avoir essayé de l'en dissuader, Thor avait fini par répliquer en lui demandant comment il pourrait savoir mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour sa famille. Évidemment, le Serdaigle ne pouvait rien répondre à ça.

Il espérait juste que Thor n'avait pas trop empiré les choses.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _Vendredi 13 février 2009, repas du midi …_

Tony avait les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe rouge qui faisait face à Thor, une expression similaire sur les visages de tout leur groupe d'amis. Depuis le début de ses études, il avait appris l'existence des beuglantes, et surtout à les craindre.

Thor soupira, et sembla se résigner à ouvrir la lettre. Quoi qu'elle contienne, il était apparemment prêt à y faire face.

Aussitôt, la lettre s'éleva et la voix forte d'Odin résonna dans la Grande-Salle, qui s'était progressivement tue en reconnaissant la lettre et comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

 **\- Je vais être bref et éviter de nous faire perdre du temps.** Ce n'était pas un hurlement, mais pire d'une certaine manière : la voix était ferme, tremblant un peu d'une colère contenue. **Il est hors de question que ta dernière fantaisie, cette "Jane Fuster", soit des nôtres pendant ces vacances. Rencontrer chacune de tes passades serait une perte de temps inutile, je refuse d'encourager tes mauvaises décisions et de leur donner une attention non méritée** **.**

Tony ne put empêcher la colère de monter, alors qu'il voyait le visage de Thor se décomposer. Il s'était attendu à un refus, à des critiques une fois à la maison, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son père irait aussi loin en insultant publiquement Jane. Odin aurait très bien pu attendre ce soir pour parler avec Thor, quand il serait rentré pour les vacances. Quel intérêt de les humilier comme ça ? Un mouvement attira le regard du Serdaigle, et il vit Jane partir rapidement vers la sortie, provoquant chez lui un élan de compassion pour elle en même temps qu'une augmentation de sa colère.

Le blond était même trop sous le choc pour remarquer la fuite de sa petite amie, et Tony allait lui dire d'aller la chercher quand une réalisation lui vint : la lettre ne s'était pas transformée en cendre, elle n'en avait donc pas fini. Qu'est-ce que Thor allait encore devoir subir ?

Mais quand il se tourna vers la beuglante, ce fut pour la voir partir vers une autre table. Aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment le prit, qui se confirma quand la lettre rouge s'arrêta au bout de la table de Serpentard.

Loki n'écarquilla les yeux qu'un instant, moins d'une seconde, mais Tony le remarqua. Il le connaissait, enfin, il le pensait. Aussitôt un masque dur se forgea sur son visage, comme prêt à encaisser n'importe quoi. Mais le Serdaigle savait, savait qu'à l'intérieur Loki devait être complètement paniqué.

Tony espérait juste que quoi qu'Odin dise, ça ne soit rien de trop humiliant, blessant.

Il espéra en vain, évidemment. La voix pourtant déjà dure du vieil homme sembla encore plus froide, encore plus colérique.

 **\- Quant à toi Loki, ne penses même pas à approcher du manoir pendant ces vacances, ou à nous contacter avant de t'être excusé officiellement auprès de notre famille. Par ailleurs, si ces excuses ne sont pas faîte avant la fin de ta scolarité, tu seras renié. Tu deviendras un Sans-Nom, enfin tu pourras toujours choisir de prendre le nom du déchet qu'était ton père biologique** **, Laufey, tu trouveras sa tombe à Azkaban. J'espère que cette fois-ci tu feras le bon choix, et ne nous infligera pas une déception de plus à ajouter à la longue liste que tu as forgée depuis que je t'ai ramené dans notre famille.**

Et enfin, la beuglante s'enflamma pour tomber en une pluie de cendre sur la table. Le silence était écrasant, là où un brouhaha de chuchotis avait suivi le passage adressé à Thor.

Odin avait osé révéler l'adoption de Loki à toute l'école. Bordel, au train où allait les choses demain ça serait toute la communauté sorcière qui serait au courant. Et cette annonce sur son vrai père … Comment avait-il pu ? La rage remplaça la colère, si Odin avait été en face de lui, Tony lui aurait sûrement mis son poing dans la figure.

Mais là tout de suite, il s'inquiétait pour Loki. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, et pourtant lui ne regardait que le tas de cendre, le visage vide d'expression. Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever, et le premier rire fusa. Ça sembla sortir le Serpentard de ses pensées, et un sourire prit place ses lèvres. Cruel, glaçant, effrayant. Il se leva, fusilla du regard quiconque le croisait, et quitta la Grande-Salle la tête haute.

Mais Tony savait, il savait ce qui devait se passer réellement derrière ce masque. Il voulait se lever, lui courir après, le rejoindre. Il _devait_ le faire, _devait_ l'aider, le soutenir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, et resta donc assis en espérant le trouver plus tard. En espérant qu'il serait dans leur salle, comme avant.

Il ne le trouva pas, et sut qu'il aurait dû immédiatement le suivre. Mais il était trop tard.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 _POV Loki_

Il referma sa valise un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire, ce qui fit sursauter Jormungand qui somnolait sur son lit. Le serpent avait senti la détresse de son maître à peine celui-ci rentré au dortoir, mais avait abandonné l'idée de réussir à attirer son attention.

Après être sorti de la Grande-Salle, Loki s'était mécaniquement dirigé vers la salle de classe abandonnée, avant de réaliser à mi-chemin qu'il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. Stark l'aurait certainement retrouvé …

Une part de lui avait voulu que Stark le retrouve, et ça augmentait sa rage. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'avait besoin de personne ! Il était juste tellement en colère, il voulait hurler, tout ravager, blesser quiconque lui faisait face. C'est avec ses pensées en tête qu'il était retourné au dortoir, surprenant ses colocataires qui terminaient de faire leurs bagages pour le train qui partait dans une petite heure.

Il retint juste Ronan au moment où ils partaient, pour lui glisser de le contacter au plus vite avec les détails de son initiation. L'autre Serpentard avait juste souri, affirmant qu'il avait toujours su qu'il ferait le bon choix.

Odin n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Oh, objectivement c'était bien joué : révéler son adoption avant que Loki n'ébruite lui-même le scandale, et le faisant passer pour le coupable en lui demandant des excuses. Il s'était même donné un air miséricordieux, en lui laissant un délai de plusieurs mois avant de le renier !

Mais ce vieux fou allait le regretter, Loki allait s'en assurer. Ils allaient tous regretter ! Tous ceux qui avaient osé se moquer de lui, tous ceux pensant qu'ils valaient mieux que lui. Il leur était supérieur à tous, et il allait leur prouver.

Il les détruirait tous, la famille Odinson en premier.

Il éclata d'un rire cruel tout en poussant les lourdes portes du château. Il avait décidé de partir par ses propres moyens, ne souhaitant pas faire de "mauvaises" rencontres dans le train. Il voulait être libre, n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne.

Il riait toujours en transplanant, quittant Poudlard pour la première fois de l'année.

* * *

Et voilà pour le commencement de la fin (dun dun dun), avec un long chapitre. Si vous avez envie de frapper Odin, c'est normal, je comprend (ma bêta voulait aussi frapper Thor, pour sa stupide idée d'ouvrir une beuglante dans la Grande Salle).

Profiter du petit moment fluff dans ce chapitre, parce qu'ils se feront rares… J'avais prévenu en début de fic que ça deviendrait plus sombre en avançant, on est en plein dedans!

Prochain chapitre: Le point de non-retour.

À bientôt, et merci de me lire, et à ceux qui commentent!


End file.
